Having Lunch with the Monster
by Small-eyes
Summary: Hinamori Amu, a 23 year old girl who will become the official employee of Easter after 2 months. Tsukiyomi Ikuto, a rich, handsome, young, and perfect man who happens to be the boss of Easter. Their lives don't seem to intersect with each other... but they did. A blood donation that forced a monster to enter Amu's life...
1. Chapter 1

**This story plot appeared when I was on my vacation at Hokkaido~ I usually don't start something without ending the previous thing, but here we are.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**Having Lunch with the Monster**

_Ring, Ring~_

A sleepy pink hair girl was struggling on her own bed, trying to find the cell phone that's ringing.

"Who the hell is calling me on a Saturday morning when I don't have to go to work… argghhhh!" The pink haired girl said to herself as she rolled to the opposite side of her bed where her cell phone is located.

"Hello, Hinamori Amu-san? This is XX Tokyo Hospital, and we would like you to come here for a moment. It's an emergency, please come as fast as possible. Thank you."

"Yes, I'll be on my way."

Amu used her fastest speed to brush her teeth and changed into her casual clothes, and then went on the first available taxi she sees on the street.

"Wait… why do I have to go to the hospital?" Amu asked herself.

Hinamori Amu, a 23 year old employee who works under the financial branch of the company Easter. She had just entered Easter for 4 months, so she is not an official employee yet. Amu has pink hair and honey colored eyes. Her height is average, but she has a really cute face.

"Little miss, we're here." The taxi driver said to Amu who was still thinking about the reason why she's coming here.

"Here's the money, and thank you" Amu handed the taxi driver the right amount of money.

Amu rushed down the taxi and went straight into the lobby of the hospital. Amu saw a man in black suits who was walking towards her. He was really tall and he had sun glasses on, which made him look really scary.

"Are you Hinamori Amu-san?" The man asked.

"Y-Yes!" Amu said as she took a step backwards.

"Please come with me." The man said as he walked towards the hallway to the left.

Amu wasn't really sure what was happening, but she was really nervous. Her heart was pumping blood in super sonic fast speed. Finally, Amu and that man arrived in front of a delivery room.

"A delivery room?" Amu said to herself with a really surprised voice. Amu was trying to recall any of her relatives pregnant or was ready to have a baby.

"Please Hinamori-san! Help my U-Utau! Help my wife!" A man with red hair and green eyes was grabbing onto Amu's hand. He was sweating and you can tell that he is really nervous from his face.

Amu took a glance at some man behind this red haired man, and the scene shocked Amu. She saw a bunch man wearing black suits, they were just like gangsters. Now, Amu is in panic. How did these gangster-like people know her?

"Kukai, stay calm." A deep calm voice came from the crowd of men wearing in black suits. This man was really tall, and his body figure is absolutely perfect. Amu took a glance at this tall guy's face. He had blue eyes that were covered by some of his blue hair. You can tell that he is a few years older than Amu, about 28 or so. His face was really handsome, so handsome that girls can just faint from staring at him.

"Oh… ummm sorry." The red hair man said as he let go of Amu's hand.

"Hello, Hinamori-san. You and my little sister both share a really rare blood type. Now, my sister is giving birth. The doctor said she might lose too much blood, so would you mind donate some of your blood to her?" The blue haired man informed Amu with the same clam voice. He doesn't not sound friendly, in fact he sounds really forceful.

"Yes, I am really glad to do that… but how do you guys know me?" Amu asked as she tilted her head.

"Hinamori-san… You are an employee of Easter… you should know your own boss…" The red hair man said as he pointed at the blue hair man.

"I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the boss of Easter. I should sound familiar to you." Ikuto introduced himself as he smiled at Amu.

"….Oh…" Amu said as her face made a really uncomfortable face.

Amu was sent to do a series of blood testing procedures, and after that 300cc of her blood was taken away. After the mother safely delivered the child in that particular deliver room Amu was excused.

On the streets Amu was walking alone. It was already sun set; this meant that she wasted her whole Saturday for 300cc of her blood to be taken.

Amu took a sigh. "All of these rich people have no heart… no heart at all…" Amu murmured to herself.

At the back of Amu was a black imported car. The windows of the car were originally open, but after Amu said her complaint the windows were closed again.

"Drive the car." Ikuto said with a calm and emotionless face.

"Boss I thought you were going to send Hinamori-san home?" The driver turned around and asked Ikuto.

"Rich people have no heart." Ikuto said as the car began to drive.

**Here comes holy gracious Monday…**

"Amu, let's go get lunch." A really hyper girl with her hair tied in 2 pony tails called out.

"Yep! Still, Yaya let me finish this first." Amu called out to the hyper girl as she stacked some documents up.

"I think I'll go first. I'm sooooo hungry~" Yaya said as she skipped to the elevator.

To Amu the Saturday 300cc blood event was just like a dream. That was probably her first and last time to have interactions with rich people. Amu decided to treat that event as a dream.

Amu stretched her back and her hands. She has finally finished organizing these documents here. It took her quite a while to finish. Before she gets accepted as the official employee after 2 months, she has to work as hard as she can.

"Hinamori-san." A calm but cute voice came from the back of Amu.

"Y-Yes?" Amu turned around in surprise. Who would still be here? Everyone is at the cafeteria ready to get their lunch.

It was a small girl with long curly blonde hair. She looked really emotionless like she was bored of every single thing around her. Her eyes were light brown and she has an extremely small face.

"I'm Mashiro Rima, one of Tsukiyomi Ikuto's assistant. I am here to send you a lunch box my boss have told me send. His sister wanted to thank you for donating blood to her on Saturday." Rima said with her sweet but emotionless voice.

"Oh… Thank you." Amu said as she took the lunchbox away in a really humble manner.

"I shall excuse myself." Rima said and walked away.

"Seems like there are some rich people who are not that heartless…" Amu said as she opened the lunch box.

_Bam!_ Amu opened the lid of the lunchbox. There was some pan fried cabbages, egg roll, and many other delicious looking food. Still… at the corner of the lunchbox there was something that distracted the view. There was some pork liver. (Pork liver helps your blood in many different ways. Sorry if you can't understand eating animal insides. Just bear with me for a little bit.)

"Damn you rich people, you want to feed me pork liver and turn me into a blood bank. Damn you pork liver…" Amu murmured to herself. Pork liver does not taste good I've tried it before.

Amu really wanted to throw the pork liver away, but harsh scenes of African kids starving made Amu's plan stop. All those kids are starving and she's here wasting food because she does not like the taste. In the end Amu finished every single thing in the lunchbox, she didn't throw the pork liver away.

"Well, this is just for today I suppose. Everything will be alright starting from tomorrow…" Amu said to herself as she started to dig in into her free lunch. All of the food except for the pork liver was great. Amu thought this was just a reward for donating 300cc of her blood, so this would be the first and last time she receives a holy lunch from her big boss. Sorry Amu, you are wrong. This was only the beginning, the beginning of her, pork liver, and the monster who works on the 21 floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading this story.**

**I don't own anything**

**Having Lunch with the Monster**

"Rima! Please tell the boss not to send lunch to me anymore!" Amu was in the most pathetic moment of her life.

"Why?" In Rima's hand was a lunchbox.

"Your boss is trying feed me up with pork liver and change me into his sister's personal blood bank!" Amu raged.

"Haven't you told me that 3 weeks ago already?" Rima asked again.

"Yes, but it's been one month since I started to receive these lunchboxes!" Amu raged again.

"Ok… I'll mention this to boss today…." Rima put the lunchbox down on Amu's desk and walked away.

Amu opened the lunchbox and saw some cabbages, steamed meat, rice, egg rolls, and pork liver.

"Errr… pork liver…" Amu murmured as she took the chopsticks and began to eat.

Amu's current and only wish is that this lunch box event can just end as fast as possible. Congratulations Amu, your dream will come true really soon. Though more trouble will fall on you, a trouble that'll follow you for your whole life….

**Next day…**

"It's lunch time, Rima's not here… OH YES! NO MORE PORK LIVER!" Amu was so happy that she can finally return to her random employee life once again. Amu stood up and took her wallet. She was thinking about the delicious lunch sets in the cafeteria. Just then Amu heard a really annoying sound, the most annoying sound ever, her office phone was ringing.

Amu picked up the phone and answered. "Hello, this is Hinamori Amu."

"Hinamori-san, please come up to the 23 floor." The calm voice of Rima said.

"W-What?!" Amu was in total shock.

"The boss wants to see you." Rima hanged the phone after the sentence.

"Holy gracious." Amu said to herself.

On the elevator ride to the 23 floor, it seemed like forever to Amu. Her heart was pumping in super sonic speed, and her head was spinning like wheels on a racing car.

"I'm here…" Amu said to Rima who was standing at the entrance of the elevator waiting for her.

"Follow me." Rima's cool attitude made Amu shiver down her own spine.

They walked to the really end of the hallway, where almost no one would actually walk to. There was this gigantic wooden door in front of Amu, but the door looked more like entrance to hell for Amu.

"Boss, Hinamori Amu is here." Rima said and knocked on the door.

"Come in." A deep male voice came from the other side of the door.

_Creek~_ The door opened slowly. There was a sofa on the left side of the room, and a bookshelf on the left side. At the back of the room was a whole row of window, though they were covered up by curtains. In front of the window was a big desk, and a blue haired hot guy was sitting at the desk looking through pure white A4 paper documents. Amu stepped into the room, and when she turned around Rima was gone. That made Amu extremely nervous.

"Hinamori Amu." This man with midnight blue hair called out to Amu. His dark blue eyes almost made Amu faint. He was too good looking.

"Y-Yes?" Amu couldn't even speak properly.

"Thank you for saving my sister last time." Ikuto said as he signed a few documents on his own desk. The way he was holding the pen and the way he signed the documents really showed that he was a boss; a boss with really good working skills.

"N-no, that was what I was suppose to do.." Amu gave a really awkward smile.

"So, my sister Utau wants to invite you to her child's one month old birthday party." Ikuto said as he pushed a pink envelope towards Amu's direction. Amu walked in a faster speed towards the desk to receive the envelope.

"T-Thank you." Amu did a little bow. "By the way…" Amu really want the lunch box event to end.

"Hmm?" Ikuto asked with a really unhappy manner.

"C-Can y-you a-a-ask y-y-y-your s-s-sister t-t-to s-s-stop s-s-sending l-l-l-l-l-lunchboxes t-t-to m-me?" Amu was so afraid to ask Ikuto in a normal manner.

"She's in Canada. So talk to her on the party." Ikuto said as he began to work through the documents again.

"I-Is that so? Then I shall depart." Amu slowly moved backwards to the door.

"Wait!" Ikuto called out.

"Y-Yes!" Amu was shivering.

"Wear something nice that day. You may go." Ikuto finished his sentence as stacked up a few documents.

Amu slowly closed the door of the room. Her legs were shivering like she was in Alaska.

"He must be a monster… a monster!" Amu said to herself with a really soft voice.

**Amu's apartment…**

Amu was rolling on her own bed look at the invitation.

_To: Hinamori Amu_

_Please attend my child's one month birthday._

_Location: XXX hotel_

_Time: August 22, 20XX 19:00~22:00_

_Sincerely Tsukiyomi Utau._

The invitation was printed with a really fancy font and the paper was filled with smell of flowers and berries.

"XXX hotel… wait! Isn't that the 5 star hotel at the golden district of the city?" Amu fell off her own bed. Now Amu has the problem with her clothes and her shoes. Amu doesn't have much fancy stuff in her closet, seems like shopping has to be done really soon. Oh yeah and the birthday gift for that little kid…. Amu's head was literally exploding. That night in Amu's dream, there were some cash flying away from her wallet.

**On the night for the child's birthday party (Yes, I really love to skip time)**

A light blue dress and a pair of black flats, was Amu's choice of dressing. She brought a set of rubber duckies as the child's birthday present. Something special about these duckies is that they all have a different squeak, and Amu thought it was really special. Now Amu just has to get to the expensive 5 star hotel. Amu walked out of her apartment and went on the streets where many cars and taxi would pass by. Just when Amu was waiting for a taxi to appear, a really fancy imported car stopped in front of her.

"Hey, Amu!" It was Nagihiko. Nagihiko works for Ikuto as his secretary. There were a few times when it was Nagihiko who sent Amu the lunchboxes, so they're basically friends. By the way, Nagihiko has a large intrest in Rima but Rima doesn't seem to care.

"Hey Nagi! Going to the birthday party of the new born baby too?" Amu asked.

"Yeah.. Wanna take a ride?" Nagihiko offered.

"Sure!" Amu opened the door of the backseat, and she was really shocked. The monster was sitting there. Amu slammed the door back.

"What's the matter?" Nagihiko asked.

"The boss is in the car! That must be illusion right?" Amu glared at Nagihiko.

Suddenly the window of the backseat slowly dropped down. Ikuto was the one who opened the window. He just sat there and looked at Amu.

"Get in the car." Ikuto said as he closed the window again. That moment Amu felt like she was going to be eaten up really soon.

Amu slowly opened the door and slowly moved into the car. Ikuto already scoot to the really end, so that there was seat for Amu.

"Sorry for intruding…" Amu said as she made her way on the seat.

During the car ride there was this awkward silence. No one dared to talk and Amu didn't even dare to breathe, until Nagihiko took the risk to start a conversation.

"Hinamori-san, what did you buy for the new born baby?" Nagihiko asked.

"Oh! I brought this really cute set of rubber duckies. It's really special since each duck makes a different type of squeak." Amu proudly introduced her present to the new born baby.

Nagihiko began to talk to Amu in a really casual way about the conversation about the present. They were having this really nice chat until a really offensive interruption.

"Seems like Easter doesn't give you enough salary." Ikuto said with a really cold tune. As he gave a glaring look at the ducky set in Amu's hand.

"Umm… no it's a pretty decent amount…" Amu did a really awkward laugh, but in her mind she was raging. _"Boss! These ducks are even more expensive than the ducks you eat! You see? You see? I am not those cheap headed stingy a** who buys stuff from a random store! This was from the mall! THE MALLL!"_

"Oh… what's so special about ducks?" Ikuto asked.

"Well, they sing and…" Amu was interrupted by Ikuto's glare, and clearly the glare mean 'they are not special'. That glare made Amu shrink back to her own little corner and said, "They… are just really normal rubber duckies… really normal, nothing special…"

Once they arrived to the hotel, Amu took a visit to Utau. Utau was in the waiting room playing around with her new born child.

"Hi…" Amu opened the door praying that the monster's sister won't be a monster. In fact she didn't see a little monster, she saw an idol.

"Hi! You must by Hinamori Amu, thank you for the blood last time. You saved this little guy and me." Utau said as she picked up her new born son from the sofa.

"Oh.. that was what I was suppose to do… by the way, are you Hoshina Utau?" Amu asked. Last time in the hospital, Amu didn't get to see who she actually donated her blood to. It was really surprising that she actually donated her blood to the idol, Hoshina Utau.

"Yes, I am." Utau said.

"B-But you're siblings with my boss and my boss' family name is Tsukiyomi isn't it?" Amu asked.

"Hoshina Utau is my screen name; my real name is Tsukiyomi Utau." Utau's voice didn't really show any emotion. As you know the 'Utau' attitude.

"Oh and here is a gift for that little… baby. Each duck as a different squeak." Amu placed the set of rubber duckies beside Utau.

"Oh thank you, by the way his name is Daichi." Utau introduced her new born son.

"Why Daichi? (Daichi also has the meaning of 'big one' if translated directly.)" Amu asked out of curiosity.

"Because he's going to be number one in his whole life!" Kukai said as he entered the room.

"I see…." Amu nodded.

"What are these ducks?" Kukai took a look at the rubber duckies Amu brought.

"They are my tools to teach Daichi music during his early age." Utau proudly said.

"NO! Daichi is becoming a soccer player! Not some music geek!" Kukai protested.

"Did you just call me a music geek?" Utau was extremely angry.

A fight has begun between these two stubborn ones, so Amu silently moved out of the room. She never expected that her rubber duckies can actually start a fight…

**Party started..**

Amu chose a table at the really far corner of the room. She chose this table so most people won't look at her nor will she cause any attention. On the other hand Ikuto was sitting at the table in the middle of the room. Almost all the girls were looking at him, and almost every man was trying to talk to him (about business). He was just this living pheromone spreader. Somehow when the party seems to start, Amu realized that no one was at her table except for her. Now all the people were looking at her, like she was the odd one. Ikuto was also staring at Amu, and Amu was really afraid. She was afraid that Ikuto might think that he has such a shameful employee, and he might even fire her. Amu's honeys colored large eyes were begging Ikuto not to fire her, but seems like Ikuto got it wrong. Ikuto whispered a few words to a waiter, after that the waiter walked towards Amu.

"Excuse me, Hinamori-san. Tsukiyomi-san wants me to take you to his table." The waiter said politely.

Amu was stunned but she still stood up and followed the waiter to the middle table. The seat she was given was right beside Ikuto. That moment Amu's hands were sweating, and her blood vessels were about to explode.

"Boss… why am I here?" Amu asked Ikuto with a really soft voice.

"Didn't you send those 'save me' rays to me?" Ikuto asked back.

"Oh…." Amu didn't want to explain too much, but Amu's heart was different. _"Those were rays telling you not to fire me! Bosss!" _That was Amu's thought that moment.

During the meal Amu didn't know where to look, and she didn't know what to do. She just stared at the food in her plate, and let the heavy formal atmosphere squeeze her down.

**Around 22:30…**

The party was finally over, though most of the guests were still wandering around in the dining area. Amu was at the entrance of the toilet looking at her cellphone.

"10:30 PM, it's about time to go!" Amu was extremely happy.

"Why leave so early?" a voice from Amu's back asked, but Amu didn't turn around to see who.

"The taxi is more expensive after 11:00 PM! SO I have to go now…" Amu turned around and saw a blue haired monster…

"I never heard of anyone leaving a party before their boss…" Ikuto questioned.

"Oh…. So then…." Amu wasn't really sure what Ikuto meant.

"So you have to send the guests away with me." Ikuto said with a really plain tone as he grabbed Amu to the dinning area again. "Don't worry about transportation, someone will send you home."

"_Oh great, free ride!" _Amu thought to herself, and because of the free ride Amu put a lot of effort in sending the guests away. Since the faster she gets done with this, she can go home.

After sending all the guests away, Amu followed Ikuto to the parking lot. Surprisingly no driver appeared in the parking lot.

"Ummm… Boss, where is the person who is going to drive the car?" Amu asked.

"So I'm not human. Nagihiko was drunk so Rima sent him home." Ikuto raised one of his eyebrows and looked at Amu.

"Yes, no! I mean.. You're the boss of the company 'Easter' and you're driving the car?" Amu actually wanted to nod her head and say 'Yes, you're the scariest monster ever!'

"Get on the car." Ikuto said as he unlocked the car for Amu to jump in.

On the way of the ride, maybe it was because of those imported sofa chairs in this imported car Amu fell asleep during the ride. Though she was asleep, it wasn't a really deep sleep. By the time Amu woke up she saw a ramen store that was really near to her house.

"Stop here! I want ramen!" Amu have forgotten the fact that beside her was her boss not a taxi driver.

"What?" Ikuto was really shocked by the way Amu acted.

"Ummm…. I meant, may I get off the car here? I sort of digested my food that I ate during the party…" Amu tried to explained her actions.

"Ok, I'll eat with you." Ikuto said with his cool voice.

"W-what?!" Amu flinched back.

"Is my digestive system worst than you that, when you have digested your food during the party and I haven't?" Ikuto asked.

"No, Boss your digestive system in the world's number one best!" Amu was doing a fake smile while she had 'thumbs up'.

Amu and Ikuto walked into the ramen store. Before Ikuto sat down Amu cleaned Ikuto's seat first, cause who knows how much his suit costs.

"I would like miso ramen. Small size." Amu ordered.

"I'll take the same as her but big size." Ikuto said.

After a few moments of waiting both ramen were served, and once it was served Amu began to dig in. On the other hand, Ikuto didn't even put his chopsticks into the bowl. He just stared at the leek above the soup of the noodle.

"Remake this, I don't like leek." Ikuto said with a plain tone.

"What? That's waste of money!" Amu just stared at Ikuto.

"Then are you going to pick these leeks out for me?" Ikuto stared back at Amu.

"O-Ok!" Amu rolled her jacket sleeves up and got a new pair of clean chopsticks. She carefully removed every single leek that appeared in her sight. After 5 minutes Amu returned the bowl of ramen to Ikuto.

"Hmm.. good job, not a single leek in sight." Ikuto was really impressed with Amu's performance.

"Thank you…" Amu continued to eat her ramen, when suddenly she had a really bad feeling….


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you reading this story~ This chapter is shorter than the others, because I am really busy with school right now… sorry! Please read and review and give opinions on how this story can be improves. Thank you~**

**I don't own anything**

**Having Lunch with the Monster**

As you all know Monday is the fresh new start of the week. Though most people go to work and school with a depressing mood, but Amu was extra happy today. Today is the day when she can finally cut the strings with pork liver.

Over the weekend after the party, Amu managed to call Utau and ask her to stop sending lunchboxes. So everything was settled, but there was something weird about the conversation. Utau said that she only ordered the chef to prepare lunch for Amu for only a week, but Amu received lunch the whole month….

"Good morning Yaya~" Amu said cheerfully as she jumped into her seat in the office.

"You're so cheerful today and it's weird…. But I like it!" Yaya replied back to Amu.

The whole day Amu was in a really good mood, but as you know main characters in fanfictions aren't always so luck. By lunch break Amu's office phone rang, and our over cheerful Amu picked up the phone with a cheerful mode.

"Yes?" Amu's answered through the phone.

"Hinamori Amu-san." It was Rima's voice.

"Hey Rima! How are you doing?" Amu was able to recognize Rima's soft and cute voice.

"Come to the 23 floor." Rima informed and hung the phone.

That moment Amu's mood fell from the highest point to the lowest point.

"Are you coming to lunch, Amu?" Yaya asked.

"No… I have to go to the 23rd floor…" Amu emerged to the elevator with an extremely slow speed.

"23rd floor… isn't that where our hot Mr. Tsukiyomi Ikuto is! Kyaaa~ Office romance!" Yaya totally got the wrong idea that moment.

**23rd Floor**

Once the elevator door slid open, Rima appeared in front of Amu's eyes.

"Follow me." Rima said as she took Amu to the room last time.

Amu just followed Rima while her heart was pumping in a irregular speed. For some reasons Amu was really afraid that she might be fired.

"The boss is waiting for you." Rima stopped in front of a big wooden door, after she said her sentence she walked away.

Amu's hands were shivering as she knocked on to the wooden surface. No one answered, so Amu opened the door silently. When the door opened, Amu saw Ikuto focusing on his work. His midnight blue eyes gazed at the pure white A4 papers as his slim, long fingers reached out for the pen. Somehow that scene attracted Amu, so Amu just stood there and watched Ikuto focusing on his work.

"Oh, you're here." Ikuto finally noticed Amu.

"H-Huh?" Amu was too focused on the scene just now, she wasn't able to react to the current situation.

"Sit down at that table where your lunch box is." Ikuto pointed to the left side of the room. There was a long sofa, and a table with 2 huge lunchbox above it.

Amu's jaw almost fell on the ground. The lunchbox Amu used to receive were those plastic lunchboxes that can be only used once, but this time this lunchbox is made out of wood and has 3 layers; those Japanese traditional high class lunchboxes.

"I can't eat 2 sets of lunch… that's a little bit too much." Amu was really shocked.

"Who says they're all yours, one of them is mine." Ikuto said as he signed a few documents.

"O-Oh… I thought I asked Utau-san not to send me any more lunch?" Amu asked.

"Though I'm her brother, but I do not know or interfere what she is doing." Ikuto said as he stacked up the pure white A4 papers into a neat pile.

"Then may I call her right now, so there won't be any lunch for me tomorrow?" Amu really wanted solve this problem as fast as possible.

"She's currently on a plane to Europe." Ikuto said without a single expression.

"When will she be back?" Amu asked.

"ummm…. Probably a month or so." Ikuto said with a smile that doesn't seem really friendly.

"Oh…." Amu nodded and sat at the long sofa.

"People say everything has a cost, so do lunch." Ikuto said as he sat down on the long sofa beside Amu.

"H-huh?" Amu was in real panic. She was really afraid that she has to entertain her boss while he's eating lunch to pay off for this high class lunch box.

"Open the first layer of the lunchbox." Ikuto commanded.

"H-hai!" Amu did as Ikuto said.

"Pick out ALL the carrots in here." Ikuto demanded.

"What?!" Amu was shocked.

"Do it carefully, like how you picked out the leek from the bowl of ramen that night." Ikuto said with a smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please Read and Review**

**I don't own anything~**

**Having Lunch with the Monster**

Amu's long slender fingers were holding onto a pair of chopsticks. Her lunchbox were filled with vegetables that Ikuto hates. Since wasting food is a bad thing to do, Amu basically eats up all the vegetables she picked out of Ikuto's lunchbox. It has been one month since she became the "Vegetable Picker of Tsukiyomi Ikuto." The only reason for Amu to be so diligent in picking out the vegetable was Amu isn't the official employee of Easter yet.

"Ummm….. Boss?" Amu called out to Ikuto.

"Hmm?" Ikuto just raised one of his eyebrows as in respond, since he was busy signing contracts again.

"When will Utau-san be back? It's been a month already." Amu said. The only way for Amu to be set free from her current situation was to make Utau, Ikuto's little sister, stop sending lunchboxes to Amu.

"Oh, forgot to tell you. After going to Europe she decided to go to United States." Ikuto said with a plain tone.

"W-What?! How about work?" Amu asked.

"She said she's going to take a one year break from being an idol. She needs to learn how to be a mother." Ikuto said as he stood up and approached to the long sofa where Amu is sitting.

"H-how about her child?" Amu asked for further information.

"My sister is married, she has a husband." Ikuto said as he grabbed his own pair of chopsticks.

"I don't think the husband is suppose to take care of the child…" Amu murmured to herself.

"It's ok, he's a soccer player and currently it's not the season." Ikuto heard what Amu said.

"….ok" Amu felt sympathy for Kukai that moment, and she warned herself not to get married with anyone with Tsukiyomi genetics.

"Is my lunchbox ready?" Ikuto was losing his patience.

"Y-yes!" Amu rapidly passed the lunchbox to Ikuto.

"Hmmm… good as clean as usual." Ikuto nodded as he received the lunchbox.

Amu was trying her best not to be fired by being a diligent "vegetable picker", however in other employees' eyes it was different. You all know gossip surrounds every single human being.

**In the girl's toilet…**

"Hey, hey! Do you know Hinamori Amu from the financial department?" Female employee A asked female employee B.

"No, what about her?" Female employee B asked.

"Don't you know? You're so not updated~" Female employee A teased.

"Tell me~" Female employee B pleaded.

"She's dating our boss, Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Female employee A screeched.

"What?" Female employee B exclaimed.

"According to one of my friend who works on the 23 floor, she saw Hinamori Amu and the boss having couple lunchboxes!" Female employee A informed excitedly.

"AWWWW~ That's so sweet!" Female employee B was sort of jealous.

"That's not it! Hinamori Amu even picks out her favorite dish from our boss's lunchbox!" Female employee A shouted.

The rumors of the small little employee dating the hot mighty boss rapidly spread through the whole building of Easter. Almost everyone talks about this topic while they work, while they eat, and while they are standing in line waiting for the copy machine. However, Amu was perhaps the last one to know about this hot gossip.

Amu was walking to her own area in the office. As she walked she felt some people looking at her and was whispering some stuff into their neighbors' ears. Of course Amu didn't expected it to be her problem, since she's just a normal employee in the financial branch.

"Hey~" Yaya's voice came from the back of Amu.

"Morning!" Amu greeted.

"Anything good happening these days?" Yaya was obviously trying to ask about Ikuto.

"Hmmm.. not really." Amu answered.

"I was going to ask about your romance~" Yaya said.

"Romance?" Amu was shocked.

"About our big mighty boss, Tsukiyomi Ikuto~" Yaya was literally singing.

"WHAT!?" That was the moment Amu realized that she became the spotlight of gossip of the Easter building.

**Lunch time (23 floor)…**

"Boss?" Amu called out while she was picking out some red beans out of Ikuto's lunchbox.

"Yes?" Ikuto just returned from a meeting.

"…. Nothing." Amu decided not to take the risk of making Ikuto mad by asking him if he knew the rumor or not.

"…..oh." Ikuto sat right beside Amu on the long sofa.

Amu was still working on getting the vegetables Ikuto hate out of the lunchbox. After one month of "vegetable picking training", Amu could basically memorize all the vegetables Ikuto dislike. However, Amu wasn't able to concentrate today. The fact there was this hilarious rumor going on between her and Ikuto.

"Boss?" Amu called out again.

"… hmm?" Ikuto was already half way done with his lunch.

"H-have you e-e-ever c-c-consider a-anyone else to do th-this vegetable p-picking job?" Amu gathered all her courage and asked.

"…" Ikuto glared at Amu, sort of wanting her to shut up.

"You see, if you let Rima do this job it's easier for you and I. Rima is right here on the 23rd floor, and she is an extremely diligent worker!" Amu apologized to Rima silently in her heart. The only thing Amu wants to do is to get rid of the rumor.

"Which college did Rima graduate?" Ikuto asked.

'Huh? Umm… one of the top 3 universities in Japan…" Amu answered.

"You?" Ikuto asked back.

"A local college that no one has ever heard before…" Amu was getting little bit depressed.

"So who is more suitable with the job of picking vegetables?" Ikuto asked again.

"….me.." Amu didn't want to admit it, but she had to. It is the truth that Rima's brain would be wasted if she's here picking out vegetables.

"By the way, starting from tomorrow you don't have to come." Ikuto said.

"Reallly?" Amu was really happy to hear that.

"You come again starting next week. The rest of this week I'll be going on a business trip to France." Ikuto explained.

"…..ok" Being with Ikuto was like a roller coaster ride to Amu. Her emotions goes up and down and up again and down to the really bottom again.

Amu left Ikuto's office and walked towards the elevator. When the elevator opened a group of employees appeared, seems like they have just returned from eating lunch. Every employees' face had a really scary smile when they saw Amu. From the really far corner Amu heard stuff like 'OMG it's true!' and 'I wonder how long they'll last'. That moment Amu had made up her mind. She is totally going to find a way to set her free from the rumor and a bunch of vegetables.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for reading this story and please review~**

**I don't own anything…**

**Having Lunch with the Monster**

Amu was sitting on her bed with her pillow squished tightly between her arms. She was rolling back and forth on her bed, trying to find a solution for her terrible office rumor. Still, nothing came to her mind.

"2 brains must be better than one brain!" Amu shouted as she reached for her mobile phone on the table at the side of her bed.

"…..Hello! Miki?" Amu called her really good friend since elementary school. Miki is a managka (graphic novelist in proper English).

"Hey~ How's it's going. It's so boring here after you left" Miki complained.

"Hmph! Hanging out with Ran, Suu, and Dia without me! All the pictures are on Facebook!" Amu angrily protested.

"Errmmm… busted!" Miki said playfully.

"Miki I called for serious business here." Amu announced.

"Why me?" Miki complained.

"Since you're a mangaka who has to draw super sadistic guys involve in romance." Amu said.

"Oh~ so… what's your problem?" Miki asked.

"Ok… Miki how do we get rid of rumors?" Amu asked.

"You know most manga these types of story plots will lead to the 2 little rumor victims falling in love with each other." Miki said with a plain tone.

"No… falling in love with a monster, I rather get fired." Amu swallowed a portion of her saliva.

"Umm… if I were you I would talk to the other person in the rumor first. Make sure or clarify your relationship, then think about the plans of getting rid of the rumor." Miki suggested.

"ok…." Amu nodded.

"So yeah, let's talk some other day! My drafts are due tomorrow! I don't think I can sleep tonight!" Miki cried as she hung up the phone.

"Hmmm…. When the monster returns from his business trip I have to make it clear!" Amu was really sure. She can feel her heart strengthen like a rock, and her courage gathering up.

**After a few days…**

_Ring~_ Amu's office telephone rang during lunch break. That ringtone caused almost everyone to stare at Amu.

"Is it the boss?" Someone whispered.

"They haven't break up?" Another person whispered.

"Awww so sweet~" Some other person whispered.

Amu was really frustrated. It's ok if people gossip about her, but can they do it in a lower volume?

"Hello, Hinamori Amu speaking." Amu answered through the phone.

"Hey Amu!" This time it was Nagihiko not Rima.

"So rare! This time you're the one calling me." Amu said.

"Well, Rima's busy. Do you mind if you come up to the 23rd floor?" Nagihiko asked.

"I'll be right there!" Amu said.

Amu dashed to the elevator and rapidly pressed on the button with '23' on it. During this elevator ride Amu was practicing how to talk to Ikuto in her mind.

_(Italics is what was going on in Amu's mind)_

"_What is our relationship!?" no no that's too gangster style._

"_Ummm… Can I stop coming to the 23rd floor?" That monster will be so pissed._

"_Please find some way to explain our relationship to the other employees…" I bet he won't take any action._

_Arrrggghhh! Why is it so hard!_

Ding! The elevator door opened slowly, and Amu's heart was beating rapidly. Once Amu step out of the elevator she went straight to Ikuto's office.

That big wooden door in front of Amu's eyes was like the entrance to hell. Still, Amu gathered all her courage and began to knock on the big wooden door.

_Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! _Amu kept on knocking on the door but no one answered.

"Let's try again." Amu said to herself.

_Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! _Amu was loosing her patience. She was imagining Ikuto sleeping and slacking off.

"Amu!" Nagihiko called from behind.

Amu turned around and gave Nagihiko a confused look.

"No one answered my door…." Amu told Nagihiko with a really puzzled tone.

"Ummm…. The boss haven't return from his business trip…" Nagihiko said as he shoved a paper bag to Amu. "I went back to my hometown last weekend, and I thought you would like these traditional Japanese snacks…"

"O-Oh! Thank you!" Amu quickly took the bag away and said bye. That was one of the most embarrassed moment of her life.

Nagihiko was enduring his laugh. He really wanted to laugh out loud, but he knew that Amu will be overly embarrassed. Suddenly Nagihiko's phone rang.

"Hello, Fujisaki speaking." Nagihiko answered through the phone.

"Is the office ok?" It was Ikuto's voice.

"Yes, please don't worry too much on your business trip." Naighiko said.

"Make reservations for the New Year party… same place as last year." Ikuto commanded.

"Yes sir. By the way… Boss, I think Hinamori Amu really misses you." Nagihiko said.

"….oh." It took Ikuto 2 or 3 minutes to reply. However Ikuto smiled when he heard Nagihiko's news.

"So any other things I have to do?" Nagihiko asked.

"I'll be back earlier than I've planned." Ikuto said as he hung up the phone.

**Amu in the elevator…**

"I want to burry myself in a hole…" Amu whined to herself as the courage she gathered dissolved away like sand.

**The next day….**

_Ring~_ It was Amu's office telephone again.

"Yes?" Amu answered through the phone.

"Come up." This time it wasn't Nagihiko, it wasn't Rima either, it was Ikuto.

"B-boss?" Amu was so frightened.

"Come up." Ikuto repeated as he hung the phone.

"… He came back early…" Amu's heart was crying inside.

…..

Amu walked out of the elevator, you can literally see invisible black clouds following her. She went straight to Ikuto's office.

_Knock! Knock!_ Amu prayed that no one would answer the door.

"Come in." Ikuto demanded.

Amu opened the door and saw Ikuto in his usual position.

"Hi… boss…" Amu said with a really soft voice. She went straight to the long sofa and began to pick out vegetables. Amu wanted to finish picking these vegetables, finish eating lunch here, and go back to her original position.

Ikuto walked towards Amu and gave her a bag with a really familiar logo on it. "Take this." Ikuto said with his low and deep voice.

Amu saw the logo and figured out that the logo belonged to a really expensive cosmetic company. Her heart gasped silently.

"No it's…" Before Amu could finish her sentence, Ikuto's glare shot through Amu like a bullet.

"No it's ok… just put it on the table. I'll take it with me later…." Amu had to change her whole sentence.

"I heard that you complained to Rima that your skin is too dry. So I asked Utau for some recommendations." Ikuto explained as he placed the bag on the table.

"Thank you…" Amu nodded as she placed her chopsticks down. She was done with her vegetable picking session today.

The next 15 minutes was some really silent lunch eating time. Amu wanted to eat her lunch as fast as possible, but she cannot finish before Ikuto is finished. Since Ikuto is so competitive he might get pissed off if Amu finishes lunch before him.

"Ummmm….boss?" Amu gathered her courage up to tell Ikuto about the rumor. Her heart was pumping was irregular speed.

"Oh yeah, this weekend we'll have a little trip to Kyoto. It's for the employees on the 23rd floor, the ones that work for my permanently." Ikuto said.

"So….?" Amu wasn't really sure what Ikuto was trying to say.

"How can you be such a block head…." Ikuto rubbed the back of his neck. "You're going on the trip too. It's a one day trip."

"Me?! But I work in the finance department!" Amu exclaimed.

"And part time as vegetable picker. The bus will be here at 7:00 in the morning on Saturday. Be sure to come." Ikuto announced.

"H-Hai…" Amu looked at her lunchbox and continued eating.

After lunch was over, Amu walked out of the office like her soul has been taking away. She was literally floating. Once Amu entered the elevator she began to hit herself on the head.

"Hinamori Amu! Why didn't you make it clear! Arrrgghhh! Where did all the courage go! You even said yes for going to a trip with him!" Amu was pounding her head, pulling her hair, and stomping her feet. She was too disappointed to herself.

**Security room**

Security worker A was staring at the images of the security camera. He was chilling and drinking coffee until he saw a crazy girl in one of the elevator securities camera.

"Pfffffftttttt!" Security worker A spitted out almost all of his coffee.

"What's wrong?" Security worker B asked.

"Look at this crazy little girl…." Security worker A was cleaning the coffee that went into his nose.

"Pffttt! Hahahahahahahahahahahahhaahh ahahahahahahahahaa! What is she doing?! Scratching her hair and stomping her feet?!" Security worker B was laughing real hard.

That moment Amu felt a chilly feeling going down her spine.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for reading this story… Please read and review**

**I don't own anything**

**Having Lunch with the Monster**

Amu was rolling on her own bed, staring at the 3 bottles of unknown lotion in her hands. Her mind was spinning in circles, not because she didn't make it clear with Ikuto today, it was because of these 3 bottles of lotion.

"What the hell does this say?" Amu murmured to herself.

Amu is capable with simple English and Japanese. That's it, no other language. Well, what do you expect from a small little employee from the financial branch. However, the 3 bottles of lotion does not have an English or Japanese explanation. On the bottle were some English alphabets but somehow the writing formation confused Amu.

"What language is this…?" Amu asked the three bottles in front of her.

The answer is French. All the descriptions on the bottle are written in French. Since these 3 bottles of lotion are brought in France, and directly imported to Japan through Ikuto's hand. Obviously this means that not a single English or Japanese description in written on the bottle.

"I'll bring them to the office and ask Rima tomorrow." Amu laid the 3 bottles down and went straight to sleep.

**The next day…**

Amu went to the 23rd floor once lunch has started. She was holding a paper bag, with all the three bottles of lotion are.

"Aye! Nagihiko!" Nagihiko was the first person Amu saw once she got out the elevator.

"Yo! Amu!" Nagihiko greeted Amu like the usually does.

"Do you know where Rima is?" Amu asked,

"She went to lunch already, she'll be back soon." Nagihiko replied.

"Ok.." Amu said bye to Nagihiko and walked towards the big wooden door.

Ikuto was in his usual spot. Looking through pure white sheets of paper, with letters like ants on them. His pen swiftly spun through his hands, and his midnight blue gaze staring at the ant-like words.

Amu went to the sofa immediately, laid the paper bag beside her, then opened the lunchbox. Her right hand automatically grabbed a pair of chopsticks, and began to pick out the vegetables Ikuto hate.

"I don't think there's any worker who doesn't greet their own boss." Ikuto complained with his plain voice still looking at his documents.

"Good….. noon?" Amu wasn't really sure to say good morning, or good afternoon. Since currently it was 12 o'clock straight.

Ikuto just smirked and laid the spinning pen between his fingers down. He stood up and went to his usual seat on the sofa. When he was about to sit down his long legs accidently kicked the paper bag filled with the three bottles of lotion inside. He peeked inside the paper bag and found the three bottles of lotion inside.

"You haven't used it yet?" Ikuto was slightly disappointed.

"Umm… I didn't know what was written on the bottle…" Amu knew that it was useless to hide it from Ikuto.

"Let me see." Ikuto took the three bottles out.

"I was going to ask Rima about this…" Amu picked some more vegetables out the lunchbox.

"…. How did you get into this company?" Ikuto insulted.

"Huh?" Amu looked at Ikuto with her wide open honey colored eyes.

"This is easy French!" Ikuto looked at Amu as if he was looking at an uncivilized human being.

"Ummmm… local college education…" Amu wasn't really happy deep in the heart. Inside her heart she was raging. _"WHAT"S WRONG WITH NOT KNOWING FRENCH!" _Those words repeated again and again like a broken stereo in her head.

"Pass me a pen and a piece of paper." Ikuto said as he got his hand out.

"Huh?" Amu wasn't really sure what Ikuto said.

"I'm going to write the translation down for you." Ikuto used his eyes to tell Amu to get the paper and pen quickly.

"Hai!" Amu panicky grabbed a pen and paper, then passed to Ikuto.

Later, Amu focused on picky the vegetable out of the lunchbox, while her ears were filled with the sounds of Ikuto's pen scribbling. After lunch when Amu was about to leave the room, Ikuto called out to Amu.

"Remember there's a trip tomorrow. The bus will be parked in front of the company building. The bus will leave at 7:30. Be sure to come." Ikuto smirked when he finished his sentence.

"Ok…." Amu said and walked out of the room.

**That night at Amu's house…**

"Who the hell can get to the company at 7:30 AM! You monster!" Amu raged as she smashed her pillow down on her own bed.

7:30 AM was way too early for Amu to arrive at the company building on a Saturday. First, she needs to wake up at 6:00 AM to do her preparations. Then she has to manage to get of her house at 6:30 to catch the bus. If you calculate any traffic issues in there Amu will still arrive at about 7:25AM. However, the bus Amu takes is old. The road is crappy, and the driver drives in turtle speed. More importantly, Amu needs a nice cozy sleep until 10:00 AM every Saturday. Then after that she has a mountain pile of laundry to do.

"Hmmm…. If I'm late then they have to ditch me and go to the trip without me…. Man I'm such a genius." Amu did the most evil laugh she ever did. Basically Amu's plan was to get to the company building late. She still has to go to the company building since she is a very good employee who TRIES her best to be on time.

**Next morning…**

"I'm 30 minutes late." Amu looked at her phone and smiled. 30 minutes, the bus must have made its way to Kyoto already.

Amu was wrong. She has totally forgotten the fact that Ikuto was the one who plans out the time and schedule. When Amu arrived at the company building she saw a big gigantic bus parked in front of the building.

"Why is this bus here…." Amu's mind was swirling in circles and she was about to cry.

"Oh Amu! You're here!" Nagihiko and Rima walked towards Amu.

"Isn't the bus suppose to leave at 7:30 AM?" Amu grabbed Nagihiko's shoulders and began to shake it back and forth.

"A-Amu! I-I'm g-g-getting d-d-d-dizzyyy~" Nagihiko tried to stop Amu with his tender behavior.

Rima slapped Amu's hands off Nagihiko's shoulders and looked straight into Amu's eyes. "What are you talking about? This trip from the very beginning is organized for the bus to leave and 8:00 AM."

"….That monster…" Amu murmured as she began to bang her head on the metal body of the bus.

"Amu, let's get on the bus…." Nagihiko pulled the girl who was banging her head on the metal bus.

Once Amu, Rima, and Nagihiko got on the bus they saw Ikuto sitting on the closest seat to the door. Beside his seat sat no one.

"There a seat for you and Rima at the back 5th row." Ikuto said to Amu.

"Ahhh~ Seems like the bus is full. I'll give up my space and go home now." Stupid Amu just said something brainless.

"There's one more seat." Ikuto said calmly as he looked at Amu with his midnight blue eyes.

"Where?" Amu asked.

"Here" Ikuto pointed at the seat beside him.

"Ummm… Boss wouldn't it be more comfortable for you to sit alone?" Amu was trying to find reasons for her escape.

"Sit." Strong and forceful phrase came out of Ikuto's mouth. That simple but demanding phrase was like a remote control that moved Amu onto the seat beside Ikuto.

"Ummm… boss, I remember you told me that we meet here at 7:30." Amu reminded Ikuto.

"I said 8:00, you have ear problems." Ikuto said with his cold voice.

"I'm pretty sure I heard 7:30.." Amu murmured.

"If I said 7:30, why did you appear at 8:00?" Ikuto asked. That moment Amu decided that shutting up was the only solution.

When everything was set, the bus began to drive towards Kyoto. Kyoto has a certain distance from Tokyo, so Amu had a really hard time sitting beside Ikuto. Ikuto would just look out the window, while Amu was being pressured by the aura Ikuto gave. Rima and Nagihiko were at the 5th row, absorbing what was going on with Amu and Ikuto.

"This is awkward." Nagihiko suggested.

"They really are." Rima added.

"What should we do? Amu will sooner or later get crushed by the aura boss is giving off." Nagihiko was really worried.

"You want to help them?" Rima asked.

"Of course!" Nagihiko answered back.

"Remember, if you f*** this up we will get in trouble. You know how it goes extra work for a whole month. Our salaries will be cut off at least 5%." Rima reminded.

"5%? He can't do that! This does not apply to the labor law!" Nagihiko protested.

"Ahem! He's Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Tell me something he can't accomplish." Rima glared at Nagihiko with cold eyes.

"You're right…" Nagihiko said as he sat back to his own seat.

"All we can do is watch Amu suffer." Rima sat back and sighed at the same time as Nagihiko.

"Boss? Do you want something to eat? I can get some from Rima and Nagihiko." Amu suggested.

"I'm not hungry." Ikuto answered coldly.

"Ummm… I'll go get some snacks from Nagihiko and Rima." Amu was about to stand up until Ikuto held on to Amu's waist and pushed her back down to the seat.

"It's dangerous to stand on the bus." Ikuto smirked and looked out the window again.

Amu was silently crying in her heart. All she can do was to let this silent torture crush her slowly and slowly.

…

Finally the whole group arrived to Tokyo. Once Amu and Ikuto got off the bus, they were separated. Ikuto suddenly got taken away by a bunch of female employees, while Amu purposely went to hang out with Nagihiko and Rima.

"Ahhhh~ Such a nice weather here!" Nagihiko stretched his lazy muscles as they walked.

"Yeah…. And the price here is REALLY nice." Rima said sarcastically as she laid down a box of Kyoto limited flavor chocolate back to the shelf. Obviously the chocolate was extremely expensive.

"djgl dsl sdlkxhsdhldhgl" Amu was in total panic. She couldn't even say what she was going to say properly.

"What happened?" Nagihiko asked.

"I-I-I l-l-left my w-w-w-w-w-wallet a-a-a-a-a-at h-h-h-ome!" Amu was literally crying.

"You can borrow Nagihiko's money for now." Rima suggested.

"Why me?" Nagihiko asked.

"I'm poor." Rima said as she opened her wallet and showed Nagihiko how much money she has, a one thousand yen dollar bill and a few coins that add up to 500 yen.

"You two….." Nagihiko sighed. Then he got out his wallet and was about to check how much money he has. Surprisingly, he only found three 1000 yen dollar bill in his wallet.

People let's keep in mind; the currency of Japan is really low.

1 yen = 0.0125946 dollars

Suddenly a depressing atmosphere surrounded all three of them.

"Well, let's just don't buy any souvenirs and we all packed lunch right?" Nagihiko asked.

"I did. Enough just for me." Rima warned.

"I didn't…" Amu looked at the ground and murmured.

The three decided to continue to walk and catch up with the whole group. However, Amu felt really mad not depressed. She's not mad about not bringing any money. She was mad about seeing so many girls surrounding Ikuto like he was some supreme creature.

"You see that girl with some sparkly blonde hair really near to our boss?" Rima asked with a low voice.

"Yeah?" Amu nodded.

"She's Hotori Tadase, a new secretary. Also a transsexual." Nagihiko whispered into Amu's ears.

"Eh?" Amu was shocked. Since Tadase looks even more feminine than her.

"She got her eye on our boss." Rima looked at Amu.

"She's been sticking on him like some… glue!" Nagihiko warned Amu.

"You better be careful of him if you're serious about boss." Rima suggested.

"Who said I like that monster!" Amu shouted, which made everyone around them turn around and look at Amu.

"Shhhhhhhh…. Amu!" Nagihiko and Rima said together.

****Author's note: I apologize to Tadamu fans for having to make Tadase transsexual. I 'm too lazy to come up with an OC and I basically planned how I'm going to use the other characters already. The only one I haven't plan is Tadase. So… TADA! Here it is! Tadase's spot in this story.****

Lunch was scheduled to be eaten at an extremely beautiful park near a really famous temple of Kyoto. The grass was green, and there was an extremely beautiful pond near that reflects the blue sky like a mirror.

"First of all you guys think I don't worth a transsexual?" Amu asked Nagihiko and Rima who were sitting on the grass eating their lunch.

"Well, she looks attractive physically though she was a dude. Look at her yourself. " Nagihiko looked at Amu with the captain obvious expression.

"YOU!" Amu was about to hit Nagihiko right on the head.

"No face! No boobs! No brain! No ass! No working skills! Not talented! No ass!" Rima pointed out her chopsticks in front of Amu's eyes.

"Arghhh!" Amu felt like 1000 arrows have landed on her. Since basically what Rima said was all true.

"Amu, it's ok… here eat this bread. I packed something extra for lunch." Nagihiko generously passed Amu the bread.

Nagihiko and Rima continued to enjoy their lunch. While Amu decided to eat near the pond, since she was really afraid to look at Rima face to face. Rima is really scary and cruel. No one can actually understand Rima's straight forward personality, except for Nagihiko.

"I don't look that bad…" Amu looked down to the mirror-like pond as she squeezed one of her cheeks. Suddenly her stomach growled in a really loud manner. This reminded her that she haven't even eat a single thing since they day started.

Amu opened the plastic bag of the bread and pinched a small piece. She stuffed the bread into her mouth and looked across to the group of people across the pond. There, across the pond, sat Ikuto and a bunch of female employees.

"I bet that monster is having some big and delicious lunchbox today…" Amu envied as she punched another piece of bread.

Amu looked down into the pond and found many different fishes. Orange, red, white, and many other colors colored the pond like a canvas.

"Hey fishes, I know you're hungry. Get some bread." Amu was like this mental ill person talking to the fishes in the pond.

All the fishes gathered up and snatched the bread Amu threw in the pond in a rapid manner. Amu just watched there fish eat her lunch up. Suddenly, the group of fish suddenly disappeared in front of Amu's sight. Amu's golden colored eyes followed the fishes and saw them swimming to the other end. BAM! There she saw Hotori Tadase feeding the fishes too.

"You traitors." Amu murmured to herself as she watched the school of fish swimming towards the other end. Even the fishes chose Hotori Tadase over her. So sad. So sad.

After a really sad lunch of Amu, the whole group was scheduled to go to this really famous match making temple in Kyoto. Nagihiko rushed to the temple and prayed for his won success for his romance. We all know who he wants to be matched up. Rima stared at Nagihiko as she made her own pray too. Obviously those two have interest towards each other. Amu just stood at the side waiting for the whole group to finish their tor here. She had nothing to do, since she didn't really care about romance. All she cares was to keep her job, and try to increase her own salary.

"Hinamori!" Ikuto called out.

"Y-yes?" Amu shivered when she heard that familiar voice.

"Go get a fortune picking thingy. Whatever you call it. The female employees said that this temple has really accurate fortune." Ikuto commanded.

"I don't have money." Amu looked at Ikuto sadly.

Then Ikuto got out his wallet and passed Amu a 1000 yen dollar bill.

"That's enough for the fortune." Ikuto said.

"But it's your money, which turns into YOUR fortune!" Amu tried to refuse.

"Then it's OUR fortune." Ikuto smirked and pushed Amu to the fortune picking area.

"Oh well…." Amu followed Ikuto instructions and picked a random fortune.

When Amu unrolled the fortune paper, Ikuto lowered his head to read the fortune too.

"Your fate for love has finally land upon you. Marriage is near." Ikuto read the descriptions out loud.

"…" Amu looked at the words then shoved the paper to Ikuto. "Are you sure this temple is accurate?"

Ikuto decided to ignore Amu. Later the whole day, Ikuto was trying to figure out why Amu can be such a blockhead.

"Achoo!" Amu sneezed while the cold wind blew onto her face.

"Even idiots get sick." Ikuto said coldly as he glared at Amu.

**After a few days….**

"Achoo!" Amu sneezed a really big sneeze while she was on her way to the 23rd floor for vegetable picking time again. "When did I get sick?"

When Amu walked out of the elevator she was walking like a drunk person, since she was really dizzy. Currently Amu has a really light fever.

"Hey Nagi~" Amu said lifelessly.

"Hi… you ok?" Nagihiko asked.

"*sniff* yeah I guess so… *sniff*" Clearly Amu wasn't well.

Amu walked wobbly to Ikuto's large wooden door. She was about to bang her head on the head, but her hand held on the handle of the wooden door to prevent her to fall. Amu knocked on the door then went into the room.

"Good noon boss…" After Amu finished her sentence she began to cough in a really violent way.

"Hinamori you…." Before Ikuto could finish his sentence he heard a really loud sound that sounded like "_bam!"_ He looked up, but he couldn't see Amu. Ikuto stood up to see what happened, and he saw a girl with pink hair on his floor. Her eyes were closed and her face was pale.

**Sorry for the late update! Sorry!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for reading this story~**

**I don't own anything**

**Having Lunch with the Monster**

"Lalalalalala~" Amu was singing while she was skipping in a big field of flowers. Suddenly, the sky darken and a large shiny lightning landed directly on Amu's head. By the time Amu realized, she turned into a small white rabbit.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Amu screeched as she looked at her small bunny palms. "What happened to me."

Amu was looking on the floor, sobbing at the flowers. Somehow the flowers turned into a darker color, it was because of a shadow. Rabbit Amu tilted her white head up, along with her long ears, she saw a man standing.

"Hey rabbit." The man looked down at the rabbit with his blue eyes.

"!" Rabbit Amu didn't know what to do. Her boss, Ikuto was in front of her. Within a few seconds another lightning roared. This time it landed on Ikuto. Within a blink of an eye, Ikuto turned into a blue wild cat. Those big large wild cats that are extremely dangerous.

"I'm hungry." Wild cat Ikuto announced.

Once Amu rabbit heard that she immediately escaped. However, wild cats have longer legs that rabbits, so within a step rabbit Amu was under wild cat Ikuto's feet.

"Let me gooooo!" Rabbit Amu cried and whined.

"No, you're turning into my lunch" Wild cat Ikuto said and gulped rabbit Amu down into his digestive system.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Amu screamed and sat up. She was in Ikuto's office. Since she fainted during lunch time, she slept on the sofa of the office.

"Oh, you woke up?" Ikuto asked.

"I-it was just a dream? Phew.." Amu said as she placed her hands above her heart, still beating in irregular fast speed.

"The doctor already came. You caught a cold." Ikuto said as he stood up from his desk and walked towards the sofa. Then he sat down right beside Amu.

"O-Oh! Sorry.." Amu apologized for no reasons.

"Why didn't you tell me that you're sick?" Ikuto touched Amu's forehead to make sure the fever was gone.

"You're not mad?" Amu asked.

"When am I mad?" Ikuto asked.

_Are you f***ing kidding me? You always have the face that you'll fire any employee the next second. _Amu thought in her mind, and tried not to let her face show her emotions.

"Don't go back to work this afternoon." Ikuto stood up as he ruffled Amu's hair wand when back to his usual spot.

"No! I have to go back to work. If I am absent my end of the year extra credit salary will be cut off!" Amu aggressively looked at Ikuto

That moment Ikuto endured the feeling of wanting to throw Amu off the window. He was being generous and being kind, and she's not accepting it? To Ikuto that was another form of humiliation.

"Hinamori Amu, eat your meds and go back to sleep. If you say another word, your end of the year extra credit salary will not be cut off. It'll be gone." Ikuto threatened as he pointed at the medicine on the small table.

"Y-Yes boss…." Amu quickly ate the medicine and went back to sleep. Amu realized that she actually got onto Ikuto's nerves.

Since Amu was sick, it wasn't really hard for her to go back to sleep. Under the sound of Ikuto's pen writing and the sounds of paper flipping Amu returned to sleep. Amu couldn't believe that she really liked the feeling of the atmosphere. That was the first time Amu felt safe being in the same room as Ikuto. Later, Amu woke up again and returned home. However, when she woke up she didn't see Ikuto but there was a note.

_Go home when you wake up. There's some emergency stuff._

_-Tsukiyomi Ikuto_

The note was hand written, and the pen marks were hard and dark. You can really tell Ikuto presses quite hard while he writes..

**The next day….**

"Neee~ Amu… did you get in a fight with boss?" Yaya asked Amu.

"What?" Amu looked at Yaya with really puzzled eyes.

"Well…" Yaya rolled on her office chair to Amu's spot in the office.

"Hmmmm?" Amu tilted her head.

"Yesterday I saw Hotori Tadase going on Tsukiyomi-san's car." Yaya whispered.

"What?" Amu was confused.

"They were in a rush… so I thought… you might be in a fight with boss. So he decided to make you jealous by going on a date with a girl prettier than you." Yaya looked at the other direction.

"…. Go back to work." Amu said with a plain voice. She lost to the transsexual again.

_Ring~_ It was Amu's office telephone again.

"Hello?" Amu picked the phone up.

"It's me, Nagihiko. You must have heard the news about Hotori Tadase getting on to boss' car right?" Nagihiko asked.

"Yeah.." Amu answered.

"Don't misunderstand. It was because Utau-san was in a car crash and she lost a lot of blood again and Hotori Tadase has the same blood…." Nagihiko explained but was interrupted.

"You don't have to explain. It's not like I'm his girlfriend or something." Amu said and hung the phone. Then Amu took a glance at her wrist, staring at the blood vessels that can be seen. Since Amu received lunchboxes from Utau for donating blood to her, then this means Tadase will receive the same treatment too. Seems like Amu's vegetable picking session s over. Amu was supposed to be happy, but she wasn't. That day Amu didn't receive a call to do her vegetable picking.

**At Amu's home….**

"Dia…." Amu whined through the phone.

"Yes?" Dia asked.

"You're my only hope….." Amu said sadly.

"What's the matter?" Dia's gentle voice passed through the phone.

"You're the most mature out of all my friends. You're the only one who'll give me the right advice." Amu praised.

"You better don't let Miki, Ran, and Suu hear that." Dia giggled.

"Ummm…how should I start." Amu wondered.

"It's ok. Start however you like, I'm listening." Dia said with a tender tone.

"Ok… for example! Once upon a time there was a rabbit. The rabbit was captured by a wild cat; those big wild cats that you can find in the desert. The wild cat captured this rabbit decided to feed it for awhile, then later when the rabbit is fat enough the wild cat will eat this rabbit. However, one day the wild cat decided to set this rabbit free…. What should the rabbit do?" Amu sighed as she finished her explanation.

"Then… be a wild and free rabbit." Dia suggested.

"What if the rabbit doesn't feel happy about being set free?" Amu asked.

"Then this rabbit fell in love with that wild cat." Dia answered.

"Hmmm… I suppose this rabbit has mental problems." Amu suggested.

"Amu, remember. Be true to yourself. Accept your own feelings, especially in romance." Dia hinted.

"Hmmm…. Whatever. Thanks for listening to me." Amu said as she hung the phone.

That night Amu didn't have a good sleep. Is it true that she has fall in love with Ikuto, or does she really have mental problems? For the whole night Amu was thinking about this question. Her mind was occupied by things she didn't want to think about.

**Next day….**

"Hello?" Amu picked up her office telephone that rung a few seconds ago.

"Hinamori Amu, you dare skip work?" Ikuto angrily asked through the phone. Since yesterday Amu didn't appear at the 23rd floor.

"Ummmm…"Amu didn't expect Ikuto to expect her at the 23rd floor yesterday.

"Get you're a** up here now." Ikuto was really angry.

Amu followed Ikuto's order and went to the 23rd right after that phone call. Like a robot she sat down on the soda and began to pick the vegetables out, without even taking a glance at Ikuto. Though Amu bowed a little when she walked in, but she didn't verbally greet her boss.

"Why didn't you come yesterday?" Ikuto asked.

"Is Utau-san ok?" Amu asked back.

"Oh, so you heard about it already. She's fine." Ikuto put his pen down and walked towards the sofa.

"Then, how are you going to thank Hotori-san?" Amu asked again.

"Why are you asking?" Ikuto asked back.

"Well…. Ummm…" Amu wasn't really sure why she's asking either.

"Money." Ikuto said coldly.

_What you gave her money, and gave me bad memories about pork liver? Are you kidding me? _Amu's head was spinning while heating up.

"Then why didn't you give me money?" Amu asked again.

"Are you some idiot? Don't you know that fishers use a longer fishing string for fishing big fishes!? Don't you know what my intention is?" Ikuto was getting really mad, really mad.

"ARGHHHH!" Amu struggled while touching her own neck.

"What now?" Ikuto glared at Amu.

"T-T-T-The b-b-bone o-o-of t-t-the f-f-fish i-i-is s-st-stuck i-in m-my thr-throat!" Amu can hardly even talk.

….

Ikuto called the office doctor in to help Amu to get rid of the fish bone in her throat. The doctor endured from laughing while he tried to get the bone out of Amu's throat. Ikuto was keeping his hand on his face the whole time. He couldn't understand why can Amu be such a block head. After the bone was taken out, Amu and the doctor got shooed out Ikuto's office.

"Hmmm big fish…" Amu murmured when she's in the elevator. "Big fishes have sharper bones… guess I just don't like them."

Ikuto's words didn't affect Amu at all. Almost all normal human beings understand what Ikuto meant, but Amu isn't normal at all.

**After a few days….. (Friday)**

"Amu-chan! What are you going to wear tomorrow?' Yaya asked.

"Huh what?" Amu wasn't really sure what Yaya was talking about.

"Seems like overworking made you stupid. Tomorrow is the new year party of our company!" Yaya excitedly said.

"New year? But I thought new year is 2 and a half weeks away!" Amu look really puzzled.

"Because boss wants to thank the employee for the hard work, so he always holds a party at the end of the year. Since during new years many people are busy, so we do it before new year." Yaya explained.

"Ohhhh…." Amu nodded.

That night Amu went home and flipped through her closet. Since she didn't have any elegant clothes she decided to wear the dress she wore for Utau's son's one month old birthday. Since it was winter, Amu decided to wear the dress with a nice looking jacket that matches together. However, Amu wasn't really excited about the party itself, she was excited about the prize being given out. Almost every employee has the chance to get a prize. According to Yaya the lowest prize last year was digital camera, and the best prize this year is possibly a really expensive imported car. Starting from that point Amu was imagining her being the winner of that prize. Since she can't drive, she's going to sell this car at a really high price. Suddenly, something snapped Amu out of the dream. She just recalled that the person who is giving out the best prize is Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

"Now….. I don't want the prize." Amu murmured as she went to sleep/

**Party time~ **

When Amu walked into the hotel, she thought she saw a group of models instead of female employees. All of them were dressed in an extremely fashion manner, and they all somehow seemed to shine. Of course Amu was shocked when she saw this scene. Since she didn't take this party seriously she didn't expect people to be this flashy.

"Amu!" A voice called from the back.

"Oh! Hi ,Nagi and Rima~" Amu greeted happily.

Nagihiko was in a dressed properly in a dark blue suit, and Rima was dressed in a light pinkish purple dress. There was dark blue bow tied on her waist area. When Nagihiko and Rima stood side by side together, they looked just like a couple. Actually they are one now.

"Rima, you look so cute!" Amu praised.

"Not cuter than her." Rima pointed to a crowd of female employees.

"Super flashy tonight." Nagihiko commented.

In the middle of the crowd of girls was Hotori Tadase. She was wearing a light yellow dress and a crown-like hair accessory that matches with her start-like blonde hair. Though the crowd of female employee was already flashy, but somehow Tadase was very eye catching.

"Wow…." Amu stared.

"Yep, you lost again." Rima said coldly.

"You…." Before Amu could say anything, she realized Rima and Nagihiko were holding hands. "When did you guys…."

"You don't have to know." Rima said and walked away with Nagihiko.

"Congrats Nagi!" Amu shouted while Rima blushed.

…..

"Lobster, lamb steak, snow fish… which one shall I start out~" Amu happily looked at the buffet that was being displayed in front of her.

"Amu! I though you'll dress up more flashy!" Yaya complained.

"How about you? Dressed in a plain pink dress." Amu said back.

"Well, I don't have to attract anymore men! I have my darling already." Yaya excitedly announced.

"What? Who?" Amu was so shocked. Even Yaya has a boyfriend now?

"Sanjou Kairi from product planning department~" Yaya had both of her hands on her red cheeks.

"congrats… congrats…" Amu decided to start off with lobster first.

Just when Amu was about to eat, there was a screech from the entrance of the room. It was the crowd of flashy female employees. Why were they screeching? Well, guess what? Ikuto just entered the room.

"Oh my god, the boss is so hot today~" One female employee said as she almost fainted.

"That suit fits him perfectly!" The other screeched.

"I like how he pulls his hair to the back." Another one commented.

"I can finally see his adorable face that aren't covered by his bangs~" Some other screeched.

"…. Seriously?" Amu insulted silently.

After a few minutes Ikuto entered the room, he went up the stage to do some opening remarks, though many people had already started eating. During the opening remarks Amu just stared at the buffet and started to get carried away by the attractive scent.

"Crabby~ Crabby~" Amu walked towards the steamed crab. When she took a piece and started to eat she heard a voice from behind.

"Hinamori-san!" The voice called.

"Yes? Hi, Souma-san" Amu turned around and saw Souma Kukai, Utau's husband. "Wait… you work for this company?"

"Ah! No, it's just I advertise for one of the products. Since I have nothing to do today, I've decided to come" Kukai explained.

"Ohhh!" Amu nodded.

"By the way, thank you for saving Utau once again. A few days ago if you didn't donate blood to her again something bad might have happened. Thank you very much." Kukai thanked with all this heart.

"Ummm… Souma-san I think you have misunderstood something. I didn't…." Before Amu was able to explain everything a voice interrupted them.

"Kukai!" Ikuto called out.

"Ah! Ikuto, what the matter?" Kukai asked.

"Someone is finding you there." Ikuto pointed at a random direction.

"Really? But I don't hear my name being called." Kukai said.

"SOMEONE IS CALLING YOU!" Ikuto was basically forcing Kukai to disappear.

"Ok… chill" Kukai then walked away.

"Hi… boss…" Amu awkwardly called out.

"…." Ikuto didn't say anything. He just simply ignored Amu. Then he picked up a drink from a waiter and walked towards another direction. He looked back, telling Amu to follow him.

"…..ummmm" Amu wasn't really happy with the attitude.

Amu just followed Ikuto for the sake of her job. Who knows what'll happen if she doesn't follow him.

"Boss? I think Souma-san misunderstood something. I wasn't the one to donate Utau-san the blood a few days ago." Amu stared up at Ikuto.

"Then let him misunderstand." Ikuto took a sip of his drink. "If he asks you something or thanks you later on. Just accept it."

"But… I'm not the one." Amu continued to stare at Ikuto.

"Don't think too much." Ikuto said. "Continue to follow me."

"Why?" Amu asked.

"You're my shield from drinking. Most people won't want to drink with me when I have a girl beside me." Ikuto explained.

"Huh? What's that sorcery?" Amu asked.

"Just follow." Ikuto smirked. "Otherwise your end of the year extra credit salary…."

"Ok! Ok!" Amu continued to follow Ikuto.

As Amu and Ikuto walked through the room of people, many people stared. Many times Ikuto had to stop and talk to some old looking employees. Amu could guess that they are experienced old employees that make a whole lot each year.

"Ohhh~ Tsukiyomi-san you have such a cute partner today." One old man praised.

"Thank you…" Amu awkwardly thanked.

Then they moved on to talk to the next old man.

"What a cute girl you have with you today, Tsukiyomi-san!" A particular jolly old man said.

"Thank you…" Once again Amu awkwardly thanked.

"She is so cute and …(abbreviation of stupid praises)…. When she stands right next to you she's so …..(abbreviation of more stupid praises)…. I'll vote for her later for the cutest girl today!" The jolly old man laughed.

"We have to get going." Ikuto said as he pulled Amu away.

"That man must have a really long tongue." Amu suggested.

"Why?" Ikuto asked.

"People with long tongues talk a whole lot." Amu looked at Ikuto with her honey colored eyes. Ikuto chuckled a little. His smiling face made Amu blush a little bit.

Suddenly a new drink was passed to Amu.

"What is this?" Amu asked.

"It's a cocktail with less alcohol in it. Your face is getting red, you might be drinking too much." Ikuto explained.

"Oh…. Thank you." Amu received the drink when another thing was passed to Amu.

"This is for the competition. Every female employee will get one. We choose 'the lady of the night' and the winner will dance the first dance." Ikuto explained.

"Ohhh~ First dance… with who?" Amu asked.

"Me." Ikuto smirked.

"oh….." Amu felt really happy for not wearing something flashy for the first time of the night.

"There's money for the winner too." Ikuto have realized what attracts Amu the most, money.

"Really?... but I don't think I'll win it." Amu sadly looked on the floor.

"You don't look really outstanding today, so does the other female employees." Ikuto said.

"Boss, that's really offensive for the others." Amu suggested.

"Go sit down, the prize picking activity is going to start." Ikuto pushed Amu's back lightly.

During the prize picking time, Amu kept praying for her to get a prize. Though she didn't want the best prize, but the other prizes are attractive enough. However, Amu didn't get a single prize. That really disappointed her.

"Well, we're done with the prize picking activity….. Now we're on a really excited part of the party today!" One of the MCs announced.

"We're going to announce the winner of 'The lady of the Night'…!" The other MC announced

"The winner is…." Both of the MCs announced as the drum roll music filled up the room/

Amu took in a deep breath.

"Hotori Tadase, from the executive department!"

Once again Amu lost to the transsexual.

"Now let's welcome Tsukiyomi-san and Hotori-san dance the first dance of the night" The MC announced.

Slowly the music began and in the center of the room you can see Ikuto and Tadase dancing together. Amu sat in her seat watching Ikuto and Tadase dancing together. Many female employees whined and Amu really wanted to go slap them across the face.

While Ikuto was dancing, his eyes caught Amu's. That moment Amu was stunned and also shocked, since Ikuto gave Amu a glance saying "Don't move. Stay right there." The Amu turned around pretending she didn't get the message. Ikuto was slightly pissed. After a few moments of Ikuto dancing with Tadase, some people started to join in. The first ones to join in were Nagihiko and Rima.

Rima looked really nervous when she was dancing, but since Nagihiko was a good dancer he guided Rima smoothly. Those two dancing made a really cute picture. Some people were saying "awwww~" when Nagihiko and Rima danced.

"Hinamori-san!" Kukai called out.

"Oh! Hi!" Amu said again.

"I didn't finish thanking you!" Kukai said.

"Ahhh~ That? That was what I was suppose to do, so it's ok if you don't thank me." Amu did what Ikuto told her.

"Thank you." Kukai said again.

"By the way, I thought Utau-san was outside of Japan?" Amu asked.

"Huh? She did go to America to work for about a week after she gave birth to Daichi. Other than that she's always in Japan." Kukai explained.

"Oh…..!" Amu was cursing Ikuto inside. "Goodbye Souma-san, I have to go."

"Ok.. Bye." Kukai said to Amu.

Amu was so angry when she walked out of the room. So she was being toyed around the whole time. Being some vegetable picker and being toyed by this blue monster. She was living under a lie for such a long time. When Amu realized, she was already at the lobby of the hotel.

"Arghhh! My jacket!" Amu angrily said. Since she left her jacket on her seat.

_Ring~ _Amu's phone rang.

"Hello?" Amu said through the phone.

"Where are you?" Ikuto asked.

"Lobby." Amu said.

"Get back up here." Ikuto demanded.

"Don't wanna." Amu was a little big drunk. That's why she has a little bit more courage than usual.

"Then stay there, I'll go find you." Ikuto said.

"Bring my jacket down too." Amu commanded. Alcohol can make someone totally different.

After a few minutes Ikuto appeared at the lobby with Amu's jacket. Amu was standing outside in the cold winter wind and her face all red. Ikuto was about to scold Amu, but seeing Amu standing emotionless in the cold wind he decided not to.

"I'll send you home." Ikuto said as he passed the jacket to Amu.

**On the car ride…**

There was a silence in the car until Amu started to talk.

"I heard that Utau-san isn't outside of Japan." Amu said coldly.

"Oh." Ikuto focused on driving.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Amu asked.

"I didn't?" Ikuto lied again.

Sometime Amu thinks that Ikuto is some type of alien. She can't communicate to him by speaking Japanese or any other earthling language. Sometimes she can't even figure out how Ikuto's logic works.

"Hey boss." Amu called out again.

"Yeah?" Ikuto answered back.

"Can I misunderstand that you like me?" Amu asked without being embarrassed, seems like drinking really makes a person totally difference.

"It's ok if you misunderstand." Ikuto said as he smiled a little.

Amu was confused for a moment. Does this mean that Ikuto likes her? Maybe it's another prank again. Amu could really make her mind clear as she started to feel a little bit dizzy.

"Slow down a little bit" Amu said.

"You're dizzy?" Ikuto asked.

"No, it's just too fast." Amu was saying some nonsense stuff already.

Finally the white imported sports car appeared in front of Amu's apartment. When Amu was about to loosen her seat belt Ikuto's face suddenly appear in front of her.

"Don't be so nervous." Ikuto chuckled. "I'm helping you too loosen your seat belt."

"W-When did you start liking me?" Amu asked.

"I thought the one who always comes to the 23rd floor when she shouldn't be should tell me first." Ikuto said.

"Me?" Amu asked.

"Not you?" Ikuto glanced at Amu.

"I-I-I…" That moment in Amu's mind there was a picture of a battlefield. There were a row of female soldiers trying to fight over this big blue dinosaur. Bullets were flying around and tanks were driving around. Somehow that picture lured Amu's courage out. "I don't like you."

Those three phrases shocked Ikuto. "Excuse me?"

"Because you're tooooooooooooo childish." Amu said without a single hesitation.

"Hinamori Amu…" Ikuto said with a really angry tone.

"If you kick me out of the company because of this, then you are EXTRA childish." Amu stuck her tongue out.

"I won't kick you out." Ikuto did his classic smirk.

"Ok. Good. I'm going." Amu opened the car door and stepped out the imported car.

When Amu was about to walk into the lobby of her apartment Ikuto called out to her again.

"Hinamori Amu!" Ikuto called with his deep voice as he pulled his window down.

"Huh?" Amu turned around showing her drunk face.

"I have two questions for you." Ikuto looked at Amu with his blue eyes.

"Math problems? If it's math I'm not going to answer them." Amu looked really drunk.

"Why do you always come to the 23rd floor, because I command you to do so? Why do you always eat lunch with me, because I command you to do so too?" Ikuto's voice echoed in the dark night. "Think about it."

"Ok~ Good night~" Amu said as she entered the lobby of her apartment.

It wasn't until the next day, Amu realized what type of trouble she caused for herself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the late update Please read and review~**

**I don't own anything**

**Having Lunch with the Monster**

The warm sun shine and the sound of teeth brushing filled up Amu's small apartment. Amu was standing in front of her sink brushing her teeth, trying to remember what happened yesterday.

_Yesterday…._ Amu thought in her mind. Suddenly Amu bit onto her own tooth brush in a really rapid speed. The hairy part and the solid plastic part of her brush was about to separate.

"I rejected boss…." Amu stared at her reflection in the mirror.

After Amu spit the white foam out and washed her face. She grabbed a jacket and ran downstairs, retreating back to the crime scene. Amu knew that what happened yesterday all happened, it wasn't a dream, but Amu still wanted to return to the crime scene to make sure it really happened.

Downstairs Amu stared at the road Ikuto drove off last night, and she stood on the spot where the imported car was parked. Without blinking her eyes, Amu stared at the concrete road beneath her feet. She just stared and stared as some scenes from yesterday slowly entered her mind. This concentration was distracted by a voice calling from Amu's side.

"Ahhh~ Hinamori-san" A granny politely greeted Amu.

"Good morning." Amu smiled and greeted back.

"Was that guy from yesterday your boyfriend?" The granny asked.

"Huh?" Amu was really confused.

"Such a lucky girl…. A handsome and rich boyfriend." The granny giggled.

"What?" Amu was really extremely confused.

"Hope you youngsters can make it to the vow." The granny smiled and walked away, to the direction of the supermarket.

"What the hell?" Amu murmured as her honey colored eyes enlarged. Then she used the fastest speed to run back to her room.

Amu tossed herself directly on the bed, gripping onto her blanket sheet. A small burning red face was buried into the pillow as a violent rage occurred in that small brain of Amu's.

_Why! Boss! Why! Why did do that! I don't know if I like you or not… actually I never even think that I like you! Whyyyyy! Can't you also make reservations for confessing too? Boss! This is too sudden!_

Slowly the questions from last night appeared in Amu's mind.

"_Why do you always come to the 23rd floor, because I command you to do so? Why do you always eat lunch with me, because I command you to do so too?"_

Ikuto's voice echoed in Amu's mind. Those little small hands of Amu went to touch her own face and Amu could feel the increasing temperature on her face.

"I have to go to somewhere with people around… yes! I'll go shopping!" Amu panicky changed into her casual clothes and walked out of her apartment. Going to places with a lot of people might not help Amu figure out the answer to her question, but the cold winter wind will calm Amu's increasing temperature down.

After Amu calmed her brain down, she realized that she needs an advice from a friend or someone. So Amu got her phone out and dialed Miki's number.

"Hello?" Miki called out cheerily through the phone.

"Miki! I need help." Amu shouted.

"Ok…? So how do I help you?" Miki asked.

"So… I…" Right before Amu was going to tell Miki her problem, Miki interrupted Amu.

"Oh yeah! When are you coming back to Hokkaido?" Miki asked.

"December 31st." Amu answered.

"Ok! Continue." Miki resumed back to the main topic.

"So… if you're confessed by a really rich, handsome, powerful, and perfect man… what should you do?" Amu asked.

"Well… according to manga plots, the girl should just accept the guy so I can end the series." Miki said.

"What if it's not a manga plot?" Amu asked again.

"Then it's just like treasure chest falling from the sky landing in front of you." Miki described.

"Then how are you going to deal with the treasure chest?" Amu asked.

"Touch is, smell it, embrace it, love it, and stare at it." Miki said without a single hesitation.

"Ok…" Amu wasn't really sure what Miki meant.

"Then leave the treasure chest alone and continue waking." Miki continued.

"Why are you leaving the treasure chest alone?" Amu asked.

"A treasure chest is useless when there is no key. You can't open it, you can't get the treasure inside! So…. Make as much physical contact with it then leave it." Miki explained.

"That was SOOO HELPFUL." Amu said sarcastically.

"You're being confesseedd?" Miki was extremely shocked.

"No, it's not me! A colleague." Amu lied.

"Phew~ It's not you. If you're actually confessed by some guy then pigs can definitely fly." Miki chuckled.

"That was offensive." Amu commented.

….

Since it almost every company is really busy at the end of the year, Amu and Ikuto were obviously both busy. Amu spent all her day summing up and organizing of the data of the company, while Ikuto was busy having to organizing plans for the coming year. Both of them were busy, so they didn't meet each other at all.

"Ahhh~ My work for this year is all done!" Amu cheered.

"Amu you're going back to Hokkaido right?" Yaya asked.

"Yep!" Amu said as she packed her things ready to go home.

"You go by plane right? Tomorrow's?" Yaya asked.

"Then can you help me refund this ticket? My family planned to go to Hokkaido for new year, but then they suddenly wanted to go to Okinawa. So this plane ticket needs a refund. Can you please refund it for me?" Yaya asked.

"Ok sure!" Amu said as she took the ticket away. Then Amu walked out of the office back to her apartment.

Today is also the last day she gets to stay in her apartment. Her rental contract is due, and her landlord wasn't planning to rent this apartment anymore. So Amu decided to return to Hokkaido first, and search for a house online. Since the internet is such a convenient tool in modern world, why not use it? The next day Amu returned her keys back to the landlord and went to the airport with all her belongings.

Later, Amu arrived to the airport. Since there was still some time until Amu can check get on her plane, Amu decided to get a cup of coffee. Just when Amu walked out of the coffee shop she slipped her phone and wallet into her pocket and took her luguage, then she went to the refund area to refund Yaya's plane ticket.

"Geez… why is there so much people refunding?" Amu stared at the extremely long line at the refund area.

"Umm…. Excuse me but do you want to refund this ticket?" A stranger asked.

"Yeah…" Amu stared at the stranger in a really cautious way.

"Is this a ticket to Hokkaido?" The stranger asked.

"Yes." Amu answered.

"Please sell it to me!" The stranger bowed.

"O-ok…. But I'll sell it to you with the refund price, which is cheaper." Amu smiled kindly.

"Thank you! By the way your ticket is real right?" The stranger looked really worried.

"Why?" Amu asked back.

"These days there are some fake tickets floating around the market." The stranger warned.

"Hope that won't happen to us…" Amu murmured as she gave the stranger the ticket and kept the money in her pocket. Later Amu will give that money to Yaya.

After Amu sold the ticket she still had about one hour left until she has to get on the plane. So Amu decided to spend her time slowly and casually near the souvenir stores. However, that peaceful moment only maintained about 30 minutes.

"It's her! That girl! That one!" A voice called from the back of Amu.

Amu turned around and saw the person who she sold the tickets too with… a bunch of police.

"She sold me these fake tickets!" The person angrily pouted.

"What me?" Amu pointed at herself and she was stunned, really stunned. Before Amu was able to realize, she was already sitting at the police station.

"Girl, where did you get that ticket?" the police asked.

"My workmate asked me to refund it for her." Amu answered.

"So…. Where do you work?" The police asked again.

"I work in Easter." Amu stared at the police with puppy eyes.

"Can you prove it?" The police asked.

"Ok…" Amu was about to get her wallet from her pocket for her employee ID, and that was when the sad thing happened.

"Why are you so slow?" The police complained.

"My wallet for stolen!" Amu cried outloud.

"Contact someone from your company." The police sighed.

"Ok…" Amu was finding for her phone in her other pocket when another sad moment took place.

"What is it this time again?" The police flipped his eyeballs.

"My phone is also stolen!" Amu cried out loud.

"Chilllll!" The police was really angry. He shoved the police station phone towards Amu. "Use the phone here."

Amu squeezed her brain and finally she was able to memorize Rima's number. She clicked a few buttons and dialed for Rima's mobile.

"Hello?" Amu said through the phone.

"Yes?" Rima asked.

"It's me Amu…." Amu explained her situation.

"Oh… I see, but I'm at a business party…. I'll tell Nagihiko to get you." Rima said.

"Ok…. Thank you… I'm at the police station near the airport." Amu was so thankful that moment.

After about 40 minutes a black imported car appeared in front of the police station. Nagihiko walked of the car and straight into the police station to get Amu.

"Nagi!" Nagihiko's appearance was like god to Amu that moment.

"I'm here." Nagihiko smiled and explained some things to the police and Amu finally got to leave the police station.

"Thank you Nagihiko!" Amu thanked Nagihiko with all her heart.

"Don't thank me…. Thank him." Nagihiko pointed outside where the black imported car was, beside the car stood Ikuto.

"Why is boss here?" Amu asked.

"He left the party early to pick you up." Nagihiko chuckled.

"Where's Rima?" Amu asked.

"Oh… she was a bit drunk so she went home by taking the subway." Nagihiko smiled and walked out the police station with Amu.

When Amu walked towards the black imported car she used the attitude of an elementary kid walking into the principles office. She lowered her head, had both of her hands neatly clinging onto each other, and she walked in small steps.

"Get on the car." Ikuto said as he patted down some snow that landed on his black winter jacket.

"True, and it's starting to snow." Nagihiko suggested as he opened the door car for Ikuto.

After Ikuto entered the car, Nagihiko went to the driver's seat. Surprisingly he found Amu sitting on the seat beside the driver's seat.

"_Amu…. You should be sitting with boss…" _Nagihiko used his eyes to send this message to Amu.

"_I just got in trouble…. I don't think it's a good idea." _Amu looked back at Nagihiko to send this message.

"_ok…" _Nagihiko replied back with a stare and nod.

During this car ride there was this really awkward silence in the car. Nagihiko tried to start a topic, but Ikuto refused to join and Amu was too nervous to talk. However, Amu was having a harder time than Nagihiko. Currently, Amu does not have a single penny with her. She already returned her keys to her landlord, and she lost her phone. In other words, Amu is just like a homeless person with some luggage with her.

"Nagihiko stop at that intersection." Ikuto commanded. "There's a subway station near this area, please go home by the subway."

"Yes, boss." Nagihiko nodded as Amu swallowed a chunk of her saliva.

Nagihiko parked the road on the road side of the intersection, he got off the car and waved goodbye to Amu. Ikuto got off the back seat and switched to the driver seat. When he got in the car, Amu lowered her head even more. The car started to drive.

Awkward moment of really awkward silence….

"Boss, you can drive?" Amu asked.

"Is this the first time you see me drive?" Ikuto coldly asked back.

"No, I meant you went to the business party didn't you?" Amu corrected.

"Those small business parties don't require me to drink." Ikuto did a smirk.

"Oh…" Amu nodded and the car was silent again.

"So, you told the police that you're the employee of 'Easter'." Ikuto stated.

"Yes." Amu claimed.

"So you only remember that you work in my company when you're in trouble." Ikuto did a teasing smirked as he glanced at Amu.

"No, I always remember that I serve for the great company 'Easter'!" Amu explained.

"Then why didn't I even see you once after the party?" Ikuto asked.

"I was really busy with work, so I was always running around dealing with something new." Amu's hand began to sweat.

"Hmmm…" Ikuto did a sly glance at Amu.

"Umm… Boss, since I'm such a diligent worker, may I get my salary a little bit early?" Amu remembered the fact that she had lost her phone and wallet.

"Hinamori Amu, my money isn't that easily to be borrowed." Ikuto smiled. "Think about what you should do…"

"Errmmm…." Amu was in total panic, since she didn't know what to do. Suddenly a flash back appeared in her blank mind.

"_Why do you always come to the 23rd floor, because I command you to do so? Why do you always eat lunch with me, because I command you to do so too?" Ikuto's voice echoed in the dark night. **"Think about it."**_

"There's a really famous park with a lot of homeless people at the next turn…." Ikuto warned.

"Umm….. Yes, boss! I thought about the question you asked me." Amu's brain was turning around and around. She never thought about the question, but she doesn't want to end up in the homeless park either.

"So why do you come to my office everyday?" Ikuto asked as he parked the car at the side of the road.

After Amu squeezed almost everything out her brain she finally came up with a final answer. "I- I- I… Boss you looks very hot, so I wanted to look at you to improve my eye sight!"

There was a moment of silence in the car. Amu was probably the first employee to tell Ikuto that he is hot this straight forward.

"Then what about after that?" Ikuto asked.

"_After that…."_ Amu thought in her mind when the scene of her rejecting Ikuto replayed in her brain. "Oh… that?"

"Yes, that." Ikuto looked at Amu straight in the eye.

"Errrmmm…. " Amu's hands were fidgeting. "That's…. that's…"

"That's?" Ikuto raised one of his eyebrows.

"That's part of my plan, people say it's more interesting when the girl is hard to get…" Amu just dug her own grave, a very deep one. That moment Amu really wanted to cry, how the hell the she end up like this.

Another silence filled the whole car once again. Until Ikuto started to drove away from the side and started to drive again.

"Hinamori Amu, you know what? I like your answer." Ikuto chuckled.

"…."Amu did a really awkward smile.

"I planned to send you to some hotel and lend you some money… but plan changed." Ikuto did a really happy smile as he drove the car into another direction.

"What?" Amu didn't have a really good feeling.

"You'll be living at my house for a few days." Ikuto smiled at the stunned Amu.


	9. Chapter 9

**Please read a review~ Please tell me how I can improve this story, really I need opinions *serious stare***

**I don't own anything…**

**Having Lunch with the Monster**

"You're be living at my house for a few days." Ikuto smiled at the stunned Amu.

With a few turns Ikuto was driving towards the highway, and then somehow they ended up in a really peaceful area of Tokyo. There wasn't many cars around this area, this place was still Tokyo. However, this area of Tokyo is quiet a peaceful, the best place for a rich family to build a large mansion.

On the car ride, Amu wasn't able to digest what Ikuto said to her. She was still judging whether what Ikuto just said was true or not. By the time Amu mind was back to reality, she saw the car approaching to an elegant black metal gate. That was probably the most delicate and elegant gate she have ever seen in her life. Once the car approached close enough to the gate, the gate opened up. An European style mansion revealed as the gate opened. Ikuto's car drove towards the big wooden door and stopped.

"We're here." Ikuto said as he pulled the break.

"O-Oh!" Amu got off the car in a panic manner.

When Amu got off the car she saw a few people in uniforms getting Amu's luggage out of the trunk of the car. Those people were servants in the Tsukiyomi households.

"Come here." Ikuto grabbed Amu gently closer to him.

"O-Ok…" Amu just obediently obeyed.

Once the big wooden door opened Amu saw the most gorgeous interior design in her life. The outside appearance of the house was based on the Victorian period fashion, so was the inside. Walking into this mansion was like another form of time traveling.

"….wow" Amu eyes glowed as she absorbed the decorations within the house.

"This is the old mansion, I don't usually live here." Ikuto explained.

"_What? Old mansion? Rich people logic…" _Amu thought in her mind.

Suddenly Amu was asked politely to change into indoor slippers. There was a little bit of insecure feeling that came into Amu's mind. Then Amu remembered that she was supposed to call her family and inform her late arrival.

"Umm… Boss, may I borrow your phone?" Amu asked as she lightly pulled Ikuto's jacket sleeve.

Ikuto passed his mobile to Amu, then Ikuto walked towards a middle aged kind looking man. That middle aged kind looking man was the butler of the Tsukiyomi mansion.

"Hello mom?" Amu called out to the other side of her phone.

"Amu?" Amu's mom wasn't really sure why Amu is calling. "You should be on the plane right now, aren't you?"

"Umm… some problem occurred, so I won't be able to fly back to Hokkaido today…" Amu explained the whole situation to her mom. Amu was scolded by her mom for about 15 minutes or so.

"So where are you staying tonight?" Amu's mom asked.

"Umm…. At my colleagues place!" Amu didn't dare to say it was Ikuto's place.

Ikuto, who was giving orders to the butler, suddenly paused and listen to Amu's conversation. He was surprised that Amu called him a colleague, instead of boss. Well, but Ikuto can't really do anything either. So he continued to give orders to the butler.

"Book Hinamori Amu's ticket at tomorrow noon." Ikuto said without even checking if there are earlier flights or not.

After the phone call a maid, about the age of Amu, asked politely asked Amu to follow her. When Amu had to walk pass Ikuto, she lowered her head and avoided eye contact. As the maid and Amu walked up to the second floor, where Amu's room is located, they had a small conversation.

"Umm… do you guys get a holiday too?" Amu asked.

"Yes, we do. After 9:00 PM today we'll all leave this mansion for new year." The maid smiled.

"I see…" Amu nodded.

"Hinamori-san, you don't have to feel lonely. Since Utau-san will be coming here soon." The maid confirmed.

"Ok…" Amu nodded as the door of her room opened. Though it was a really simple room, but there was a lot of space. Apparently the room itself is about 3 times larger than Amu's whole apartment.

"Please join Ikuto-san at 12:00 for lunch." The maid bowed and excused herself.

Amu took a deep breath and tossed herself on that large king sized bed of the room. Somehow the stupid answer Amu herself gave Ikuto was repeating in Amu's mind.

"_Boss you look very hot…"_

"_People say it's more interesting when the girl is hard to get…"_

Those words repeated in Amu's mind as her temperature increased rapidly. Not because of blushing, it's because Amu realized how stupid she can be.

Maybe it was because of the warm winter sun rays from the large clear windows; Amu slowly closed her eyes as her mind slowly cleared out. Within a few minutes, the whole room was filled with Amu's snore.

**At Ikuto's room…**

A loud thudding sound came from the hallway.

"Three." Ikuto counted as he flipped the page of his book.

The thudding sound was louder and louder.

"Two." Ikuto continued counting.

Now the thudding sound is extremely loud.

"One." Ikuto counted.

Now that thudding sound sounds like a boom box.

"Zero." Ikuto then got his head up and stared at the wooden door of his room.

At the same time when Ikuto counted 'zero', a girl with long blonde hair slammed the door open. It was obviously Utau.

"Brother, you brought Hinamori Amu here?!" Utau was extremely amused as she stared at her brother.

"Yep." Ikuto said as he continued with his book.

"Wait…. Does this mean you're going out with her?" Utau asked as she walked towards her brother.

"Who knows." Ikuto said coldly.

"So you like her?" Utau asked.

To Utau, Amu and Ikuto's relationship is weird. Comparing to those celebrities who gets married with a movie star within only 3 or 4 months of relationship, Amu and Ikuto's relationship is rare. In other words, Amu is just like a living case of Cinderella.

"Ikuto, I know you don't like to tell me about these type of business…. BUT I'M YOUR SISTER." Utau emphasized the last part of her sentence with extra loud volume.

"I don't dislike her." Ikuto sighed.

"Then are you in a serious relationship with her?" Utau asked.

"You're thinking too much." Ikuto said.

"Then you're playing around with her?" Utau was amused.

"I don't like to do unnecessary work." Ikuto smiled.

"Ok…" Utau tried to understand what her brother really meant, but Ikuto was such an expert in avoiding answers. "I thought you would find a girl who has a similar status to you."

"Our company doesn't need political marriage." Ikuto flipped another page of his book.

"That's not what I meant… Otherwise I won't even to get married with Kukai. What I meant was, all your ex's have a pretty nice family background." Utau explained.

"Coincidence." Ikuto said coldly.

Though Ikuto only had 2 girlfriends in the past, but they all had a pretty nice family bacjground.

"How about Lulu?" Utau asked.

"Huh?" Ikuto was confused.

"You know, she's been with us since a long time." Utau commented.

"That's because her grandmother used to work here." Ikuto gave a cold glare.

"You know she has interest in you!" Utau shouted.

"Utau, I have to remind you a few things. First, Lulu grew up with YOU not me. Second, we're talking about Hinamori Amu. Three, where is Kukai? Four, aren't you over with your brother complex?" Ikuto glared.

"Why do you dislike about Lulu?" Utau asked.

"There's nothing that I dislike about Lulu, but there are many things that I dislike about Hinamori Amu." Ikuto stated a really ironic statement.

However, Utau understood what Ikuto said. There is nothing he dislikes about her, because Ikuto doesn't even care about her. On the other hand Ikuto always looks at Amu and cares about her, that's why Ikuto is able to list out the bad habits of Amu.

"Ikuto, is it ok if I ask about your expectations for a girlfriend?" Utau asked.

"Obedient, not annoying." Ikuto flipped another page of his book.

"Only that? Then how did you end up with Hinamori Amu? I mean there are many girls with those traits, and since your last break up it's been ages! Why her?" Utau was still confused.

"That's why she's special." Ikuto smiled as he placed a book mark between the pages of his book.

"How is she special?" Utau asked.

"She's edible." Ikuto smiled and stood up. "It's time for lunch."

"EDIBLE?" Utau was extremely confused with her brother's logic.

Ikuto and Utau sat at the dining table, they were ready to eat but Amu didn't appear yet. After 3 minutes Amu appeared with an embarrass smile. The bed in her room was so comfortable that she slept for quite a time. Though she was only late for lunch for about 3 minutes, but being late for a lunch with your boss is not a good idea.

"Don't be late next time." Ikuto got his chopsticks up and started to eat.

"Yes…" Amu nodded humbly and sat down.

"_Next time…"_ Utau thought in her mind. Then she looked at Ikuto and gave him a sly chuckle. Ikuto ignored it.

"By the way Amu about the ticket for your plane, tonight's flight is already full so your flight will be tomorrow noon." Ikuto announced.

"I…" Utau wanted to suggest that she can help book an earlier ticket, but Ikuto gave a dreadful glare at Utau. That moment Utau realized that Ikuto purposely wanted Amu to stay for a longer time.

"Thank you." Amu thanked and continued the meal.

For some reasons, Utau felt sympathy for Amu. It was clear that Ikuto was the one forcing Amu to stay in this place. Deep down Utau's heart she was cheering for Amu, hoping that she won't be crushed by the aura Ikuto gives.

"Amu, since you're here. Do you want to go pick the vegetables for tonight's dinner?" Utau asked.

"Huh?" Amu was confused.

"Our family has a really weird traditional, we have to pick our own vegetable for new year's dinner. Our family has been picky about food for quite a long time, so we have a vegetable garden. Since many vegetables sold in the market today, are filled with weird chemicals." Utau explained.

"I see…" Amu realized why Ikuto can be so picky about food; this must be passed down by genetics.

After dinner, Utau, Amu, and Ikuto took a 15 minute walk to the garden. Surprisingly there was a huge lake at the side of the vegetable yard. However, something other than the pound reflected into Amu's golden eyes.

"Utau!" A girl with long blonde hair with the end curled, dressed in blue, has a purple flower clip at the side of her bangs was calling out to Utau cheerfully.

"Lulu, you're here this year again?" Utau cheerfully giggled.

"Yep, who doesn't want free vegetables for new year!" Lulu did a great big smile. As Lulu looked across Utau's shoulders, her face blushed.

"Hi." Ikuto coldly greeted for politeness.

"Hi." Lulu's face flustered as she did a sweet smile.

"Say hello too." Ikuto commanded as he pushed Amu's back.

"H-Hi!" Amu nervously said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto." Lulu introduced herself.

"I-I'm H-Hinamori Amu!" Amu introduced herself like a new transfer student.

"So… your relationship with…" Lulu was curious about Amu's identity.

"I'm just a plain worker from Easter. Nothing much." Amu felt a glare as she said 'nothing much'. That glare was definitely from Ikuto, Amu thought to herself.

"Oh I see. You're so lucky to be able to work with Ikuto nii-san." Somehow a relieved feeling came from Lulu.

"Ehh? Lucky?" Amu screeched.

"Yes, Ikuto nii-san is a great boss isn't he. Or is it that your salary is pretty low?" Lulu asked.

"No, though it's not much compared to some other employees, but I'm not in a tragic situation that I'll steal the office budget." Amu nervously explained.

"Hinamori Amu, did you talk about using the office budget?" Ikuto did a sly smirk at Amu.

"No, boss! I didn't use it! Not a single coin! It was just a-a-a comparison!" Amu tried to explain but Ikuto could stop laughing at Amu's reaction.

"_I see… this is what Ikuto meant by edible…. Lulu give up." _Utau thought in her mind.

"Lulu's grandmother used to work in the mansion, so Lulu would come to visit us often. Basically we're childhood friends." Utau explained.

"Oh.." Amu nodded.

"I think we should get started. We might just chat until the sun goes down and the stars come up." Lulu was about to sing that particular song.

"Don't sing that song." Utau warned.

"Yes, ojou-sama!" Lulu giggled.

"Hmmm…. Maybe I should start with the vegetables this time." Utau suggested. As the daughter of the great Tsukiyomi family, you think Utau was really going to pick vegetables? Basically, every year Utau points at the vegetables in the garden, and some servants will pick the ones Utau pointed at.

"Utau, you're not gonna do that this year." Ikuto shoved a fishing gear to Utau. "This year you're fishing. Don't torture more servants, they're getting old and they might crack their back."

"….."Utau was speechless.

"Ikuto nii-san, can you teach me how to fish? I've been wanting to learn how to fish for a long time." Lulu begged.

"ok." Ikuto coldly replied.

"Utau let's go!" Lulu excitedly called out to Utau.

"Do you know how to fish?" Ikuto suddenly asked Amu.

"N-No!" Amu replied back.

The Ikuto's long slender fingers pointed at the vegetable yard's radish section. "There, go pick some radishes."

"Huh?" Amu was shocked. Even though Ikuto is her boss, but now she's a guess.

"Pick them. Since you don't know how to fish." Ikuto smirked.

Amu kneeled at the vegetable yard, picking up radishes with her face filled with mud. Sounds of laughter came from the boat in the middle of the lake, where a boat was located. On the boat was Lulu, Utau, and Ikuto.

"Damn you… radishes!" Amu pulled out a radish from the strong dirt. "Don't think I, Hinamori Amu, can't defeat you."

Amu wasn't really happy to have to pick these radishes, but Amu can't say anything. Apparently, Amu has to live at the Tsukiyomi mansion, for free if you have to emphasize, and a plane ticket to Hokkaido from Ikuto , for free if you have to emphasize again.

"These radishes will be the payment." Amu murmured to herself as she pulled out another radish.

"Only this much?" A voice came from behind of Amu.

"Ahhh!" Amu was shocked, and turned around to see Ikuto.

"Too cold, my hands are frozen." Amu wiggled her stiff fingers in the cold air.

"Hinamori Amu" Ikuto looked very serious "You were the one who doesn't know how to fish."

"I can learn…" A puppy face appeared on Amu's face.

"Is that so?" Ikuto's tone turned slightly sneaky sounding. "Who was the one who doesn't know that fishers use a longer fishing string for bigger fishes?"

"_Are you some idiot? Don't you know that fishers use a longer fishing string for fishing big fishes!? Don't you know what my intention is?" (chapter 7)_

That particular flashback entered Amu's mind. There, that scene with the fish bone stuck in Amu's throat. Somehow, Amu was impressed with Ikuto's memory.

"Oh… that?" Amu guiltily recalled. "If I say I have interest now?"

Ikuto did a deep sigh. "There's too many fishers on this lake."

"Huh? Another comparison?" Amu asked.

"You know, you can give other fishers a signal that you have reserved this fish." Ikuto said calmly.

"What signal?" Amu asked.

Amu looked up at Ikuto, hoping to know the answer, but instead there was a warm feeling above her lips. A soft and tender kiss was placed on Amu's lips by Ikuto. After a few seconds, two warm lips separated.

"The contract is made." Ikuto smirked and walked back towards the pound.

The radish that was in Amu's hand fell back into it's original pit.

"I-I-I just lost my first kiss?!" Amu raged as she stomped her feet in the muddy radish field.

For a girl who has treasured her first kiss for 23 years, this is a big shot. A kiss Amu treasured for 23 years was lost in a radish field. A radish field.

When Ikuto, Amu, Utau, and Lulu returned to the Tsukiyomi mansion there were three emotions going on; happy Ikuto, awkward Utau, and depressed Amu and Lulu. One has lost her first kiss in a radish field, and another has lost her hope to fulfill the first love dream. Lulu didn't stay for long since she was so depressed.

Amu's depression lasted even until dinner. Though probably the most delicious food that she'll ever eat in her life was presented in front of Amu, all Amu could taste for dinner was the taste of radish. The depression ended until Amu heard Utau was going home.

"What?! You're not staying here for the night?" Amu panicky asked Utau.

"Kukai and Daichi needs me, and I need to pack up for Osaka too. Since I have to go back to Kukai's hometown." Utau explained.

"Then…." Amu's tear was just at the edge of her eye lids.

"Good luck!" Utau had her thumbs up and walked out the Tsukiyomi mansion.

"_Good luck my butt!" _Amu thought in her mind. Most of the servants already left the mansion for their New Year break. Apparently, only Amu and Ikuto were left in the mansion.

"So… what do we do now?" Amu asked Ikuto to break the silence.

"What do you want to do?" Ikuto asked back.

"W-Watch TV." Amu pointed at the living room.

Both of them walked towards the living room and sat down on the couch. Ikuto turned the TV on and found an interesting New Year's show. However, the only sounds in the living were the sounds of the TV.

"I'll go cut some fruits." Amu stood up awkwardly and walked away.

After a few minutes Amu returned to the living room with a plate of "rabbit apple" in her hands.

"Here are the fruits." Amu placed the plate down onto the elegant wooden table in the living room. Then Amu returned back onto her seat on the couch.

"I just got a text." Ikuto said.

"Oh. What is it about?" Amu asked.

"A happy new year text." Ikuto said coldly.

"From who?" Amu asked.

"You." Ikuto looked at Amu with his deep blue eyes.

"Oh… that…" Amu recalled.

"I thought you lost your phone." Ikuto commented.

"It was an automatic setting." Amu explained.

"Anyone other than me who received this text?" Ikuto asked expecting a long list of random friends of Amu.

"No, only you." Amu gathered all her courage.

Ikuto nodded and didn't say anything else. They both stared at the TV screen, and Amu was really engaged into the show. Until, the screen turned all black. It was Ikuto. He turned the TV off.

"Is this part of the plan too? The hard to get thing?" Ikuto asked.

"T-Then is the thing at the radish field part of your plan too?" Amu asked with all her courage.

"No, that's seducing my enemy." Ikuto smirked.

"I-Ikuto!" Amu suddenly raised her voice.

That was the first time ever Amu called Ikuto's name instead of boss. Amu didn't feel really comfortable.

"I-I was never in a relationship. I have no idea what does it mean to be in love and so on. Until the New Year party of Easter, I never thought about my feelings towards you…." Amu gripped her fists. She was really nervous, and she could feel her muscles contracting. "I was really sad for not able to see you during the busy week of the company, and when you came to pick me up at the police station I was really happy. Being able to come here… I am also happy."

Just like Miki said, Ikuto is a treasure chest with a key. You won't be able to understand what he is thinking or what he is planning. However, Amu have decided that she'll giver her key to Ikuto. Though Amu herself is not a large treasure chest, at least the treasure within her is real, just like her heart. That moment Amu was sure about the fact that she has fallen for Ikuto.

Unintentionally, Amu hugged her knees together and shrunk into a small ball on the couch. Still, Amu's honey colored eyes were still staring at Ikuto. Often times, when Ikuto sees Amu like this he would want to lightly pinch onto Amu's face and tease her a little bit. However, this time was different. Ikuto wasn't sure what type of feeling he is going through

Ikuto leaned forward against Amu and placed a nice light kiss onto Amu's forehead. "Amu, about this relationship…. We can try."


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the really late update. Things got really crazy around me and many things I had to do. Sorry~Please read and review~**

**I don't own anything**

**Having Lunch with the Monster**

"We can try…" That phrase sounded like a phrase from her dreams. The kiss landed on her forehead was like a miracle. Amu never expected herself to be a living case of Cinderella.

Once Ikuto's warm lips left Amu's forehead, Amu blushed even harder. Her honey colored eyes was wide open and her face was red till the tip of her ears. That moment Ikuto wanted to continue kissing Amu, but he decided to take it slowly.

Then Ikuto resumed back to his own position and picked up his phone again. "Only one text?"

Amu nodded in response.

Then Ikuto placed his phone on the living room table then he brought Amu to his working room. Ikuto wanted to teach Amu how to play the violin, but then he realized that Amu wasn't able to focus properly. Since Amu's mind was still turning in circles; trying to digest the series of events today. The two ended up reading books from Ikuto's bookshelf. During their reading time, often they would make eye contact with each other, and Amu would giggle a little while Ikuto chuckled. Sometimes they would chat a little. This routine continued until 12 o'clock midnight.

_Boom! _A loud sound came from Ikuto's balcony. Amu looked out the clear glass window of the balcony and saw beautiful fireworks blooming in the dark night sky.

"Fireworks… they're so pretty." Amu admired as she felt something warm landing on her shoulders.

"Wear this, it'll be cold outside on the balcony." Ikuto placed his jacket above Amu's shoulder.

Amu and Ikuto stood on the balcony, staring at the beautiful neon colors exploding in the night sky.

"They do this every year." Ikuto said.

"Utau said you always complain about the loud booming sound every year." Amu said while her eyes were still focusing on the fireworks.

"Yeah true…" Ikuto turned to his side and changed the focus of his midnight blue eyes on Amu.

Without a single warning, Ikuto leaned towards Amu and gave Amu another kiss. Though Amu was shocked about this kiss, she didn't dislike it.

"Somehow, I like the fireworks this year." Ikuto smirked as he stared at Amu's blushing face.

…

The first morning of a whole new year, also the first morning of Amu and Ikuto as a couple, it started out with Amu and Ikuto sitting at the dining room enjoying breakfast. Their breakfast was really simple; just toast and some other things. However, Amu wasn't able to take her eyes off Ikuto that day. She knew that Ikuto looks a lot more better than normal guys, but somehow today he looked extra hot. Somehow there was this sparkling aura around Ikuto.

"What'cha looking at?" Ikuto realized a passionate stare on him, and chuckled.

"N-Nothing!" Amu quickly moved her eyes onto her toast.

"By the way, you see those two luggage there?" Ikuto pointed at the corner of the room as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah?" Amu turned around and saw two suitcases in black.

"Those are gifts for your family." Ikuto placed his coffee mug back on the table.

"What?" Amu was really surprised. Then Amu saw a black device being passed to her.

"Use my old cell phone first." Ikuto gave Amu his old phone.

"Oh thank you…" Amu humbly accepted the phone.

"Remember to call me." Ikuto smirked which made Amu blush immediately.

After Ikuto and Amu finished their breakfast, Ikuto drove Amu to the airport. Ikuto helped Amu check in for the flight and the other complicated stuff. Amu felt really useless that moment. After that Amu and Ikuto said goodbye.

Before the plane took off Amu stared at the phone Ikuto gave to her. She just stared at the black device, absorbing the curves, and touched the clear screen. Her heart started to race again, and scenes from last night started to appear in her brain again. Since Amu was small, she was taught not to believe in fairy tales. However, right now Amu is a living case of Cinderella.

When the plane arrived at Hokkaido, it was afternoon already. Amu went on a taxi heading for her home. On the way of the ride Amu called Ikuto with the cell phone she received.

"Hello?" Amu called out to the phone.

"Arrived yet?" Somehow Ikuto's voice was extra sexy through the phone.

"Y-yeah." Amu smiled.

"You don't have to say 'thanks'." Ikuto chuckled.

"I won't say 'thanks', you gave me extra luggage to carry… and they're quite heavy." Amu complained.

"Hinamori Amu, you're my girlfriend doesn't mean I can't fire you." Ikuto warned.

"Don't call me your girlfriend….. I'm still not used to it." Amu shyly said.

"It's ok, you'll get used to it soon. Happy new year." Ikuto greeted.

"Happy new year too." Amu never expected being in a relationship is such a sweet thing.

The taxi finally stopped and arrived in front of Amu's house. Almost everything you could see was covered with snow. Once Amu got off the taxi, she saw her mom and her little sister, Ami, walking out the door of the house.

"Onee-chan!" Ami, who was 9 years younger than Amu excitedly ran towards Amu.

"Welcome back." Amu's mom smiled as she helped Amu with some luggage.

"Where's dad?" Amu asked.

"AMUUUU-CHAN!" A man flew out of the door of the house, it was Amu's father.

"I'm back." Amu smiled to her energetic father.

"We should get into the house first, it's really cold outside." Ami suggested as her orange brown pigtails shivered with her small body.

"Tsumugu! Help Amu with her luggage too!" Amu's mom angrily protested as she shoved one luggage to Amu's father.

The whole family walked into the warm house. They just sat down at the living room, talking about Amu's life in Tokyo. The conversation was interrupted when Ami asked about the 2 black suitcase.

"Onee-chan, these suitcase don't look like yours." Ami was really confused.

"T-They're from…. I've got present!" Amu skipped the topic. Since she's not really sure if she should tell her family about Ikuto yet.

"R-really?" Amu's mom was really surprise. "I thought your salary was pretty low."

"I managed… hehehe" Amu did a dry laugh as she opened one of the suitcases.

"….." They whole family was in an awkward silence.

"Amu, are these radish so yummy you have to bring them back to Hokkaido?" Amu's mom asked.

"Onee-chan…. This is kinda lame." Ami insulted.

"They're really yummy…." Amu cursed Ikuto silently in her mind.

"_What's boss thinking? Why does he have to do this? Does he think it's fun to do radish pranks?" _Amu asked in her own mind. The truth is, Ikuto loves playing pranks. This radish thing, is also part of his prank. However another reason why these radishes were there was because these radishes are memorable in many different perspectives.

Later Amu decided to open the other suitcase. Amu prayed in her heart that this time it won't be something weird. This time it wasn't something weird, it was something amusing.

"Oh my god." Amu's father gasped.

"Amu…. This…" Amu's mother felt like crying.

"Onee-chan…." Ami was staring at the things inside the suitcase.

Inside the suitcase were 3 different things. Since Amu's father was a photographer, there was the newest professional camera that cost a chunk lot. Amu's mother was a magazine editor, so there was a brand new laptop. For Ami, a sparkly middle school student, there was a brand new ipod touch with a really cute ipod case with it.

"Here you go…" Amu was sort of guilty to claim that she actually owns these goods.

"Wow, Amu these must cost a lot." Amu's father stared at his new camera.

"N-No, one of my friends happen to work with electronics so yeah… got it pretty cheap." Amu lied. Amu was really afraid about her family's reaction if they knew she got a boyfriend. Ami would be asking her romantic questions, Amu's mom would be overly excited, and Amu's father would probably lock himself up in the toiler again.

After the gift giving, Amu and her family had a great dinner. After dinner Amu went back into her own room. She lied on her own bed thinking about the things Ikuto done for her. There was too much stuff Ikuto did for her, too much. Amu started to sink into her deep thought until there was a sudden bang.

"Welcome back!" Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia appeared in front of Amu's room door.

"Hey!" Amu excitedly welcomed her best friends into her room.

"Don't chat. We're here for serious stuff." Ran declared.

"What?" Amu was sort of confused.

"Hinamori Amu look at us." Miki warned.

"Amu-chan, are you the girl being confessed by that perfect guy you mentioned?" Suu asked with her fluffy voice.

"Errmmm…." Amu didn't know what to do.

"Telling a lie is not an option." Dia smiled.

"Answer this first, is he hot?" Ran asked.

Amu silently nodded as a response. All four girls gasped.

"Show me his picture! I need manga reference!" Miki excitedly grabbed Amu's phone that was sitting silently on the desk.

"Ehh? Amu-chan, when did you change your phone?" Dia asked.

"I lost my phone, so he let me borrow his. So there won't be a picture of him inside." Amu explained.

"Awww~ So sweet. Amu-chan I'm so envious." Suu commented.

"By the way, what's his occupation?" Miki asked.

"Is it your colleague?" Ran asked.

Amu shook her head.

"Umm… Is it someone with a higher salary than you?" Suu asked.

Amu nodded.

"Is he your boss?" Dia was absolutely correct.

Amu nodded her head and blushed.

"OMG! Hinamori Amu! That's like winning a lottery!" Ran screamed.

"Citizens, chill. Money doesn't mean anything. We shall treat him the same even though he's rich and powerful." Miki took in a deep breath and said.

"Who confessed first?" Suu asked with sparkling eyes.

"Umm… I guess it's him." Amu answered.

"How does it feel?" Dia asked.

"It feels like you're walking on the streets and suddenly a 10000 yen bill appeared in front of you." Amu described.

"Wow… you must be very excited." Miki suggested.

"Actually… I accused that 10000 yen bill to be fake at first." Amu scratched her head.

"Amu, grab onto this chance. Guys like this don't really exist anymore." Suu grabbed onto Amu's hand.

"Yes, we'll be your love guides!" Ran excitedly said.

"Don't be too tensed up" Amu warned.

We all know that happy times pass really fast, especially holidays. Before Amu could even whine about her low salary, her plane flight back to Tokyo was taking place the next day. Over the course of Amu's holiday, she did some phone calls to Ikuto. They talked about their day and Amu reports about what she ate and so on. However, Amu did all her calls while she was alone.

"Hmmm… I wonder if I have enough money…" Amu murmured.

"Money for what?" Miki asked.

"I have to return boss the money plane ticket." Amu looked through her wallet.

"Your boss… your boyfriend?" Suu asked.

"Yeah." Amu answered.

"HINAMORI AMU! ARE YOU A BLOCK HEAD?" Ran screamed.

"What?!" Amu was shocked.

"He's your boyfriend! He won't be happy if you pay him back the money!" Ran screamed in Amu's face.

"But everyone likes money." Amu debated.

"Amu to him, the plane ticket money is like this much." Dia calmly said as she showed up her pinky, emphasizing the small amount.

"True." Miki nodded.

"But I'll feel guilty if I don't pay back!" Amu expressed her own opinion.

"How about a gift?" Suu suggested.

"A picture says a thousand words; a gift represents a thousand hearts." Dia smiled and said.

**In the mall….**

"So what are you planning to give to him?" Dia asked.

"Hmmmm…. A belt?" Amu just named a random thing.

"Ohhh… very erotic." Ran gave a really weird stare at Amu.

"HUH?!" Amu was slightly confused.

"You know guys buy dresses for girls so they can strip them right? That really famous saying." Miki hinted.

"So?" Amu still didn't get it.

"If you buy a belt for him… then you want to strip the belt…" Miki gave a slightly perverted look.

"NO! I didn't mean it that way!" Amu rejected.

"Gift are so hard to decide nee…" Suu tilted her head.

"How about you buy something that is useful to him?" Dia suggested.

"Hmmmm… Such as?" Amu asked.

"Something he uses often…" Dia started to help Amu think.

"….A pen." For some reasons the scene of Ikuto signing documents and writing things down appeared in Amu's mind.

"Sounds useful." Ran nodded.

"Though it doesn't sound romantic at all…" Miki was a little bit disappointed.

Amu brought a really nice looking fountain pen. The dark blue glaze of the pen reminded Amu of Ikuto's eyes, the same color and the same feeling. After that Amu went to the airport, hopped into her plane, and flew back to Tokyo.

When Amu arrived at Tokyo it was about 3:00 PM. Ikuto was on a really short business trip, and coincidently his plane will arrive about one hour after Amu's plane. Due to this really close landing time, Ikuto texted Amu about meeting her at a coffee shop near the airport.

Once Amu got out of the airport she went straight to the coffee shop. Amu ordered a cup of hot chocolate and sat at a seat near the window. Since she had nothing to do, Amu took the dark blue fountain pen she brought for Ikuto.

"_How should I give it to him?" _Amu thought in her mind. "_Should I wait for Valentines? What should I say when I give this gift to him? What type of reaction will Ikuto have?" _

As Amu thought about those questions in her mind, she placed her head on the table and gazed at the pen she brought. Slowly and slowly Amu's sight turned darker and darker…

After who knows how long, Amu started to hear the sound of constant sounds of coffee cups being placed on the table. Slowly, Amu brought her sleepy pink head up and opened her eyes. The first thing that was reflected into her eyes was a man wearing a black suit holding a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Awake?" Ikuto asked.

"…" Amu wasn't fully awake yet. "Wow! When where you here."

"Half an hour ago." Ikuto coldly said.

"Why didn't you call me…?" Amu humbly asked.

"I thought someone would be awake, waiting for me at the exit of the airport." Ikuto smirked.

"Sorry… I fell asleep" Amu scratched her pink fluffy hair.

"Had a good sleep?" Ikuto asked.

"…Yeah.." Amu answered back.

"Then, let's go." Ikuto placed his coffee cup down and stood up.

"Wait, the bill." Amu took her wallet out.

"It's ok. I paid already." Ikuto smiled and grabbed onto Amu's hands.

"Wait!" Amu just thought about the pen.

"What?" Ikuto asked.

"The pen…" Amu was looking for that dark blue cylinder object.

"You mean this?" Ikuto took a pen out of his pocket.

"Yeah! Where did you find it?" Amu asked.

"When I came, it was rolling about your feet. This looks like something I'll buy." Ikuto commented.

"…It's for you." Amu's face blushed that moment.

Ikuto and Amu walked out of the coffee shop without having a single conversation. They just walked out of the coffee and to the parking lot. Once Amu and Ikuto were in the car Ikuto broke the silence.

"Why so sudden?" Ikuto asked.

"Huh?" Amu looked at Ikuto.

"The gift." Ikuto reminded.

"Errr… Valentines day is coming…." Amu did an awkward smile. She wasn't used to Ikuto's pressuring aura yet.

"Surprisingly, blockheads can also be romantic." Ikuto chuckled.

"Is that an insult or a compliment…" Amu looked at Ikuto with suspicious eyes.

Suddenly, Amu felt Ikuto's hands grabbing onto hers. With a not so hard pull, Ikuto pulled Amu closer to him and kissed her lightly right on the lips.

"Don't think about that right now." Ikuto smirked.

"W-where are we going?" Amu pulled back and tried to change the topic.

"We'll go to my house first, the one in the city, and I'll get changed and you get used to the environment of my house." Ikuto said as he started up the car.

"Get used t-t-to the environment?" Amu wasn't sure what that really meant.

"I believe you'll be going to my place a lot more often than you imagine." Ikuto smirked and started to drive.

It didn't take Ikuto long to change into a set of casual clothes. Then he took Amu to get dinner, and helped Amu to choose a new phone. They had a little chat as they walked through the cold streets of Tokyo, hand in hand. By the time Amu realized, this was her first date and it was perfect. In fact, too perfect. That moment Amu realized how naïve she is.

About 10:00PM Ikuto drove Amu home. Amu got off the car when the car arrived in front of her apartment.

"I'll come and pick you up tomorrow for work." Ikuto lowered his window and said.

"No, it's ok. There might be traffic and it's pretty close here to the company." Amu smiled.

Ikuto nodded. "Remember to come to my office for lunch tomorrow."

"I can't!" Amu protested.

"Why?" Ikuto was slightly puzzled.

"When we weren't dating, it was ok for me to go eat with you. However, we're dating now you have to set an example to the rest of your employees." Amu explained.

"Example for what?" Ikuto was really confused.

"Don't you know our company doesn't allow colleagues dating?" Amu glared.


	11. Chapter 11

**Please read and review~ **

**I don't own anything…**

**Having Lunch with the Monster**

Nagihiko was reading the organized data of the company to Ikuto. However, Ikuto wasn't paying any attention at all. From Ikuto's face, Nagihiko knew there was something wrong with Ikuto and Amu.

"Nagihiko." Ikuto coldly called out.

"Yes, boss?" Nagihiko answered back.

"When did our company forbid office romance? I'm sure I never made that policy." Ikuto asked.

"Well, forbidding office romance is not an official policy, but most employees believe office romance is forbid. I'll find a suitable time to clarify that office romance is allowed." Nagihiko suggested and explained.

"It's ok… I want my employees to be focus on work." Ikuto coldly said as he sat back on his big comfy chair.

"So then… this year the company.." Nagihiko continued to read the organized data to Ikuto.

'Wait, then why are you and Rima dating?" Ikuto glared and asked.

"Ummmm….as I said 'most employees believe'…" Nagihiko placed the document on Ikuto's table then walked out of the office room.

"…." Ikuto stared at the document on his table.

Nagihiko walked out of Ikuto's office and went straight to Rima. He pulled Rima to the side.

"I think we should keep some distance these days." Nagihiko suggested.

"Something happened between boss and Amu again?" Rima asked.

Nagihiko just simply nodded his head.

"Geez… why is it that every time when boss is unhappy he releases his anger on us?" Rima sighed.

"You mean our work time and salary." Nagihiko corrected.

…..

Tip! Tap! Tip! Tap! The sounds of keyboard clattering filled the whole office. Amu and her colleagues were working in a really diligent manner. However, working for an extremely long time without a little break will really harm your brain. Amu was really aware of that fact. With a few clicks and a few keyboards pressing process, Amu was logged into her Facebook. Often times Amu log into her Facebook for just a little update on how her friends are doing, she doesn't really log in for long. However, Amu was shock to see extremely horrible news feed this time.

"Why… Ran… why?" Amu murmured to herself as she kept her eyes on the screen.

_Ran: My dear friends! I am happy to tell you that a girl in our grade might be able to marry into a really rich family! She's currently working in Tokyo. Now the fact that big cities bring miracles has been clarified :D_

That status Ran updated made Amu's brain twitch in pain. Amu doesn't like that fact that her privacy has been exposed or she might become the center of the spotlight. However, Amu decided to look at the comments of Ran's status.

_Friend A: Ehhhh~ Who Who Who?  
Friend B: I bet it's XXX, since she's working in Tokyo and she got a pretty face_

_Friend C: Is it OOO?_

_Ran: All wrong~  
Miki: Ran I suggest you to delete this post right now *2 likes- Suu, Dia*  
Friend D: Why do you girl's always like rich bastards? Is money the only thing in your mind?_

The comment by friend C really shocked Amu. The phrase "Rich Bastard" echoed in Amu's brain in a monotone voice. Though Amu was really grateful that her name hasn't been mentioned, but it was best if Ran had never written this. All the happy feelings within Amu suddenly disappeared. Amu closed the facebook tab and laid her head on the table.

"What are you so depressed about?" Yaya asked.

Amu just sighed.

"Love quarrels with boss?" Yaya chuckled.

That moment Amu shot her head up. The word "rich bastard" suddenly appeared in Amu's head. That phrase made Amu slightly angry, and the thought of being attracted to money popped up in Amu's head.

"No! We're not dating!" Amu stood up and screamed.

There was a whole big awkward silence in the office. Why awkward? Since there was a really tall man in suit who was standing at the back of Amu, it was Ikuto. Yaya gasped, and Amu tilted her head. Amu turned her head around and her jaw dropped.

"I-Ikuto…" Amu was extremely shocked. Since Amu didn't really mean what she just said, she was just too shocked by the fact that someone used the phrase 'Rich Bastard' to describe Ikuto. The idea of being to Ikuto was for money really angered Amu, since she never had that idea even once.

"Meet at the parking lot after work… let's have dinner together." Ikuto have an emotionless face and walked out of Amu's office.

Amu sat back into her chair, realizing what type of trouble she has caused between Ikuto and her. From that moment on, Amu was trying to find different ways to avoid the awkwardness between her and Ikuto.

After work, Ikuto and Amu met at the parking lot. During the time period of Ikuto driving Amu to the restaurant, there was zero interaction. Finally, while Amu and Ikuto were having dinner, Ikuto said something.

"I'll be going to America for next week." Ikuto said coldly.

"Oh… ok" Amu smiled awkwardly and continued to eat.

"You can come with me if you want." Ikuto said casually.

"Really?" Amu exclaimed excitedly until a sad fact interrupted her happiness. "I don't have a passport."

"Oh…" Ikuto continued to eat.

After dinner Ikuto sent Amu home, and before Amu entered the big lobby of the apartment, Ikuto called out to Amu.

"Hinamori Amu!" Ikuto shouted.

"Yes?" Amu turned back and replied.

Ikuto just stared at Amu for a few seconds. Amu tilted her head, since she was really confused for the reason why Ikuto called out to her.

"It's ok.." Ikuto said and drove away.

Within a blink of an eye, Ikuto went to America for two days already. However, Amu didn't receive a single phone call. That fact really bothered Amu. On the weekend, Amu lied on her bed while staring at her white ceiling. She has been thinking over the fact on the way she acted towards Ikuto again and again. Amu knows truly in her hear that she really likes Ikuto. Just when Amu was about to call Ikuto, her phone rang.

"…not him.." Amu stared at the unknown number on her phone screen.

"Hello?" Amu said through the phone.

"Amu! It's your mom!" Amu's mom sounded like she was in deep trouble.

"Mom, what's the matter?" Amu asked.

"Y-Your dad and I came to Tokyo for work… and…" Amu's mom started to sound a little depressed.

"What happened?" Amu was in a panic too.

"He was hit by a car." Amu's mom announced.

That moment Amu was stunned. She asked for the hospital quickly and rushed to that hospital right away. When Amu arrived to the hospital she saw her mom sitting on the bench in the hospital with both of her hands touching her own forehead.

"Mom…" Amu called out.

"Amu… what should we do…" Amu's mom was about to cry.

"Mom, calm down. What happened?" Amu asked.

"Your dad had a successful surgery…" Amu's mom announced.

"Then what's the matter?" Amu continued to ask.

"The h-hospital doesn't have enough beds…. So we can't let your dad stay here…" Amu's mom was really depressed.

"Then…. Switch hospitals." Amu exclaimed.

"The hospital tried to contact other hospitals… but all of them are full too." Amu's mom explained.

"T-Then…" Amu was about to cry too.

"Your dad needs to stay in a hospital; his current situation is really bad…." Amu's mom shook her head with her hands covering up her face.

That moment Amu thought of a solution. Not really a solution, but someone that can help her. Amu ran out of the hospital door, and stood in the cold winter air. She took in a deep breath, and gathered up all her courage. Then she dialed for Ikuto's number.

"….hello?" Ikuto's familiar low voice came from the other side of the phone.

"I-Ikuto… it's me Amu." Amu was holding her tears.

"Amu… you ok? You don't sound really good there… Where are you?" Ikuto asked.

"I'm in the hospital." Amu said as she swallowed a portion of her saliva.

…

About after one hour after the phone call, Nagihiko appeared in the hospital. Amu explained her father's situation to Ikuto, and obviously Ikuto can't let his girlfriend's father suffer. Nagihiko helped Amu to organize some stuff, and transferred Amu's father to a hospital with empty beds. Amu's mom was in a relief, so was Amu. Eventually, Amu's father was able to recover. Within a few days he returned to Hokkaido with Amu's mom.

On a certain day, Amu was having lunch with Nagihiko and Rima.

"Thank you Nagihiko… for helping with my father's conflict." Amu thanked.

Suddenly a silver fork appeared in front of Amu's eyes.

"I think you're supposed to thank boss." Rima corrected.

"He'll be coming back this afternoon." Nagihiko hinted.

"I should go pick him up with you right?" Amu asked.

"DUH!" Nagihiko and Rima said together.

That afternoon Amu followed Nagihiko to the airport. When it was about time, Amu saw a group of men in suits started to walk out of the terminal. Out of all the men she could spot Ikuto easily due to his midnight blue hair. It wasn't hard for Ikuto to realize that Amu was at the airport too.

"Very surprising." Ikuto said to Amu. "You actually have time to come pick me up?"

"Yeah… skip work." Amu said coldly, but actually Amu just decided to have a half day off.

Suddenly a middle aged man, who seems to be one of Ikuto's working partner, appeared between Amu and Ikuto.

"Hohoho~ Your boyfriend is your boss? Such a nice thing~" The middle aged man teased.

"Don't worry, the part of work she skipped will be paid with her salary." Ikuto smiled.

"Actually… I just took a half day off." Amu explained.

Everyone chuckled a little bit, and after a little chat the others seem to understand the atmosphere and decided to walk away. Ikuto was holding Amu's hands, walking in a rather slow paste, heading towards the parking lot.

"So you're not afraid of the office romance policy today?" Ikuto asked.

"….." Amu totally forgot about that.

"How has it been?" Ikuto asked.

"Yeah, my dad was able to recover." Amu informed with a smile.

"I'm asking about you." Ikuto smirked.

"Me? I'm always fine." Amu smiled back.

_Fine?_ Ikuto thought to himself. _Who was the one holding her tears through the phone the other day?_

"I should make a phone call to your dad right? Congratulating about his recovery." Ikuto said.

"…huh?" Amu wasn't able to digest what Ikuto just said.

"What's the matter?" Ikuto asked.

"Nothing…I better tell my mom first…" Amu murmured. We all know that Amu's dad has a really big problem with his daughter's getting a boyfriend.

"Tell?" Ikuto was able to figure out that Amu was hiding something.

"I … I haven't tell my family about you yet…" Amu looked at the other direction.

Suddenly Ikuto stopped walking. He turned towards Amu, and the smile that was on his face was gone.

"You haven't tell?" Ikuto glared.

"N-No i-it's because…" Amu wasn't able to find a good reason.

"It's been almost a month since we're dating." Ikuto coldly said.

"I-I-I could find a suitable time to tell them…" Amu explained, but that explanation wouldn't work. Since Amu had her whole New Year break.

"Hinamori Amu." Ikuto cut off Amu's sentence with a really cold voice. "Do you think that we'll break up for sure?"

Amu's tongue wasn't able to move and her voice wasn't able to come out her throat. She was frozen there, right there.

"The driver will send you home." Ikuto released Amu's hand and walked towards Nagihiko's car.

***According to Asian culture, people are supposed to tell their parents about their relationship status. Though this culture of telling your parents/ family about your relationship status isn't that common anymore, but let's suppose that this culture still takes place between Amu and Ikuto.***


	12. Chapter 12

**Please read and review~ Wish you guys a happy new year :D**

**I don't own anything~**

**Having Lunch with the Monster**

As a human born with a really slow brain, Amu has realized that deep in her heart she expected that she and Ikuto will eventually break up. Though Amu herself doesn't want to break up, her heart is afraid of that fact. Since she is just a small employee in the finance department, and Ikuto is the boss of the company. This type of difference eats Amu's confidence in this relationship away.

The next day when Amu returned to the office, Ikuto wasn't there. It seems like Ikuto had some business with some other company that particular day. During work, Amu continued to stare at her phone. All this time she really hoped that Ikuto would actually call her, but there was no call at all. Finally, when Amu was alone at her apartment there was a phone call. Sorry, but I wasn't Ikuto.

"Hello?" Amu said through the phone.

"Amu! It's me Utau." A really familiar voice came from the other side of the phone.

"Oh, hi!" Amu tried not to sound disappointed.

"Tomorrow it's Saturday, and I would lie you invite for shopping." Utau said.

"Oh… why?" Amu asked.

"Daichi really likes the ducks you brought for him for his birthday, and I thought you can help me pick a few toys for Daichi." Utau explained.

"Oh ok! So what time and place tomorrow?" Amu asked.

Though shopping wasn't Amu's favorite hobby, but for a times like this shopping can really help Amu release her emotions. So the next day Amu went to the mall and the time Utau assigned. When Amu saw Utau coming, there was a girl with yellow green hair. It was Lulu.

"Hi!" Lulu cheerfully greeted.

"Hi." Amu shyly smiled and greeted.

The three of them started to shop around the mall. Thought Utau said that this mall trip was for her to choose a new toy for Daichi, but it only took them 1 hour to buy Daichi's stuff. The rest of the time Utau was looking for new clothes and shoes. Amu doesn't have much money in hand, so she just looked around. Lulu consistently asked about Ikuto whenever she starts talking to Amu. That made Amu extra uncomfortable.

"Look! Those shoes look so nice!" Utau exclaimed as she pulled Amu and Lulu into a show shop.

"I would like to try this one and this one." Utau pointed at the shoes she wants.

While the shopkeeper went to get Utau's shoes, and phone call came. It was Utau's driver.

"Madame, I just got in a small car crash. I might not be able to get there at the assigned time." The driver informed.

"It's ok, you're find right?" Utau asked.

"Yes, it's just the car has a little damage." The driver said.

"Ok." Utau said and hung the phone.

"The driver got in a small car crash?" Lulu asked.

"Yep." Utau replied.

_Why are there so many car crashes recently?_ Amu thought to herself.

"I'll call my brother to come pick me up." Utau dialed for Ikuto's number.

"Ikuto-nii san is coming?" Lulu seemed extra happy.

"…" Amu didn't say anything. She just silently let her guiltiness eat her brain away.

Utau called Ikuto and everything was all set. The shopkeeper and came and gave Utau the shoes she wanted. After trying them on and confirming the size the shopkeeper went away to bring a new pair.

"Amu, you want to try on these boots? They seem to fit you." Utau passed Amu a pair of boots.

Without even thinking or regarding the size of the shoe, those little feet of Amu already slipped into the pair of boots. After looking at how it looks, it didn't really fit Amu. That was when the sad thing happened. When Amu was trying to pull her feet out the pair of boots, her foot was stuck.

"Holy…. What should we do now?" Lulu asked.

"Amu, try wiggling your foot a little bit…" Utau suggested, but it didn't work.

"What should I do…" Amu was about to cry.

"What happened?" A really familiar male voice came from the back of the three girls. It was Ikuto.

"Brother…" Utau was a little bit guilty.

"Ikuto-nii san!" Lulu cheerfully called out.

"Hinamori Amu, what is it this time?" Ikuto was already used to Amu getting into trouble.

"M-My… foot is stuck.." Amu looked just like a little girl that moment.

Utau was a little bit nervous since she can be considered as the main reason why that shoe was stuck on Amu's feet. On the other hand Lulu was just chilling and watching the show. What Lulu expected was Ikuto giving a depressed and frustrated face with some scolding. In fact, Lulu was wrong.

Without a single hesitation, Ikuto walked towards Amu and kneeled in front of her. He held onto the boots on Amu's foot and held Amu's thin legs tightly. With a single pull, the boots slipped out of Amu's feet. Then Ikuto slipped Amu's original shoe back onto Amu's feet. During that process of taking off Amu's shoes, Utau was fan girl screaming in her mind. Since that moment looked just like a proposal, instead of taking off a shoe.

Once Amu was freed from those evil boots that didn't fit her, she wrapped her arms around Ikuto who was kneeling in front of her. Though Ikuto was quite happy that moment, he didn't know how to react towards this certain situation.

"I don't think you should do this in public." Ikuto suggested.

Amu wrapped her arms even tighter.

"I'm not angry." Ikuto said.

Amu still didn't release her hand.

Ikuto sighed. He didn't contact Amu for so long, because he wanted to give Amu some time and space to think. He didn't want Amu to feel pressured and such and such, but instead not contacting Amu has caused the opposite affect.

"I'm sorry." Amu murmured with her soft voice.

"You still have to release me for now, we're still in public." Ikuto said as he did his smirk of victory.

Amu released while her face blushed really hard.

Ikuto stood up after he was released and threw his car keys to Utau. Utau caught the keys and looked at her brother.

"Drive yourself home." Ikuto commanded.

"Meanie! Going on a make up date." Utau protested. Then she walked out the shoe shop with a depressed Lulu.

After Utau and Lulu left the shop, Ikuto turned back and looked at Amu. She was still sitting on the cushion seat with her bare foot in the air.

"Wear your shoes. We're going to go get dinner." Ikuto commanded.

"O-Ok!" Amu quickly wore her shoes as she saw the shop keeper running into the shop with a paper bag.

"Umm… where is that lady?" The shop keeper asked.

Ikuto looked completely confused.

"Those are Utau's shoes." Amu explained to Ikuto.

As a good brother, Ikuto paid for Utau's shoes. After the paying procedure was done, he walked out of the shoe shop with Amu, hand in hand.

Ikuto and Amu had a really pleasant dinner together. Though they didn't talk much, but they were really satisfied with the atmosphere that night. After dinner on the car ride Ikuto was sending Amu home, Ikuto asked a really important question.

"So…. What did your brain process during the period of time when I didn't contact you?" Ikuto asked.

"I… I have to admit that I actually expected us to break up." Amu said guiltily.

"and…." Ikuto wanted something more than that.

"I was really afraid of our difference. You're the perfect boss of a big company. Good face, good height, basically perfect. On the other hand, I'm just a small little employee in the finance branch. That difference really scares me…" Amu explained as she felt some gripping in her heart.

Ikuto suddenly stopped the car, due to the red traffic light. He turned his face towards Amu, and stared into Amu's golden eyes with his midnight blue gaze. The colorful street light reflected on his face. Then his strong arms pulled Amu's face close to him, and pressed his warm soft lips above Amu's.

"You should have more faith in me." Ikuto said as he pulled back from that kiss.

"Sorry…" Amu blushed as she apologized.

"You know that difference between us will never change right?" Ikuto asked.

"Yes! I know! That's why I have made a really big decision!" Amu cheerfully announced. "I'm going for the *CPA license."

***CPA- Certified Public Accountant**

"What?!" Ikuto wasn't really sure what he just heard. He might have misheard those three alphabets into something else.

"I might not be able to the best one for you, but I'll be the best one I can for you." Amu did a victory smile.

"Seriously… I just can't win over you." Ikuto chuckled as he turned his head back to face the front; ready to drive again.

"Actually I made another decision too…" Amu smiled.

"What is it?" Ikuto asked.

"You'll know tomorrow." Amu's smile was even bigger.

The next day during lunch break, Yaya was as usual excited as ever.

"Amu let's go to the cafeteria!" Yaya invited.

"Sorry, I'm going to have dinner upstairs." Amu smiled and took her grabbed her own lunch box he prepared for herself.

Amu ran towards the elevator and pressed on the up button. She excitedly jumped into the elevator and pressed on the button with "23". Once the elevator arrived to the floor she wanted she walked out the elevator. Without a single hesitation she walked towards the big wooden door. She pushed the door open and popped her head through the space.

"May I eat lunch with you today?" Amu asked.

"Sure!" Ikuto placed his pen down and smiled at Amu.


	13. Chapter 13

**Please read and review~ and thank you for all those readers who constantly review**

**I don't own anything**

**Having lunch with the Monster**

It's been about 2 weeks since Amu returned to her routine of eating lunch with Ikuto. Once again Ikuto and Amu turned into the hot topic of the company. Everyone thought Amu and Ikuto broke up, so there were a few versions of their romance. Some people say Amu begged Ikuto to be with her again. Some people said that Amu casted a spell on Ikuto, and made Ikuto fall in love with her again.

Despise the different versions of Ikuto and Amu's romance, there was another hot topic. It's still about Ikuto and Amu. Almost everyday Amu walks into Ikuto's office with a happy and energetic face, but when she walks out his office her face is tired and exhausted. Almost every single employee thinks that Ikuto did SOMETHING during lunch time. To them knowing that their boss is healthy and filled with energy is a good thing, so the whole company decides to ignore the reason why Amu looks so exhausted after lunch. However, the whole company was wrong with the reason why Amu looks so tired. Every single day, during lunch, Amu goes to Ikuto's office to study for the CPA license test.

Since Amu was really serious about the decision of taking the CPA license test, Ikuto brought a bunch of CPA license test related books for Amu. First, Ikuto thought this whole idea of Amu taking the CPA license test is a good thing. That thought didn't last long. Ever since Amu started to eat while study for her CPA license test, she automatically isolates Ikuto. Even if Ikuto called Amu on weekends for dates, Ikuto was rejected every single time. Often times when they were having lunch, Ikuto would want to spend some time talking about stuff that couples would talk about. However, every time when Ikuto tried to start a nice decent topic, Amu would ask Ikuto a CPA related question. This type of life style was killing Ikuto.

"Amu, are you serious about the CPA license test?" Ikuto asked after 2 weeks of CPA/ lunch time.

"Yes!" Amu was really positive.

"Then…" Before Ikuto could say his next phrase, Amu interrupted him.

"Ikuto! How do I do this question?" Amu asked. Ikuto was really tired with this CPA thing.

Ikuto is smart, and everyone knows that. However, he is not a good teacher. He tried teaching Amu lots of things that appeared in the CPA books he brought, but Amu just doesn't get it. So Ikuto hired Nagihiko to be Amu's tutor, starting on the third week. Nagihiko personally has CPA license, teaching license, and patience needed to teach blockhead Amu.

"Amu! The CPA license test is only two month away! Let's do our best!" Nagihiko cheered Amu up with that phrase all the time.

"Yes!" Amu would reply and sink into CPA related knowledge.

Ikuto thought it was a nice idea to hire Nagihiko as Amu's tutor. That thought only remained in Ikuto's mind for one week. After Amu was impressed by Nagihiko's teaching skills and knowledge. All Amu said to Ikuto was how wonderful Nagihiko is. That really got on Ikuto's nerves. So Ikuto stopped to hiring Nagihiko as Amu's tutor. So Ikuto decided to let Amu attend a cram school just for CPA license.

However, things didn't go the way Ikuto wanted. Since Amu continues to praise the teachers in her cram school, and basically push Ikuto aside. Ikuto was sick of this type of life style.

"Amu, give up on the CPA license test." Ikuto commanded.

"Why?" Amu would glare and ask Ikuto.

"Your boyfriend said so." Ikuto reasoned.

"But you as a boss, you should want an employee with more talent. More talent means more licenses." Maybe it was because of the influence of the CPA textbook, Amu has a very smart way to view events now.

Ikuto sighed and continued to eat his lunch, as Amu continued to study for her CPA license test.

However, Ikuto hasn't give up to make Amu give up on the CPA license test. Since talking straight won't work, Ikuto decided to use a different way.

"Amu, we're going out for dinner today." Ikuto went to Amu's office right after work and dragged her away.

"With who?" Amu asked.

"A really important friend of mine." Ikuto said.

"Ok…" Amu just followed Ikuto out of the office.

That night Amu didn't have a really pleasant dinner with Ikuto's friend. The whole reason was Ikuto's friend's wife was extremely beautiful and extremely well educated. Amu compared herself to Ikuto's friend's wife, and that moment she felt really depressed. On the way back home Amu was really depressed.

"Why are you so depressed?" Ikuto asked, though he clearly knows the reason why.

"Your friend's wife is beautiful, graduated from a good college, daughter of banker, and tons of licenses!" Amu raged.

"But all of those are useless." Ikuto said.

"Why?" Amu asked.

"Now she's a mother, and she just stays at home and take cares of her child." Ikuto reasoned.

"You won't understand this! License, this type of stuff, people only care if you have it or not. It doesn't really matter if it is useful or not!" Amu debated.

"Hinamori Amu, you are not jobless. It's not like you're trying to get a job." Ikuto stated.

"Ahhh! You don't get it…. Let me describe it in this way." Amu sat up properly in her car seat. "In a game, the goal of the player is to find the monster and kill it! However, before you kill the monster and kill it, you have to level up and status and get all the things you need! Ikuto, you are my goal. In order for me to able to stand proudly beside you, for me to be able to continue this relationship without worrying about how other people feel, I have to level up my status with license!"

"Hinamori Amu, you don't have time to go on a date but you have time for playing computer games?" Ikuto glared and asked.

"No! This is just a comparison!" Amu corrected.

"Oh?" Ikuto adjusted his facial expression. "Then what level are you on now?"

"Huh?" Amu wasn't quite sure what Ikuto asked.

"Me as the goal, and leveling yourself up with license, that game." Ikuto said.

"Oh…. Newb level" Amu said.

"Faster, I'm a impatient monster." Ikuto smirked.

"I try. I try" Amu nodded.

"Can't the monster play the game for you?" Ikuto asked.

"Then that's a bug." Amu did a plain face.

"Then let's give our Hinamori Amu some game bonus first." Ikuto said with a sly smile.

During the short time when the car stopped for the red light, Ikuto turned to Amu and gave her an extremely passionate kiss.

Amu thought she was able to convince Ikuto, but the next night Amu was brought out to dinner again. This time Ikuto's friend's wife does not have any license, and she didn't graduate from a really good school, but her father is the boss of a really well known company.

"So what do you think about today? No license, so-so education." Ikuto asked.

"She has a rich family, and I'm from a real plain one!" Amu raged.

"She is still doing fine without a freakin' CPA license!" Ikuto reasoned.

"Of course! She's from a big and rich family!" Amu declared once again.

There was a silent within the car as Ikuto drove, but Ikuto hasn't give up yet.

The next day, Amu was brought out to dinner again. This time the friend's wife didn't graduate from a good school, does not have a rich family background, does not own any license, but she is a really well known movie star.

"What do you think bout today?" Ikuto asked.

"She is a movie star! The background and things doesn't really matter, but that face! It's literally glowing!" To Amu meeting a women a thousand times prettier than her is quite hurting her pride.

"True, she has a real pretty face." Ikuto agreed.

"Hmph. It's because of make up. Let's compare me with her when I don't have make up!" Amu debated with jealousy and somehow Ikuto found that cute.

Ikuto pulled Amu close to him, and kissed Amu's cheeks.

"Hey!" Amu glared.

"I'm just making sure if you have make up or not." Ikuto smirked and continued to drive.

This next night Ikuto brought Amu out for dinner again. This time Amu was really calm with the situation. Amu thought Ikuto was going to find some married couple with big social difference and no face, but Amu was wrong. Ikuto brought a perfect women this time. The girl was pretty without make up, and she was born from a rich family, but she owns a company herself. She graduated from one of the top universities in the world, and she capable of 5 languages.

On the car way home that night, Amu felt like she was about to die. That women was so perfect, more like too perfect. She wasn't able to afford this big difference between the women and her.

"So what do you think about today?" Ikuto asked.

"Are you trying to kill me? That women is like god! A living goddess!" Amu raged.

"I'm not talking about the women, I'm talking her husband!" Ikuto corrected.

"What?" Amu tilted her head.

Amu started to dig in the memory 30 minutes ago. The husband was there and she was really sure he was there, but she can't remember how he looks. According to her audio memory, the description of that husband was really plain, super plain.

The next day when Ikuto invited Amu to go out for dinner again, Amu rejected the invitation. Good that, the afternoon that day Utau invited Amu to go shopping with her. Amu used that reason to avoid Ikuto's dinner of horror.

When Amu and Utau was having dinner, Amu told Utau everything about these past few weeks, though Amu exaggerated some details. Utau was so into the story of what happened in the past few weeks, that she ate 3 serves of ice cream.

That night Utau wasn't able to go to sleep, due to the story about the past few weeks. So Utau sat on the couch in the living, watching some random TV shows. Kukai can be considered as the best husband ever, so he can't leave his sleepless wife alone in the living room. Eventually Kukai joined Utau.

"What's the matter?" Kukai asked.

"Huh? What?" Utau asked.

"I know you long enough to know that the only times when you can't sleep are the times when you have something stuck in your mind." Kukai said as he sat down right beside Utau.

"I…. I thought I know my brother well enough, but it seems like I actually don't know that much…" Utau said with a sad tone.

"As in?" Kukai asked.

"I thought my brother grew up mentally after he became the boss of the company but instead he's still a child in his heart. He's been playing pranks on Amu all this time." Utau later told the whole story about the past few weeks. "Do you think I fail as a sister?"

"Ikuto is a really mysterious person, so I don't think anyone can know the real him, even though you're his sister." Kukai suggested as he placed his hands on Utau's shoulders to comfort her.

"You're right." Utau agreed. "My brother just has so much fun teasing Amu, no wonder why he chose her over Lulu"

Kukai frowned and said "Utau, I thought you're over with your brother complex. It's not a really good thing to talk about other man in front of your husband, even though it's your brother."

"Sorry." Utau giggled as she placed her head on Kukai's broad shoulder. "I feel very fortunate to be able to fall in love with you/"

"Me too." Kukai smiled.

Time passed really fast. Within a blink of the eye, Amu's cram session for CPA license was seeking its end.

"Do you really have to go to the last lesson?" Ikuto complained as he drove.

"Yes! It's really important! There's going to be review about the questions that are going to appear in the CPA license test!" Amu demanded.

"It's not like something bad will happen if you don't pass the test." Ikuto was acting like a child.

"I am doing this for our future." Amu finished the sentence and she realized that she has already arrived to the cram school. "Thanks for driving me! I'm gonna be late."

Amu got off the car and ran into the building. Ikuto was on the car alone but he was in a pretty good modd.

"Our future…" Ikuto smiled. "I never imagined that a single piece of perfumed A$ size certificate will decide my future."


	14. Chapter 14

**Please read and review~**

**I don't own anything…**

**Having Lunch with the Monster**

A few days before the CPA license, Amu was studying really hard in her apartment. Thought Amu tried to focus, but staring at the textbook for such a long time is one type of torture. So Amu decided to call Miki for a little chat, as in a break for her little brain. After a few minutes of chatting with Miki, the conversation suddenly turned to Amu's relationship.

"I just realized that you guys are together for 8 months already…" Miki was sort of impressed for Amu to be able to maintain relationship with Ikuto.

"Wow… wait…" Amu started to count. "It's really 8 months"

"Don't you think you should report some stuff to me? Stuff that people shouldn't know." Miki giggled.

"If it's stuff that people shouldn't know, then why should you know? You're not human?" Amu teased and insulted. There was no way she's going to report the stuff between her and Ikuto. Since Miki is such a big mouth, Amu is scared that there's going to be a post about her and Ikuto's romance on facebook.

"Wow…. Your boyfriend must have a really fast brain and a mouth that is capable to insult almost everyone around her." Miki commented.

"Why? How did you know?" Amu asked.

"A cold can spread through kissing, in your case I think it's the ability to insult." Miki sighed.

"Hey!" Amu was a little bit angry. "Can you think in a way a normal person would think?"

"So what stage are you guys?" Miki's tone was a little bit sky sounding. "You know… did you guys…"

Amu was really sure what Miki was talking about, but then slowly Amu realized what Miki was talking about.

"Hey! Hey! Anything happened?" Miki continued to ask.

"Ummm…" There were actually a few times Amu was almost eaten up by Ikuto, but Ikuto never had the chance to do it till the end. There was no way Amu was going to tell Miki about this. "No."

"As a mangaka, I don't like that answer." Miki said coldly.

"Why?" Amu asked.

"Well, if the answer is like this. Then through out the whole series the girl will still remain as a virgin." Miki explained.

"Sorry, this is not a manga. It's reality." Amu reminded.

"Yeah whatever, I might send you some reference. I can't let my best friend fail as a girlfriend." Miki said.

"…. Reference?" Amu asked.

"You'll know it." Miki giggled. "By the way, no love rivals?"

"Love rivals? Had one but gone." Amu was referring to Lulu.

"Of course people are going after your boyfriend, talking about you. Anyone coming after you?" Miki asked.

"Me….?" Amu thought for a little while. "No."

"Yeah, it's reasonable. Since you're Amu, and I don't think anyone other than your boyfriend wants you. It's a miracle for you to meet your boyfriend" Miki then did a victory laugh.

"MIKI!" Amu shouted angrily.

That day Amu didn't study for her CPA license the amount she has planned, since she was talking to Miki the whole time. Since there are no significant events until the CPA license test, or during the CPA license test, we shall skip time to the day after Amu finished her CPA license exam which was a Saturday.

That day when Amu finished her exam, Utau was the one to pick Amu up. Ikuto had something important to do in the company, and Nagihiko and Rima took a day off together. Since Utau was done with her magazine shooting, and her son, Daichi, was with his grandparents, Utau didn't have anything to do. So she volunteered to pick Amu up that day.

"Ahhh~ Finally done with all those exams." Amu said as she entered the car.

"How was it?" Utau asked.

"I think I can manage to pass it, but if the CPA license exam is a jerk I won't…" Amu murmured.

"Then let's go celebrate!" Utau totally ignored the second half of the sentence.

"But my scores aren't out yet…" Amu reminded.

"When the score comes out, we shall celebrate again!" Utau cheered. "We can go shop for a while, and then we can call brother and Kukai for dinner."

To Amu, that's a really good idea. Due to the exam she has already built up plenty of stress. So Amu decided to release all this stress with shopping, though later Amu will have more stress when she checks her bank account. So Utau and Amu went on a happy shopping session. Maybe it was because they were so happy shopping, they were late for dinner with Ikuto and Kukai.

For Utau being late was a daily routine, so she didn't really mind. However, for Amu it was a totally different story.

"Hey! We're here!" Utau said with a handful of bags in her hand.

Amu just silently walked behind Utau. She was scared that Ikuto might say something to her. Ikuto grabbed Amu to the seat right beside him.

"How was the exam?" Ikuto asked.

"I think I'll pass…" Amu guessed.

"If you fail it, then don't take the exam again." Ikuto demanded.

"You don't want me to pass right?" Amu said, since if Amu doesn't pass the exam, Ikuto has a new topic to tease Amu.

"How can that be." Ikuto did a fake smile.

Utau just simply smirked as she watch that stupid couple talk. The waiter came with the menu, and passed it to everyone. The Tsukiyomi siblings, Utau and Ikuto, were too lazy to even glance at the menu, so Kukai was the one ordering the food. He had to constantly ask Utau whether if she wants to eat this or that.

"We need liquor!" Utau suggested. "It's not celebrating if there is no liquor!"

"I'll pass, I can't drink." Amu rejected.

"Good! Then you should drink. Who knows what'll happen when you're drunk, right brother?" Utau smiled at Ikuto.

"You think I need to make her drunk to achieve that goal?" Ikuto chuckled.

"Dude! Stop it!" Amu was about to flip the table.

"Ok. OK. No drinking for you. Then choose a soft drink." Ikuto comforted Amu.

The menu was written in 100% English. So Amu can't really understand whatever was written on the menu. Though Amu wasn't good at English, but she knows simple phrases such as tea. Amu saw the drink 'Long Island Iced tea'. In Amu's mind she thinks the drinks the with word 'tea' are all free alcohol.

***To people who don't know the drink "Long Island Iced Tea". This drink is a cocktail with high alcohol content. The basics for this cocktail are vodka, tequila, rum, gin, triple sec, sweet and sour mix, and cola.**

"I'll take this one." Amu pointed at the menu.

Ikuto chuckled. Making Hinamori Amu drunk, what a pleasant experience.

**After one hour…**

Ikuto placed his drunk girlfriend tenderly into his car, and then he said good bye to Utau and Kuaki and drove away. Since Ikuto knew he would be the one driving, he drank alcohol free drinks.

"Kukai, what do you think will happen to Amu?" Utau asked.

"What do you wish to happen?" Kukai asked.

"I think Daichi needs a baby cousin to play with." Utau said as she hooked onto Kukai's arm. Kukai the wonderful husband drank water since he has the responsibility to drive his lovely idol wife home.

Just a reminder: Please don't drive after drinking. It is a really bad thing to do.

Ikuto drove his car back to his apartment (a high-class one, of course. He lives here most of the time). He got Amu off the car, but Amu was able to stand up properly, so Ikuto had to hold onto Amu while the walked.

Through Amu's blurry sight, she saw the door of Ikuto's apartment.

"Why is it your place…?" Amu asked with mumbled words.

"Where do you think you can go in this drunk state?" Ikuto asked back.

Amu nodded her head and got her back up straight. "Then promise me. You won't do anything you're not supposed to…"

"Ok, I don't promise." Ikuto just chuckled. He just wanted to see what Amu will do if he did this crappy answer.

Amu tilted her head up, looked at Ikuto, and squinted her eyes, and opened them again. Then she did a kind of scary chuckle and said, "Then I won't promise too…"

Suddenly Amu grabbed Ikuto's collar and bluntly pressed her lips against his. Ikuto wanted to laugh, because Amu was so drunk she wasn't even able to kiss properly. He even had to hold on to Amu's waist so Amu won't fall, since she was so drunk. However, the sweet scent of Amu and sweet taste of the cocktail Amu started to spread into Ikuto's mouth. Ikuto was slowly turned on by the atmosphere too. So Ikuto held Amu tightly with one hand, and he was finding his keys with the other hand. By the time Ikuto opened to door, and decided to dominate the situation, Amu stopped.

Her lips left Ikuto's and yawned. "I'm sleepy."

After declaring the news Amu fell onto Ikuto's shoulders and closed her eyes. Ikuto was holding onto Amu while clenching his teeth. Being drunk and making Ikuto mad, what a pleasant experience for Amu.

When Amu woke up in the morning, she found her self lying on Ikuto's strong arms, her face only a few centimeters away from his compact abs, and her arms around his strong waist. Amu's reaction was, close your eyes, keep touching Ikuto's decent body, and keep dreaming. Amu thought she was having the most awesome dream ever since that dream was so realistic. Slowly, Amu's mind was being dragged back into reality, and now she's fully back into reality.

Amu was shock.

She kept her small claws back to herself and tilted her head up to see Ikuto's face. Her small body twitched like worm, trying to leave the crime scene. Just before Amu's feet landed on the floor, her whole body was dragged back, falling right above Ikuto. Ikuto's hands were around Amu's, to prevent Amu from escaping.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ikuto asked with his deep low sexy voice with a lazy tone.

"I-I-I wasn't planning to e-e-escape!" Amu tried not to let this question remain so she asked back. "Why don't you wear your clothes when you sleep?!"

"I do." Ikuto smirked and shoved his legs against Amu's, to let her know that he has his pants on.

"I mean a shirt or something!" Amu blushed and tried to escape from Ikuto embrace. "Y-You promised me you won't do anything last night."

"You got three things wrong. One, I did not do anything. Two, I did not make the promise. Three, you started it." Ikuto said with a unfriendly smile.

"I don't care! You promised me." Amu's head had a few flash backs of last night's little event.

"I did not…. And I remember the promise only refers to last night." Ikuto did a smirk.

"Y-You…" Experience taught Amu that when this is the situation, you should just shut up and get eaten up. "F-fine…. You do whatever you want…"

Ikuto just chuckled. In the end Ikuto didn't do anything. He was just teasing Amu for fun.

By the time Amu got out from the bed and walked into the bathroom to wash her face, it was already close to noon. While Amu washed her face there were some thoughts that have entered Amu's mind.

For healthy adults like Ikuto and Amu, and as a perfectly healthy couple, being in a relationship for over 8 months and still haven't done anything is weird. Amu knows that Ikuto is actually a gentleman, though he teases her a lot. There were many times when Amu was almost eaten up, but Ikuto managed to endure it. Amu doesn't understand the reason why Ikuto was enduring. Amu washed the bubbles off her face and looked into her reflection in the mirror.

"I should call mom and dad that I did the CPA exam, and….. it's time to tell them about Ikuto." Amu finally made up her mind.

Through out the whole day, Amu and Ikuto stayed in the apartment, Amu tried to find a chance to call her parents but she wasn't able too. Finally, Ikuto went upstairs (Ikuto's apartment are those high class 2 floored expensive apartment.) for a webcam meeting. Amu used that time to call her parents.

As the sound of dialing entered Amu's ears, her heart was beating in extreme fast speed.

"Hello?" A voice came from the other end of the phone, it was Amu's mom.

"Mom… I have something to tell you." Amu announced.

"Yes?" Amu's mom said.

"I did the CPA license exam." Amu's heart was beating in fast speed.

"That's great." Amu's mom said cheerfully.

"And…" Amu was still hesitant to tell her mom about Ikuto.

"And?" Amu's mom was waiting.

"I got myself a boyfriend." Amu finally said it.

"WHAT?!" A voice came from the phone, it wasn't Amu's mom. It was Amu's dad.

"Ami, lock your dad in the toilet!" Amu's mom announced. "Wow… Amu that's quite a shocking news. Who is he?"

"Well… we're from the same company." Amu said.

"Is it…. Fujisaki Nagihiko, the one that helped us a lot when your dad was in the hospital?" Amu's mom guessed.

"Err…. No." Amu said.

"Yeah, Fujisaki-kun is too good for you. Is it your colleague?" Amu's mom asked.

"Err…. He's my boss." Amu took a lot of courage to say that.

"Amu, I think I taught you that lying is a bad thing." Amu's mom said.

"I'm not lying!" Amu was almost exploding.

"Then is your boss a 50 year old bald guy?" Amu's mom asked.

"No! He's only 5 years older than me!" Amu raged.

"OK. Rich and young… Amu you might be tricked. There are a lot of news like this these days. You know those guys getting into a relationship with a girl, and tricking them and getting their money…." Amu's mom said.

"No…" Suddenly Amu's eye caught Ikuto walking down the stairs. "I'll let him talk to you!"

"Yes?" Ikuto asked when Amu passed the phone to him.

"My mom, please proof that you are not those people tricking girls to get their money." Amu begged.

"OK…" Ikuto took the phone away from Amu. Then he walked into his work room, and shut the door.

It wasn't until 20 minutes later that Ikuto walked out the room.

"What did my mom say?" Amu asked.

"Don't know." Ikuto smirked as he placed Amu's phone on the table. "Not important"

"How can this not be important? My mom thinks you're a liar!" Amu was in a panic.

"What time is it?' Ikuto asked.

Amu glanced at the clock on the wall. "10:30… PM?"

"You get what this means?" Ikuto asked.

"what?" Amu tilted her head.

"10:30 PM, you're in my house. It doesn't matter if I'm a liar or not. If I'm really a liar I probably tricked you and got everything I want already." Ikuto said coldly. "Your mom probably thinks we hit home base."

"Wait! No!" Amu ran towards the table for her phone. "Mom! I'm still pure! I'm still pure! I'm still innocent!"

Before Amu made it to the table, Ikuto grabbed Amu into his arms and held in 'princess style".

"Not anymore." Ikuto smirked as he walked towards his bedroom.

"huh?" Amu was slightly confused.

"Hinamori Amu, you told your mother means you can finally trust me. I've been waiting for you to have 100% faith in me." Ikuto said as he placed Amu onto his bed.

"Hey! I always trust you!" Amu debated.

"Your brain does, but not here." Ikuto pointed at Amu's chest, right where her heart is.

"…" Amu didn't know what to say, since it's a fact that her heart can't fully trust Ikuto for quite awhile.

Then without a single warning, Ikuto pushed Amu onto the bed. Ikuto's blue eyes were reflecting Amu's into Amu's honey colored eyes.

"Move here." Ikuto said.

"Huh?" Amu wasn't able to keep up with the paste.

"Today." Ikuto said.

"B-But it's already midnight." Amu said.

"YOU move in first." After Ikuto finished his phrase, he started kiss Amu's white slender neck.

Amu sensed that something is about to happen. Though there were many times when she and Ikuto almost did it all the way, but Ikuto would always stop before anything happens. However, this time is different. Maybe Ikuto was always waiting for this day, the day when Amu can finally fully trust him. He's been waiting for the day when he can tell the whole world Amu belongs to him, heart and body.

That night Amu finally belongs to Ikuto, both heart and body belongs to Ikuto.


	15. Chapter 15

**Please read and review~ **

**I don't own anything.**

**Having Lunch with the Monster**

There were soft and warm feelings coming from Amu's bare shoulders, which made Amu's nerve numb. It wasn't until a while after that Amu realized that she was constantly kissed by Ikuto, since she was half awake.

"Stop it… I'm gonna be late for work…" Amu protested as she rubbed her sleepy, squinted eyes.

"It's Saturday, no work today." Ikuto said and continued to kiss Amu.

'It's Saturday again?' Amu thought in her mind.

Rewinding time back to a week or two, there was this certain morning when Amu was attacked by some blue haired monster in the morning. That morning Amu tried to convince Ikuto to stop. Since it was a Monday and Amu needed to go to work. However, Ikuto kept saying that it was a Sunday so that there was no work. Actually, Ikuto lied that it was a Sunday, but it was true that there was no work; for him. On that certain day, by the time Amu looked at the clock she realized that it was already noon. Since that day, Amu never trusted Ikuto in terms of time.

Since Amu wasn't able to trust Ikuto, in terms of time, Amu rolled to the side of the bed and found Ikuto's watch. It was really a Saturday.

"Satisfied now?" Ikuto asked as he grabbed Amu back to his side and started to kiss almost every single inch of Amu's neck.

"D-D-Dude! Stop kissing my neck…" Amu protested.

Obviously Ikuto wouldn't listen to Amu. So Ikuto had a pleasant morning eating Amu up. After Ikuto was satisfied with his meal he went and took a shower, he actually invited Amu to shower with him but Amu rejected his invitation.

"…. Who the hell wants to take a bath with him…" Amu murmured to herself as she blushed. After a while, Amu got up from her bed and started to unpack her things.

It's been a few weeks since she moved into Ikuto's place, but she was too busy that she didn't have the time to unpack all her luggage. Busy about what? You might ask. From what you've just read, Amu is busy enough just to satisfy her boyfriend.

Amu started to place her clothes in the dressing room. Ikuto's dressing room was pretty big, since he lives in those expensive high-so 2 floored apartments. When Amu was placing her clothes into the dressing room, she realized something. Compared to the amount of Ikuto's clothes, the amount of clothes Amu has was as tiny as an ant. That hurt Amu's pride of being a woman. Well there are two reasons why Ikuto has so many clothes. One, he is rich. Two, most of them are suits for his business related activities.

Ikuto walked out of the bathroom with a simple t-shirt and jeans while drying his hair with a white towl. His hair was still dripping with water, and there were some water drops on his face. For some unknown reasons that scene made Amu wanting to drool. Ikuto looked into the dressing room, and saw the horrible scene of Amu having an extremely small amount of clothes (compared to his).

"I don't want to be a man who owns more clothes than his girlfriend…" Ikuto sat onto his bed, continued to dry his hair. "Invite Utau to go shop with you this afternoon."

Suddenly a new thought entered Ikuto's mind." Hinamori Amu, when are you going to use the card I gave you?"

It's been forever since Ikuto gave Amu a copy of his credit card. However, he has never ever seen a single bill that is related to Amu. That didn't make Ikuto happy, it made Ikuto felt like there were still some distance Amu is trying to keep. Actually, this wasn't the first time Ikuto asked Amu about the credit card, but every time Amu would use the reason that her wonderful salary is more than enough for her to use. As a boss, Ikuto was satisfied with that answer. So he didn't asked much about the credit card after that. However, the situation is different now. The amount of things Amu needs to buy cannot be afford with Amu's salary.

As Amu was still organizing her clothes in the dressing room, she shouted. "I don't want to use your card!"

That sentence was about to tick Ikuto off. He raised one of his eyebrows, stopped his motion of drying his hair, and was ready to stand up and walk into the dressing room and have one serious talk with Amu. However, before he could do all those series of actions, Amu shouted out another sentence.

"Why don't YOU be the one to use it?" Amu wasn't really happy about this for a long time. "Every time there is shopping related events you always tell me to do it with Utau! We've been together for months, and you never shopped with me! Protest!"

Before Amu could finish her sentence completely, Ikuto grabbed Amu and embraced her. Then he pinched Amu's white cheeks really lightly.

"Choose a jacket for me." Ikuto said as he smiled/

"Huh?" Amu tilted her head.

"I thought we're going to go shopping." Ikuto chuckled.

By the time Amu and Ikuto left for the mall, it was already afternoon. The whole reason why Amu wants Ikuto to shop with her was because she wanted to dress up according to Ikuto's taste. However, she never imagined how shopping Ikuto would be a nightmare.

When the stopped by the first shop. Amu picked a few clothes and walked in the dressing room. Ikuto sat down at some couch of the store. Almost all the girls in that shop were looking at Ikuto. Though Ikuto was just wearing a really simple T-shirt and jeans with a jacket, he appeared to be hot.

"Is this one good?" Amu asked when she walked out of the dressing room.

"Hmmm…" Ikuto shooked his head.

We all know that Ikuto is picky with his food, and simply picky about everything. Well, since he's such a picky person, it is no surprise that he'll be picky with his girlfriend's clothes.

Amu went to back into the dressing room, and tried on another set of clothes.

"This one?" Amu asked when she walked out.

Ikuto just stayed silent and shook his head.

Those two repeated this routine for about 12 times or so, and finally Amu decided to say something.

This time Amu decided to change her plan. She wore her clothes, walked out of the dressing room, and stood in front of Ikuto for about a minute or two. So Ikuto has the chance to look carefully, and finally the results of the examination was….

"You look short in this one." Ikuto said coldly.

Amu walked into the dressing room again. After a few minutes she walked out with all the clothes she chose, and returned it to the store clerk.

"They don't really fit me…" Amu did an awkward smile when she gave the clothes back to the store clerk.

When Amu turned back, she saw Ikuto sitting on the couch having a smirk on his face. That made Amu really angry. Later, Amu and Ikuto walked out of the store, ready to go to the next one.

"Hey… do you want to go to some coffee shop and wait for me?" Amu suggested.

"I thought you wanted me to shop with you." Ikuto pointed out.

There was no way Amu could debate against that fact, she was the one who wanted Ikuto to shop with her. However with Ikuto's picky personality, buying clothes was like mission impossible. Before Ikuto and Amu stepped into the next shop they were planning to go, Amu warned Ikuto.

"This time! This time! Don't do anything, just sign your name when we pay!" Amu warned.

Ikuto sat at the cushy couch that was in the store. He watched Amu spinning through the different piles of clothes, and walked into the dressing room with a pile of clothes in her hands. After a while, Amu came out of the dressing room. She asked the store clerk for opinions, but obviously the store clerk would say it looks good. Amu couldn't fully trust the store clerk's words, so she turned around to Ikuto's direction but she immediately turned her head back. There was no way Amu was going to ask Ikuto for fashion opinions anymore.

Ikuto was sitting on the cushy couch; enduring his laugh. Actually in the previous store, almost everything Amu wore looked great. However he couldn't tell Amu the truth, since he enjoyed seeing Amu trying hard to win his compliment. Ikuto found that really entertaining. Suddenly, Ikuto saw Amu dashing towards his direction.

"Ikuto! This jacket really fits you!" Amu smiled as she held out a pretty nice looking jacket.

Ikuto chuckled. A few minutes ago this girl was still upset about his, and within a minute or two she was already picking clothes for him. To Ikuto that was sort of a funny irony.

"Try the size!" Amu excitedly said.

"I thought you know my size." There was a more deep meaning of Ikuto's words but Amu didn't realize it yet. "By the way, the clothes from the previous store fits you quite well."

"Huh?" Amu was shocked.

"Let's go buy them later." Ikuto announced.

"Eh?!" Amu gasped

"Except for the one that made you look short." Ikuto smirked.

That moment Amu relieved, Ikuto was suddenly not that picky anymore. So Amu used the chance to buy a lot more new clothes, since who knows when Ikuto's picky sickness will return again.

Amu wasn't the fastest shopper in the planet, and that sort of annoyed Ikuto. So Ikuto also grabbed a few clothes for Amu.

"I think I should try these before you pay them." Amu said as she stared at the clothes in Ikuto's hands. "What if they don't fit me?"

"They don't fit you?" Ikuto did a really evil smile. "Then I'll take them off for you."

This time Amu finally understood what Ikuto meant. After the paying process was done, Amu used her fastest speed and dragged Ikuto out of the store. Though the store clerk might not have heard that, but Amu decided no to walk in to that store for a while.

Since Amu and Ikuto used their whole afternoon walking in the mall, picking clothes, they were really tired by the time they were going home. So they just stopped by a ramen store nearby and had a really simple dinner.

When Ikuto and Amu went back to Ikuto's high-class apartment, the security stopped Amu and Ikuto at the lobby.

"Is Mrs. Tsukiyomi's previous family name Hinamori?" The security asked.

"Err…" Amu didn't know what to say.

"Yes." Ikuto answered for Amu.

"Then this is your package! In the early afternoon there was a mail package that came, but you guys weren't at home so the mail dude left it here at the lobby with me." The security guy explained as he passed a medium sized box to Amu.

When Ikuto and Amu were in the elevator, Ikuto smirked and asked Amu. "Who sent this, Mrs. Tsukiyomi?"

"…." Amu just stayed silent.

Actually Amu didn't know who sent her this package, but it was probably Miki or Ran. When Amu got home, she opened the package and realized that the package was definitely from Miki. Since there was a note card in the box saying 'Here are your reference~ Miki'. Under that note card was something Amu never wanted to touch in her whole life.

Books of hentai manga….

That moment Amu didn't know what to do, she just stared at those different weird covered manga. She picked up a random manga and read the title.

"My Sadistic Boss…." Amu was sort of shocked. "What the hell…."

Then Amu took a flip of the manga in her hand. Almost every few pages there were stuff that was about to make Amu's blood vessels explode. Slowly Amu's face turned from light pink to bright red, then the manga in her hands were suddenly gone. It was taken away by Ikuto.

Amu tilted her head up, and saw Ikuto holding the manga book she was holding just now. As Ikuto flipped the pages his eye brows slowly raised, and created a sorta awkward frown.

That moment Amu didn't know what to do. If there was a hole, she would have buried herself in there. Amu was worried about the fact that, between Ikuto and her will she become the new pervert?

After a few minutes Ikuto tossed the book backed into the box.

"Umm… Amu?" Ikuto was trying to say something but he couldn't really say it.

"Y-Yes?" Amu asked.

"I…. never expected you to…. like… it…. more… violent…" Ikuto turned his face to the other direction. "I failed my job as your boyfriend…"

"W-What?!" Amu exclaimed

Before Amu could understand Ikuto's logic, Ikuto picked Amu up and took her into their bedroom. Amu experienced the most violent night in her whole life.

**I know this chapter is sorta…. Yeah…. But I have a reason of why I did this, you guys will know in the future chapters…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Please read and review~**

**I don't own anything**

**Having Lunch with the Monster**

The weather was getting colder and colder, so Amu went to shop for more clothes for a few more times. However, she couldn't beat the amount of clothes Ikuto has, so Amu eventually gave up and she realized that there was actually no reason for her to have more clothes than Ikuto.

By the time Amu realized, it was almost the end of the year again. People were really excited about their coming break, and were discussing about the location where they should celebrate after their last day of work of the year. Just as Amu listened to her colleagues discuss, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Amu said through the phone.

"Amu! Are you at your office? Come down! Now!" It was Utau and she sounded like she was in panic.

"What happened? Why do you sound like you're in panic?" Amu asked.

"Amu! Remember when I gave birth to Daichi and you saved me by donating blood to me since we share the same rare blood type?" Utau recalled.

"Yes! I remember, what happened?" Amu asked again.

"That hospital I went contacted me just now and said that there is a mother and a daughter who was caught in a car crash, and they share the same blood type as us! Since the hospital does not have enough blood for them, they asked us to go donate!" Utau explained.

"I'll be downstairs, right now." Amu said and hung up her phone. She packed her stuff and ran out her office and met up with Utau.

Within a split second, Amu and Utau were at the hospital. If Utau didn't succeed her career as an idol, then she'll definitely be a car racer. When Amu and Utau arrived to the hospital, they were informed that there were also two blood donators helping the victims.

"We're also donating blood!" Amu and Utau said to a nurse helping out with this accident case.

"Quickly! Let's go do the basic check up for the blood right now, and get you guys to donate your blood as fast as possible." The nurse said as she dragged Amu and Utau to the blood check up room.

"Have anyone of you done a surgery within a year?" The doctor asked before checking up.

"Darn it…. I had a surgery, the car crash incident…." Utau murmured. (review chapter 7)

"I didn't, and the last time I donated blood was about one and a half year ago!" Amu said.

"OK. Hinamori san right? Please come and do your blood check up before you donate any blood." The doctor said as he ordered a nurse to do Amu's check up.

When Amu went into the check up room, she also saw the other two blood donators doing the check up. That moment Amu felt that the humanity within Earth has been restored. Just when Amu walked out of the check up room, Utau was holding her phone with a really worried face.

"My brother…" Utau passed her phone to Amu.

That moment Amu realized that she didn't inform Ikuto before she ran out of the office, and Ikuto was probably went to her office to pick her up.

"Hello…?" Amu called out with a guilty tone.

"Amu… you're donating blood and you didn't tell me? At least make a phone call. I was really worried." Ikuto said.

"Hehehehe… sorry." Amu apologized. "I'll inform you next time."

"By the way, come home tonight for dinner. Since you're donating blood we have to feed you pork liver." Ikuto stated.

"Err… me and Utau just decided to go grab a bowl of ramen near the hospital." Amu lied.

"Hinamori Amu." Ikuto said with his serious and cold tone.

"Sorry, I'll go home and eat pork liver." Amu said and hung the phone. It's been a time since Amu tasted pork liver. Somehow Amu could still recall the day when she opened that particular lunch box and found pork liver inside.

After a while Amu returned Utau's phone back to Utau, Utau had to leave. Since Utau had to attend an important meeting about her new releasing album. So Amu was left alone in the hospital waiting for her blood results to come out, so she can donate blood to the two victims of the car crash.

The nurse walked out with Amu's blood results and brought the other two blood donators to the blood donating room. When Amu was about to stand up and join the other two blood donators, the nurse suddenly stopped Amu from joining.

"Hinamori Amu-san! How can you come donate blood when you're pregnant?!" The nurse scolded.

"W-W-What?! ME?" Amu exclaimed with a really shocked face on her.

"Yes! You! Look at your *HCG rate!" The nurse shoved the results paper into Amu's hand. "It's irregularly high! If this doesn't mean pregnant, then what does it mean?"

***Human Chorionic Gonadotropin**

**Often times when the HCG rate is high, it means the person is pregnant.**

"Holy…. Is my body smoking weed?" Amu stared at the irregularly high HCG rate on her paper.

"Anyways, congratulations. Good that you haven't donate blood yet. Who knows what'll happen if you donated blood." The nurse happily said and walked away.

When the nurse left, Amu stood in her spot for about 15 minutes. She didn't move at all, and she didn't dare to breath. It felt like her time had stopped, and her brain was digesting this news slowly. Amu was just like a robot. Then Amu got her stiff hands into her pocket and dialed Ikuto's number in robot style.

No one picked up. Ikuto probably was attending a meeting, since Ikuto always leaves his phone in his office when he attends meetings. So Amu sent a text instead.

_Something big happened…._ Those were the words Amu typed.

After 20 minutes or so, Amu's phone rang. It was Ikuto.

"Amu, what happened?" Ikuto asked. Through the phone you could actually hear the sounds of the employees talking, the meeting probably just ended.

Amu was sitting on a bench outside of the entrance of the hospital. "N-Nothing much… eerrrr… it's…. I'm pregnant."

Ikuto ditched all his work, all his employees, and all the stuff he had to do. He ran to the parking lot, and basically drove his car like a F1 car racer towards the hospital. When he arrived to the hospital, he saw Amu sitting alone on the bench of the entrance.

From that far distance, Amu looked really small. For Ikuto it was hard to believe that a small woman like Amu is actually pregnant with his child; their child. The two words that were repeated in Ikutos mind were 'Amu… child…'.

Ikuto walked closer and closer to Amu, not hesitating any single step he took, and grabbed both of Amu's cold hands. That moment, he was ready to say the phrase he had wanted to say for quite a while already.

"Amu! Let's get married." Ikuto decalred.

"…" Amu tilted her head up, had her eyes met Ikuto's. "Oh."

"Is this how you should reply to a proposal?" Ikuto insulted.

"I'm already pregnant, who cares about marriage." Amu murmured.

"…." Ikuto didn't know how to reply.

"Can I don't eat pork liver for tonight?" Amu asked. That was the problem that she was worried about the most.

Ikuto let out a small chuckle, he couldn't endure this laughter. He pulled Amu into his arms and whispered a few words into Amu's ear. "Don't be afraid, I'm here with you."

Amu was seen through by Ikuto. Actually, Amu was in great panic and she was actually afraid. This event, this child, and this whole thing just came too sudden.

"Let's do a more detailed check up." Ikuto looked as his watch from his position, the position of hugging Amu. "Today is not good, let's go to a bigger hospital tomorrow."

"Ok…" Amu looked up at Ikuto from her position of being hugged. "Does this mean that I officially belong to you?"

"Who can you belong to other than me?" Ikuto chuckled as he hugged Amu even harder.

Ikuto took Amu to dinner after that. After dinner when Ikuto was driving home, he called Utau. First Ikuto scolded Utau for bringing Amu to donate blood without letting him know and after that he dropped the bomb.

"I'll be getting married recently, come to my place with Kukai at about 9:00 PM." Ikuto informed and Utau was stunned. The Ikuto hung up.

During a red light pause. Ikuto turned to Amu and asked, "I'll let Utau do the wedding planning things. Is it ok?"

The whole reason Ikuto didn't want Amu to do much of the wedding planning was because he didn't want Amu to feel tired. Especially, when Amu bears a child within her.

"Ok… no comments." Amu agreed since she totally understands that she won't be able to manage a 'Tsukiyomi Wedding'.

"By the way, try to keep your pregnancy a secret." Ikuto said.

"Why?" Amu asked.

"You want to make other people think that we married because of your pregnancy?" Ikuto asked and Amu shook her head in response. "So keep it a secret."

Amu suddenly felt warmth coming from the bottom of the heart. Ikuto wanted to keep Amu's pregnancy a secret was because he wanted to protect her. Often times when a couple is married due to the girl's pregnancy, no one talks about the boy but the talk about the girl. Especially if their social status is so far apart, there might be some really ugly rumors about Amu if people know that they're getting married because of Amu's pregnancy.

Kukai and Utau arrived at Ikuto's place on time. Utau was really excited about the wedding, especially the wedding dress. The whole time, Amu and Ikuto kept their secret.

The next day, Ikuto and Amu went to a the hospital for a check up….


	17. Chapter 17

**Please read and review…**

**I don't own anything.**

**Having Lunch with the Monster**

"Hinamori-san is not pregnant." The doctor announced.

"What?!" Amu and Ikuto exclaimed together.

The doctor just simply nodded.

"Yesterday, when I was going to donate blood the nurse said my HCG rate is irregularly high, and she said that I'm pregnant!" Amu still can't convince herself that she is not pregnant.

"Do you have the results of the check up from yesterday?" The doctor asked.

"Y-Yes." Amu took a slip of paper out her bag.

"Hinamori-san, having a high HCG rate doesn't mean you're pregnant. Sometimes this happens when you have too much chemicals produced in your body." The doctor explained. "Hinamori-san, by chance do you take some health related products?"

Amu shook her head.

"Then did you eat anything before you went to donate blood?" The doctor asked again.

"Hmmmm…" Amu took a while to load. "Ah! I ate an egg tart my colleague gave me."

"I think that's the cause, food product these days have too much artificial elements inside." The doctor sighed.

"Really? I'm not pregnant? How come I feel really tired these days?" Amu tilted her head.

The doctor looked at Amu, then looked at Ikuto. "Ahem! It's good to know that your mate is biologically healthy, but sometimes you guys should control the amount of couple activities."

Amu blushed but Ikuto gave a smirk.

Ikuto didn't say anything to Amu during the time they walked to their car. Amu was a little bit nervous of what Ikuto was thinking. Once Ikuto and Amu got in the car, Ikuto made an announcement.

"Next time, when you're really pregnant we're not coming to this hospital." Ikuto declared.

"Yep! Not coming here!" Amu agreed.

What can be more hilarious of a misunderstanding of an egg tart to pregnancy? Amu patted her heart and said, "Phew… good that no one knows."

"Agree, otherwise I'll be tired too." Ikuto said as he started up the car.

"Why?" Amu tilted her head and looked at Ikuto.

"Of course I'll be tired. I'll have to turn false into true, which means I have to make you pregnant. If we told someone about this." Ikuto explained.

"….." Amu didn't say anything, but in her mind she knew that Ikuto would definitely do something like that. Having this thought of not letting anyone know about her fake pregnancy, Amu felt really lucky.

However, Amu was a little bit depressed. Thought it was only for a day, not even a day actually, she actually thought there was a life growing inside her. Though it was only a short time, Amu really treasured the child that she thought existed. On the other hand, Ikuto didn't look sad at all.

"You don't like kids?" Amu asked Ikuto.

"What made you think that way?" Ikuto asked.

"You don't look depressed at all." Amu pointed out.

"Don't think too much." Ikuto patted Amu's head. "I'm happy if there's a child, but I'm also happy if there is no child."

"That sounds ironic." Amu said.

"First of all, I don't want people to think we're married because of a kid. Second, you're still too young to give birth. Third, I want you to only belong to me for a little while longer." Ikuto said with a really rare tender smile.

"Hey! I'm 23 almost 24 already! I'm not too young!" Amu debated.

"Too young!" Ikuto debated back. "I want to let you enjoy life a little longer."

"I think you're the one who wants to enjoy life more than me…" Amu looked outside the window.

"Oh…. Then how should I enjoy life?" Ikuto gave a kinda perverted smirk to Amu.

"Hey!" Amu had this action of defending herself. Being with Ikuto for such a long time, Amu was able to read the atmosphere and protect herself from being eaten up by Ikuto too constantly.

Suddenly something came to Ikuto's mind.

"Amu, that time during New Year, who was the one who asked to refund the ticket?" Ikuto asked. (chapter 8)

"It was Yaya." Amu answered.

"How about the person who gave you egg tart?" Ikuto asked.

"Also Yaya." Amu said. "Hey! Yaya's a nice person and pretty diligent. Don't fire her just for this!"

"No, I think it's about time for her to get rewarded with a better role in the office." Ikuto smirked, since he had to thank Yaya. Without Yaya, Amu won't be able to spend New Year at Ikuto's place and they won't be able to become a couple. Without Yaya giving Amu that egg tart, then Ikuto won't propose to Amu, even though the pregnancy was fake.

After a few days, Yaya was sent to be a small group leader in another office branch of _Easter_. Though Yaya was moving to a new office, but that office was actually closer to Yaya's house. Yaya secretly thanked Amu, since Yaya thought Amu said a few nice words to Ikuto about her.

"Thanks Amu! I hope you and boss get married and have a nice love life~" Yaya thanked Amu and said goodbye.

That moment Amu stood there, worrying about something really important. The child does not exist; does this mean her engagement with Ikuto was also cancelled? Ikuto didn't say anything about their engagement after they discovered the fact that Amu wasn't actually pregnant. Just when Amu was wondering about this question, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Amu said through the phone.

"Amu, come to the 23rd floor." Ikuto commanded.

"Why?" Amu asked.

"You need to sign a document." Ikuto said.

"What document?" Amu asked again.

"Marriage agreement contract." Ikuto said.

That moment Amu was stunned. After a few minutes, Amu appeared in Ikuto's office.

"I'm here…" Amu pushed the door open and saw Ikuto with another person.

"Amu, this is Tsukasa, Tsukiyomi family's personal lawyer." Ikuto introduced the tall brown hair, kind looking man beside him.

"You must be Amu." Tsukasa smiled and shook Amu's hand.

"Nice to meet you." Amu nodded and smiled.

"Did you tell your parents yet? About this marriage." Tsukasa looked back and asked Ikuto.

"…They're coming back to Japan a few days later. I'll tell them when they come back." Ikuto answered back.

"Ok, let's talk about serious stuff." Tsukasa said as he brought a few documents out his bag.

"What's a 'Marriage Agreement contract'?" Amu asked.

"I'll explain it now." Tsukasa cleared his throat. "This contract was formed a few generations ago by the Tsukiyomi ancestors. The main goal of this contract is to ensure the safety of the women marrying into the Tsukiyomi family."

"We never know what will happen to the company, there might be some economical obstacles in the future, so this contract will ensure you some money and properties." Ikuto explained.

Amu read through the contact, and she couldn't digest the things written on the paper at all. Through the contact there were properties such as an apartment located in the golden district of Tokyo, an amount of money Amu has never saw before, and some more other things. People are expected to be happy when they see such nice contract to sign, but Amu wasn't.

"…" Amu silently stared at the paper and looked at Ikuto.

"Tsukasa, is it ok if you give us some time to discuss alone?" Ikuto asked.

"Ok." Tsukasa then walked out the room.

Ikuto walked towards the couch, where Amu was sitting, and sat right beside her. He could feel that Amu wasn't really happy about this contract.

"Are you angry about this contract?" Ikuto asked.

"This contract feels like a wall between us." Amu said.

"Why?" Ikuto asked.

"OK, let's suppose something really happened to the company and you might become a hobo on the street. This contract makes me feel that… when that happens I'll be leaving you with all these money….." Amu just stared at the contract.

"This contract is made to protect you, under the worst condition." Ikuto said as he patted Amu on the head to comfort her.

"You think I actually have the courage to hold on to all these things, if one day you really become a hobo? I mean, if you're going to be Mr. Hobo Tsukiyomi, then I'll become Mrs. Hobo Tsukiyomi too!" Amu strongly refused the sign the contract.

Maybe it's because of the environment Amu grew up in, Amu didn't like this contract. Almost every single thing that Amu can obtain after signing that contract came from Ikuto's effort making the company successful, or from the Tsukiyomi ancestors. In Amu's mind, those things don't belong to her. She didn't do anything that made those things hers; there was no right for her to obtain those. Amu thinks that Ikuto has already given her enough things already, more like too much.

The last paragraph was all Amu's philosophy and complicated mind thinking.

Just when Amu was waiting for Ikuto to say something, a question popped into her mind.

"I have a question…" Amu leaned her head against Ikuto's shoulders.

"Yes?" Ikuto asked.

"If there wasn't this baby misunderstanding event that took place, would you propose to me?" Amu asked.

"Hinamori Amu…" Ikuto murmured.

"Huh?" Amu replied back.

"…. Look at this text." Ikuto gave his phone to Amu.

Amu took Ikuto's phone and stared at the screen, there was a text from… a jewelry store. With a few clicks, Amu opened the text and read the information.

_Tsukiyomi sama, we would like to inform you that, the ring you ordered one month ago is ready. Please come and pick up the ring someday around this week._

_Thank you, XXX Jewelry Shop_

Amu's head shot up and stared at Ikuto.

"Don't accuse my feelings." Ikuto said with a smirk, like he won the game.

"Since you don't want me to accuse your feelings." Amu handed Ikuto back the contract. "Don't accuse mine too."

Ikuto chuckled a little bit and stood up with the paper in his hands. "You know what?" Making you sign this contract is a disgrace to my intelligent."

With a single crumble, the contract turned into a piece of junk. With a throw, the crumbled contract fell into the black trash can.

"Prepare to be Mrs. Hobo Tsukiyomi, if anything happens." Ikuto smiled and sat down.

"Now, I sort of regretted…" Amu murmured.

"Too bad, the only thing you can obtain from this marriage is me." Ikuto smiled and kissed Amu lightly on the lips.

That afternoon, Ikuto and Amu went to pick up the ring Ikuto ordered. Though it wasn't surprise anymore, Amu was still very happy. The ring's design was really simple, but it was decorated will small blue and pink diamonds. Obviously the blue diamond represented Ikuto, while the pink ones represented Amu.

Utau was basically in charge of Amu's wedding planning. Everyday, she would appear with a mountain stack pictures of shoes, dresses, and many other things. Amu was also really busy choosing the things Utau offered for her. How about Ikuto? This is a question you might want to ask. Well, the only thing Ikuto decided was the flavor of their wedding cake. No surprise, the flavor Ikuto chose was chocolate. The wedding planning went really smoothly, and they have also decided the date already. Both Ikuto and Amu has already informed their parents about this marriage. Since both families are pretty optimistic, the two families both agreed on the marriage.

According to Ikuto and Amu's plan, they wish to hold their wedding near April, the spring season. Since spring is probably the only time around the year when the weather isn't too hot or too cold, which is the perfect weather. So Ikuto and Amu decided to visit Amu's hometown, Hokkaido, during February or sometime around. However, an event has caused all these plans to fail.

It all happened on a nice day at the end of the month January at the office, when Amu was having lunch with Rima and Nagihiko (Ikuto had a meeting outside of the company that day)…

"Amu, why aren't you eating your carrots today?" Nagihiko asked.

"I don't know… these days I pick on food a lot.." Amu used her chopsticks to poke onto the orange vegetable in front of her.

"Maybe be boss' picky disease has been spread to you." Rima suggested as she took a sip of her juice.

"That might be a possibility…." Nagihiko nodded and turned to Amu. "Amu, what do you think…"

Nagihiko turned around and found Amu's eyes closed and her head dropping. Rima took the spoon on her table and slapped it on Amu's forehead.

"Ah!" Amu woke up.

"Are you ok?" Nagihiko asked.

"Seems like you don't have enough sleep…. Having a wonderful time with boss?" Rima raised one of her eye brows.

"N-No! I'm really tired these days. I think it's because of my increasing work load and wedding planning…" Amu's voice was already drifting.

"Hmmm… a wedding…" Nagihiko nodded his head and looked at Rima with a smile.

"W-What are you looking at?" Rima asked as she backed off a little bit from her seat.

"I'm just wondering when I can see little Rima and little Nagihiko running around." Nagihiko did a slightly sly smile.

"I-I-I d-don't know what y-y-you're talking about." Rima started to panic.

"Oh really…?" Nagihiko raised one of his eyebrows. "So…."

Before Nagihiko could say what he wanted to say, a sound interrupted him.

THUD!

"_Thud?" _Rima and Nagihiko thought in their minds. They looked around, and looked at Amu. Amu wasn't on her seat anymore, she was nowhere to be found. Then both Rima and Nagihiko looked at the floor.

"Amu!" They both exclaimed. Apparently, Amu has fainted.

…...

Beep! Beep! Beep! The squeaky sound constantly made its way into Amu's ears. Slowly and lightly, Amu opened her eyes. A while and unfamiliar ceiling scene was reflected into her gold eyes. With a few blinks, Amu looked around her environment.

"Oh, so you're awake." A familiar voice came from the direction of the door.

"I-Ikuto?" Amu tried to sit up, but she was too tired to. "Where am I?"

"Hospital." Ikuto took a chair and placed it right beside Amu's bed. "You fainted during lunch time."

"Oh…" Amu nodded as she watched Ikuto sat down on the chair he just grabbed.

"I have news for you." Ikuto announced.

"What?" Amu asked.

"You're pregnant." Ikuto just looked at Amu.

"…. Is this an egg tart joke again?" Amu asked.

"Nope, 3 weeks of pregnancy." Ikuto smiled. "Congratulations to both of us."


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the late update, I sorta had this writer's lock so yeah…. Sorry**

**Please read and review.**

**I don't own anything.**

**Having Lunch with the Monster**

"What?!" Amu opened her eyes wide open and suddenly had the strength to sit up.

Ikuto just simply nodded with a smile on his face.

"B-but, the doctor said I didn't!" Amu recalled.

"When did we have the misunderstanding baby check up event?" Ikuto asked.

"One month ago…" Amu said.

"It was 5 weeks ago, and you're 3 weeks pregnant. Do the math." Ikuto simply said.

"So basically… 2 weeks after that I got pregnant?" Amu open her eyes wide open.

"Basically, yeah…" Ikuto nodded.

"..." Amu unintentionally laid her hands on her belly. "Is this true?"

"Yes it is." Ikuto leaned forward and kissed Amu on the forehead.

"This explains why I'm picky about food these days and why I feel tired easily these days…" Amu nodded.

"By the way, we need to let your parents come to Tokyo around these days." Ikuto said.

"What?!" Amu exclaimed.

"The plan has changed; we need to get married as fast as possible." Ikuto smirked.

"W-Why?" Amu asked.

"I want you to look pretty in a wedding dress." Ikuto smiled.

Amu just blushed and nodded.

"So we're getting married next week." Ikuto said.

"What?! That fast?" Amu exclaimed.

"Blame it on that little dude inside you." Ikuto pointed at Amu's belly.

"I need some time fro mental… I need time for mental preparations!" Amu panicked.

"It's ok…" Ikuto patted Amu's head. "Everything will be alright."

Amu felt a lot better after Ikuto comforted her with some other words, then Ikuto walked out the room to do the complicated process of singing Amu out the hospital. During that short time period Amu was alone in the room; she touched her stomach and felt the presence of this small living thing within her. She still can't believe that this is actually real. Amu was so into digesting this shocking news, she kept her hands on her stomach.

That night Amu was sitting on the bed, reading the booklet the hospital gave her to inform her about the things she should know about her pregnancy. She sat there silently on the bed, and Ikuto laid his head on Amu's lap while having both of his hands surrounding Amu's waist.

"Why isn't the child moving?" Ikuto asked, Though Ikuto is smart, but you can't expect him to know about women pregnancy.

"It's too small to move." Amu chuckled as she played with a few flocks of Ikuto's hair.

"When will it move?" Ikuto asked.

"Hmmm….. after a few months a guess?" Amu said.

"Remember, I have to be the first one to feel the first kick." Ikuto warned.

Amu just laughed and continued to read the booklet in her hands, Ikuto later turned around, his head was still on Amu's lap, got his laptop out and started to organize some things for work. That was one of the most peaceful scenes within the Tsukiyomi family.

It was 7:30 AM in the morning, the day right after Amu knew about her pregnancy. The warm sun shine slipped into the room through the curtains, Amu cuddled onto her blanket, rolled closer to Ikuto's side. Amu laid her head on Ikuto's chest, and continued to sleep. After a few moments Ikuto woke up due to this damp and wet feeling on his chest. He looked at his chest area, and found Amu leaning on his chest, while drooling in her sleep.

Ikuto chuckled and pinched Amu's soft cheeks.

"Wake up." Ikuto whispered into Amu's ears.

"mmmm…." Amu moaned and snuggled into Ikuto's chest even more. "5 more minutes…"

"If you don't wake up I'll…." Ikuto was still thinking on what he should say.

"…." Amu just turned her head around, back facing Ikuto, and continued to sleep.

"If you don't wake up, I'll make you wear a belly dancer style wedding dress." Ikuto warned coldly.

"Good morning!" Amu sat up right away.

"Good morning too." Ikuto smiled as he kissed Amu's forehead. Then he laid his hands on Amu's belly. "And you too."

After Ikuto and Amu brushed their teeth, they headed for the kitchen,

"What do you feel like eating?" Ikuto asked.

"I don't really feel like eating…" Amu said.

"Hmmm…" Then Ikuto pointed at the area between Amu's eyes. "What do you want to eat? 3! 2! 1!"

"Ice cream!" Amu exclaimed, she was surprised for the counting down thing.

"What flavor?" Ikuto asked.

"Ermmmm… strawberry." Amu answered.

Amu sat down at the dining table while Ikuto placed a bowl of strawberry ice cream in front of her.

"Itadakimasu!" Amu said as she started to dig in.

"Itadakimasu." Ikuto said as he started to eat his breakfast too.

"By the way, Ikuto do we have to wake up so early today? It's a Saturday." Amu asked.

"We're picking your dress today." Ikuto answered.

"Oh…" Amu took another bite of her ice cream. "What?!"

"We have to get married before your stomach gets too big." Ikuto smirked. "I want you to look pretty in a dress."

"B-But…. When is the wedding?" Amu asked.

"Next week." Ikuto smirked and answered.

Amu choked. Ikuto ran to the kitchen and brought Amu a glass of water. After drinking the water, and taking a few deep breaths.

"I haven't tell my parents the change of time yet!" Amu exclaimed.

"I called them yesterday already. They'll be arriving after 3 days." Ikuto said.

"How about all the other things like location and and and…" Everything just changed in such a sudden manner, Amu wasn't able to digest.

"It's ok… I already deal with all those stuff already." Ikuto smiled as he patted Amu's head.

"Ok… thank you." Amu nodded as she continued to eat.

"I don't want our child to point at our wedding picture in the future and scream 'I'm in mommy's belly that time!'….." Ikuto said as Amu laughed out loud.

"Hahahahahaha…." Amu just kept on laughing, the reason why Amu laughed was she didn't expect mighty Tsukiyomi Ikuto would actually worry about these type of problem.

"Hey! I'm serious." Ikuto glared.

"What? You'll scared that he or she will know all the bad things you've done to me?" Amu laughed.

"Bad?" Ikuto stood up and walked towards Amu's seat.

"W-What do you want?" Amu didn't Ikuto to stand up and come to her place.

"Bad? I can do more evil things." Ikuto did his classic smirk as he carried Amu up in 'princess style'. Obviously he walked towards the bedroom.

"H-Hey! I-I'm pregnant!" Amu warned.

"No worries, I can still do the things I like." Ikuto smirked.

"H-Hey! If anything happens it's your fault!" Amu struggled in Ikuto's embrace.

"I asked the doctor yesterday, she said it's ok as long as I treat you with care." Ikuto walked into the bedroom and shut the door.

"YOU PERVERT!" Amu screamed and protested.

…..

By the time Amu realized she was already at her own wedding, and she was even ready to throw the flower banquet. Her dress was white, it was a tube dress. On the top it was ticking to her body, and the bottom half was puffy. The top half of her hair was tied into a bun at the top of her head. The rest that were hanging down on her shoulders were curled. In other words Amu looked just like a little snow fairy.

"Amu-chan! Throw it to me!" Yaya screamed.

"Hey! No! It's me!" Miki shoved Yaya to the side.

"I have the right desu~! I know how to cook and clean, a perfect candidate to be a wife desu!" Suu debated.

"No! Me! I want to get married too!" Ran shouted.

"People let's calm down…" Dia was at the side trying to stop this argument.

Rima and Nagihiko stood at the side looking at a 4 girls fighting for the flower bouquet that hasn't left Amu's hands yet.

"You're not going to go after the flower bouquet?" Nagihiko asked.

"Naahh… won't make a big difference." Rima shrugged.

"Ok…. Here I throw…" Amu was ready to throw the flower bouquet in her hands. Maybe it was because Amu wasn't used to the heels she was wearing, she lost her balance. "Ah!"

With a single pull, Ikuto pulled Amu into his arms to prevent Amu from falling.

"Be careful…. If you get hurt, the one inside you will get hurt too." Ikuto warned.

"Hehehe… Sorry." Amu smiled and stood back up again. "Ok. This time I'm really going to throw the flower bouquet."

The flower flew away from Amu's hand that second. In the air you could see a colorful ball of flowers making its way through the crowd. Dia was standing there, staring at the flower making its way into her face. Just then, a strong breeze carried the flower bouquet towards a further direction.

BAM!

The flower bouquet fell into Nagihiko's hand.

"Ta-da~" Nagihiko said as he looked at Rima.

"What? What are you looking at?" Rima took a step backwards.

"Nothing, just looking at your red face." Nagihiko chuckled.

"R-Red?! It's not red!" Rima protested.

"Yes. Yes. It's not red. Whatever you say." Nagihiko smiled and the blushing Rima.

"Hmph!" Just when Rima was going to turn around, Nagihiko pulled onto Rima's arm.

The crowd gasped. Nagihiko kissed Rima.

"Y-You! What are you doing?" Rima screamed as she pushed away. "We're in public."

Nagihiko got onto his knees and held onto to one of Rima's hand.

"Mashiro Rima, marry me." Instead of a request, it sounded like a demand.

"W-What? You think I'm going to…" Before Rima could finish her sentence the crowd started to cheer.

"Say yes! Say yes! Say yes! Say yes!" The crowd repeated.

"Grrr….. You're lucky today." Rima pouted as she hugged Nagihiko.

"Wooohoooooo~" The crowd cheered.

….

After flower bouquet throwing, Amu and Ikuto went on car heading for their honey moon. They were sitting on a car, ready to head for a harbor. Why a harbor? The doctor said Amu's conditions weren't suitable for riding a plane, so Ikuto decided to take Amu on a Tsukiyomi's family private island, by boat.

"Phew~" Amu said as she patted her chest. "The wedding was a success, and nobody realized my pregnancy…"

"Yeah…." Ikuto agreed. "Good that they don't find you stuffing yourself strawberry ice cream weird."

"Hey!" Don't blame me! I just crave for strawberry ice cream." Amu protested.

"Yes. Yes." Ikuto nodded as he laid his hands on Amu's shoulders. "Make sure you don't eat too much."

"Why?" Amu asked.

"I don't like the sweet taste of strawberry ice cream." Ikuto said.

"Huh?" Amu has no idea on what Ikuto was talking about.

"These days when I kiss you…. It's just too sweet." Ikuto complained.

Amu blushed at once.

Finally, Amu and Ikuto arrived at the harbor. They were ready to head for the island for their honeymoon. They get to enjoy a whole week without anyone disturbing them…. That was what Ikuto thought.


	19. Chapter 19

**Please read and review…**

**I don't own anything…**

**Having Lunch with the Monster**

Amu woke up from the tender sounds of the sea waves and the warm sun shine tickling her bare shoulders. She blinked her eyes for a few times and rubbed her own eyes with her small hands. Slowly, she sat up from her position and stared at the scene in front of her.

The wind coming from the wooden frame of the balcony made the white curtains revealing the white sand of the beach and the deep blue clear color. Amu took a deep breath and absorbed the salty yet nice smell of the ocean.

Amu sat there silently to let the salty breeze wake her up a little bit more. After 5 minutes or so Amu decided that she should start moving around. She searched for the nearest clothing article around. Last night, when Ikuto and Amu just arrived here, there were some crazy things going on. Don't expect Ikuto to be doing nothing on their first honeymoon night.

The closest clothing article that Amu found was Ikuto's shirt. It was also a big pain for her to wear that wedding dress again. So Amu grabbed Ikuto's shirt, and put it on herself. The shirt was big enough that it covers up Amu's thighs. Then Amu got down the bed, and started to walk around the big bedroom of the villa. After a few rounds of walking, Amu got bored. Since Amu didn't have the chance to walk around the villa, and understand the structure of the villa, she didn't dare to walk out the room. At the end Amu sat back on the bed again.

"So bored…." Amu murmured to herself. "Ah!"

Amu's back fell onto the bed, due to a certain force pulling on her. Obviously it was Ikuto. Amu adjusted herself, so she was lying flat on her back beside Ikuto.

"Good morning." Amu greeted.

"Good morning." Ikuto greeted back with a smile. "So why is my wife wearing my shirt?"

Amu blushed for two reasons. First, she was wearing Ikuto's shirt. Second, she was still not used to being 'Mrs. Tsukiyomi'.

"Errr…. This is the closest clothing article I found this morning…" Amu tried to explain, but as if Ikuto would listen to her explanation.

"Hmm… seducing your own husband on your first morning of your honeymoon… Tsukiyomi Amu, you've got some guts." Ikuto did a sneaky smirk.

"Hey! No! It's not that way! No!... did you just call me Tsukiyomi Amu?" Amu just realized after she tried to deny.

"What's wrong?" Ikuto tilted his head.

"N-Nothing." To Amu, the wedding and everything was done in such a rushing manner, she didn't have the feeling that she was married until just now.

"You'll just have to get used to your new name." Ikuto chuckled as his face got closer to Amu.

"W-What are you doing?" Amu's face was moving backwards, to avoid Ikuto's face.

"Since you have so much passionate in seducing me, I have to give you a passionate response." Ikuto smirked.

"I-It's r-r-really o-ok…" Amu said as Ikuto's face got closer to hers. "T-T-T-That was charity seducing!"

"….." That made Ikuto speechless, but in the inside Ikuto was trying to endure his laugh. Finally Ikuto cracked. He rolled back to his own side and started laugh.

"What's so funny…" Amu was a little bit shocked by Ikuto laughing.

"Nothing… I just… charity seducing…" Then Ikuto started to laugh again. Ikuto was laughing because he knew Amu was an extremely interesting girl, and he just can't get enough with Amu's reactions.

"Hey… stop laughing at me…" Amu pouted as she gave a glare. "What I said was true too…"

"Charity seducing… so you seduce without reward?" Ikuto turned around and asked.

"Well…. I don't need reward…" Amu felt the atmosphere changing; she knew that Ikuto was up to something. So Amu slowly crept down the bed as she finished her sentence.

"Where do you think you're going." Amu was right, Ikuto was really up to something again. He pulled Amu back onto the bed, and pinned Amu down to the bed.

"H-Hey! Don't do whatever is in your mind now." Amu warned.

"Why?" Ikuto gave a smirk. "We're on our honeymoon Amu."

"….." Amu didn't know how to react, once Ikuto decides he's going to do something, he'll do it. All Amu did was praying for something, a miracle, to happen so she can't get out of this situation. Finally, miracle really happened.

A weird feeling came from the bottom of Amu's stomach. The next second, Amu felt like she was about to puke. Within a split second, Amu slipped out of Ikuto's arm, slipped down the bed, and rushed into the bathroom.

Various sounds you might not want to hear came from the bathroom. Ikuto quickly put on his pants, and went to the bathroom. He saw Amu kneeling in front of the toilet bowl, having quite a hard time.

"Amu, are you okay?" Ikuto asked as he patted Amu's back.

Amu just continued to puke. Her face was pale, and you could really tell that she was have a really hard time. As Ikuto patted Amu's back, he realized how small and tiny Amu was. Thinking that such a small body was actually bearing a new life, Ikuto felt really complicated in many different ways.

After a while of Amu puking, Amu stood up and went to the sink to wash her mouth. When Amu turned around, she didn't find Ikuto near her anymore. She walked out of the bathroom and saw Ikuto holding a big bowl of ice cream.

"You need this right?" Ikuto asked.

"Thank you.." Amu took the bowl away and started to eat.

"You know, I'm kind of worried…" Ikuto said.

"About what?" Amu asked.

"If you eat so much ice cream and gain too much weight I might be able to carry you anymore." Ikuto said.

Amu just blushed and focused on eating her ice cream instead.

Later during the day, Amu and Ikuto went to the beach of the island. Since this was a private island, no one appeared to disturb Amu and Ikuto. If they were in the city, then Utau would either call Amu to go shopping, Nagihiko would come remind Ikuto about work, and Kukai would invite Ikuto to go drink. Finally, Ikuto and Amu were able to spend their time alone.

As they walked on the beach, Amu would bury her feet in the hot sand. Ikuto found that kind of annoying, so he would pluck Amu out the sand every time she does that.

"You know? You pulling me out the sand reminds me of the radish event." Amu said during the 17th time Ikuto pluck her our the sand.

"Oh that thing…. You remember what happened?" Ikuto asked.

"Yeah, you made me lose my first kiss in a radish field, thank you really much." Amu sarcastically said.

"I remember when you were at the radish field, you didn't have the guts to talk back to me." Ikuto recalled.

"Things are different now, boss." Amu said as she chuckled.

"But some things just won't change." Ikuto leaned down and gave Amu a light kiss. "Eww… strawberry ice cream"

"Blame him or her." Amu pointed at her stomach.

"Oh yeah… how can I forget, we're not alone anymore." Ikuto said with a smile.

"Yep, we got either a mini version of you or me." Amu said as she hugged Ikuto.

That moment Ikuto felt really prosperous and happy… That thought slightly changed. During their one week honeymoon, whenever Ikuto felt like kissing Amu there was the taste of strawberry ice cream. Ikuto does not hate strawberry ice cream, but too much makes him sick. Often times, when Ikuto tries to do the things he like to Amu, Amu would always have the feeling of puking that moment.

"Amu, do you think our child hates me?" Ikuto asked on their 3rd day of their honeymoon. They were relaxing in their room. Ikuto was laying his head on Amu's lap, while Amu was reading a book about nursing babies.

"What makes you think that way?" Amu asked as she played with Ikuto's blue hair with one of her hands.

"Whenever I try to get close to you, or touch you, this little kid inside you makes you feel sick and disrupt my plan." Ikuto said.

"Well…." Amu thought for a little while. "It's just coincidence."

"You sure?" Ikuto gave a really unsure look at Amu.

"Don't worry too much." Amu said as she giggled. Since Ikuto looked just like a little child just now.

"What are you laughing at?" Ikuto asked.

"Nothing…." Amu continued reading her book and an idea popped into her head. "By the way, maybe the baby's mind and mine are connected."

"What do you mean?" Ikuto asked.

"Sometimes I really don't like you touching me and especially doing 'that' when I'm pregnant.." Amu just realized she have said something that she shouldn't have said.

"So you mean the child purposely made you feel sick when I touch you because you don't want me to touch you." Ikuto said coldly.

"No… I didn't mean it that way." It was too late for Amu to take back what she said.

Suddenly Ikuto sat up, turned his face so his eyes directly met Amu's. He pointed out a finger and placed it at the space between Amu's eyes.

"I've decided." Ikuto announced. "We're going to play a game."

"Huh?" Amu tilted her head.

"I won't be touching you until you come touch me yourself. Let's see how long you can endure." Ikuto did a really evil smile.

From the bottom of the feet to the tip of her head, Amu felt her nerves shivering. This time Amu really got herself into deep trouble, real deep trouble. There were still four days of honeymoon left, four more days…


	20. Special: The Dishonest Devil

**Please read and review**

**This is an outside/ special story of Nagihiko and Rima. Takes place 9 years before the main story "Having Lunch with the Monster".**

**I don't own anything**

**The Dishonest Devil**

The grudge between Nagihiko and Rima started out 9 years ago, when they were still in the first year of high school. Mashiro Rima was known as the perfect yet emotionless girl. Fujisaki Nagihiko was just a plain student who happens to attend the same school and Rima. Though they were the same grade, they weren't in the same class. So basically these two had no intersection at all, however their lives did intersect. Now, the story shall begin.

"Mashiro Rima rejected another confession~" A boy announced as he ran through the hallway of the first years.

"Oh my god?" One student said.

"Really?" Someone gasped.

"It's the 5th one this month already…" Another student sighed.

Rima was just standing there, looking at the boy she just rejected. They boy looked like he was about to cry as he turned away and walked away. You can't blame that boy being so depressed, since Rima rejected straight and harsh.

It wasn't like Rima really cared about the boy she just rejected either. Being confessed, and receiving love letters then rejecting them all was Rima's daily life. There was no way she was going to fall in love. Love doesn't exist in her world, more like she doesn't trust love. Suddenly Rima felt like someone was staring at her, she looked around, and looked up. On the 3rd floor, there was a boy with long purple hair staring at her.

"_What type of person would actually have that kind of hair?" _Rima thought to herself.

Nagihiko was sitting at his desk in his class. His desk is located on the 6th row against the window, a pretty decent location. Mostly Nagihiko would spend his break reading books or talking to friends, but today Nagihiko wasn't able to spend his break like he always did.

He heard some sounds coming from the outside of his window, he looked out and down from his window, then he saw a girl with long blonde curly hair rejecting a boy. After a few seconds, a voice from the hallway announced a rejected confession. Nagihiko just sat in his seat and stared at that short blonde hair girl standing there.

"_What type of unlucky person would actually like such a harsh midget?" _Nagihiko thought to himself as he turned his head back, and continued to read his book.

That was their first impression of each other.

It wasn't up until the second semester when they actually got to know each other. It all started with a class election of Rima's class for the student librarian. The main job of a student librarian is just to stay at the library and lock the door by 6:30PM on the day they are assigned. There will be one student librarian from every class and they are assigned to do their job on the assigned day of the week.

"Ehhh~ I don't want to do it." Almost everyone whined.

"Ahem! It's the rule. So we have to elect one unlucky person." The teacher said.

"How are we supposed to elect?" A student asked.

"Tada! This is why I have a drawing box with me!" The teacher cheerfully displayed as the whole class booed.

The teacher started to walk around and pass the box to every student, making them pick one paper out of the box.

"OK! Now open your paper." The teacher announced after he let the last person draw the paper.

"Phew! It's not me!" One student cheered.

"Yes! It's not me!" Another student cheered.

Almost the whole class was cheering, except for Rima.

Rima stared at the paper in her hand. There was a big 'LUCKY' written in red on the piece of paper in her hand. Our super lucky Rima became the student librarian this semester.

On the first day Rima was assigned to be at the library, she wasn't really happy. She sat at the counter of the library with an extremely grumpy face. If you take a closer look at her, you would have realized that there was invisible fire burning behind her. No one dared to ask Rima a question. Suddenly a voice came from above Rima.

"Where are the new books?" The voice politely asked.

Rima tilter her eyes up and met eyes with a boy with dark brown eyes and long purpe hair.

"I don't' know." RIma coldly answered.

"Are you supposed to know?" Nagihiko asked again.

"I don't know! Got a problem?!" Mostly Rima wasn't that angry, but she was really angry about her getting this job.

"Yeah. So the stereotype of midgets being grumpy is true." Nagihiko smirked.

"Y-You!" Rima was about to explode as she stood up and slapped both of her hands on the table.

Nagihiko just stood there, looking straight in Rima's eyes without fear. Rima did the same thing. They stared at each other with really fierce eyes. That was the first conversation Nagihiko had with Rima.

It was Nagihiko's habit to go the library everyday, and stay until about 5:30PM. He liked the smell of books, and the atmosphere the library gave off. However, Nagihiko was extra grumpy during the days when Rima was the librarian. Often times they fought and they simply played pranks on each other too. They were just like two elementary kids.

One day Rima was organizing the books that were returned. She lowered her head, checking if the books were actually destroyed. Though in the beginning Rima didn't find her job interesting, later she started to have interest in the books and the library. Eventually she started to put more effort into her job.

By the time Rima was done going through the books, it was about 6:00 PM. She got her head up and stared outside the window. The sky was a beautiful mixture of orange, red, and pink. Then Rima focused the tables near the window, there was only one person left, it was Nagihiko. He was focused on the book he was reading. That scene was so extremely beautiful like a painting, Rima felt her heart throbbing.

"No. I must be tired…" Rima shook her head and continued with her work. That was probably the start of Rima's feeling for Nagihiko.

For who knows how long a voice interrupted Rima from focusing on work. It was Nagihiko.

"Hey, how long are you going to stay here?" Nagihiko then pointed at the clock. "It's 6:30 PM already."

"That late already?" Rima then tilted her head and thought for a little bit. "Wait… don't you always leave at 5:30 PM?"

"I was too focused on the book." Nagihiko said.

"Oh, then bye." Rima said.

"I'm waiting for you." Nagihiko said. "Though you're a harsh midget it's still dangerous for a girl to walk home this late."

"Thank you, you fake gentlemen." Rima insulted.

"Welcome, not even close to being a lady midget." Nagihiko replied back.

During the walk none of them talked. Though there were some glaring going on, but none of them said anything. They maintained that situation until they reached the train station, it was quite a surprise that both of them lived in the same area. Which resulted, kind Nagihikio actually escorted Rima to the front of her house.

"Go in quickly, don't make your parents worried." Nagihiko said and walked away.

"Thank you…" Rima whispered as she watched Nagihiko's back disappear in the dark night.

Rima walked into her house, though she wasn't really happy. From the entrance of the door, you could hear plates smashing, and angry voices yelling. Those sounds were created by Rima's parents. They've been fighting like this everyday since one year ago. Without even walking into the living room, Rima rushed up the stairs, went into the room, and slammed the door. She tossed herself straight onto the bed, and buried her face in her pillow.

"Why do they have to fight…" Warm tears started to overflow Rima's eyelids.

The next day Rima went to school as usual. Despising that she woke up and found scattered pottery pieces in the living room, and the living room a big mess. Rima thought she could ignore all these things, and have her normal school life. Her eyes might have been able to ignore it, but her heart couldn't. The insecure feeling, and the thought that her parents might divorce have been buried deep down in her heart.

Things didn't really change between Rima and her parents and Nagihiko. Everyday the same sound of arguing, and everyday the same unpleasant conversation with Nagihiko. Those things all stayed the same, until one certain Saturday night.

Nagihiko was on his way back home from the grocery store. He went to the grocery store to get himself some ice cream and popsicles. As usual, Nagihiko walked out from the grocery store, turned left, continued walking, and passed a park. Often times Nagihiko would take a glance at the park. This day Nagihiko glanced at the park as usual.

"_Slides, sandbox, monkey bar, swing, Mashiro Rima."_ Nagihiko continued walking then he paused. "Mashiro Rima?"

Nagihiko turned and ran back to the park, He saw Rima sitting on the swing, lowering her face, and swinging the swing with small movement. He walked into the park and went straight to Rima.

"Isn't this our little miss harsh midget?" Nagihiko teased as he sat on the swing beside Rima.

Nagihiko was surprised. Rima got her face up and looked at Nagihiko. Her eyes were red, really red, so were her cheeks. Though Nagihiko was most surprised on the hand mark on Rima's left cheek.

"Go away…" Rima lowered her head again and turned her whole body away.

"What happened?" Nagihiko asked as he placed a hand on Rima's shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"Don't touch me!" Rima started to cry even harder.

Nagihiko took a box of ice cream out of his plastic bag and passed it to Rima.

"Eating makes you feel better." Nagihiko looked at Rima, waiting for her to get take the ice cream.

"Do you have vanilla flavor…?" Rima said with an extremely small voice.

"Will soda flavor work?" Nagihiko asked.

Rima nodded as Nagihiko got a box of soda flavor ice cream out his plastic bag. Nagihiko sat there, watching Rima eating her ice cream. As Rima ate that box of ice cream, tears still continued to flow out her eyes. When the tears are about to escape Rima's eye lids, Nagihiko used his jacket sleeve to wipe the tears off for Rima.

"Feel better now?" Nagihiko asked as Rima ate the last spoon of her ice cream.

"…." Rima just simply nodded.

"If you need someone to talk, I can lend an ear. Though we can't really work with each other, but I'm always here if you need support." Nagihiko said as he was about to stand up.

Rima grabbed onto the corner of Nagihiko's jacket.

"Who would you chose?" Rima stared at Nagihiko with her swollen eyes. "Your mom or dad?"

"Wait… You." Nagihiko sat back down onto the swing beside Rima.

Rima just did a typical cold laugh, she was sick of her parents fighting already. She was too tired of their yelling voices and the scattered pottery pieces she find in the living room every morning. When she finally spoke up, she received a slap across her face as a response.

"I see." Nagihiko said after he heard Rima's story.

"So who would you choose, mom or dad?" Rima asked again. Before she got to even turn around a face Nagihiko she felt a cold feeling on her left cheek.

"Use this popsicle as an ice pad. You don't want your face to be swollen too." Nagihiko said with a smile.

"Thank you.." Rima felt the plastic wrapper of the popsicle slowly comforting her face.

"By the way, about choosing mom or dad, I don't know who is better. I only know that all parents love their own child." Nagihiko placed his hands on Rima's head. "Your parents are worried about you."

"Hmph! I don't believe that, I bet they haven't even realized I am not at home." Rima pouted.

"You sure?" Nagihiko pointed at a slightly further direction. You could see two shadows running around while calling out someone's name.

"Rima!" This name was heard from a distance.

"….. you're correct this time." Rima gave Nagihiko a glare.

"Then I'll be going now." Nagihiko said as he stood up and left the park.

Within a few minutes, Rima's parents found Rima sitting on the swing at a park. They apologized to Rima and basically talked things out. After that day, though the voice of yelling and arguing still occupied the house, but the sounds of plates crashing was gone. This can be considered as another type of improvement.

Rima and Nagihiko had a brand new impression towards each other. However, there wasn't much change within their relationship for the rest of their first year of high school. They basically spent their first year of high school as friends.

The season changed, Rima and Nagihiko started their second of high school life with their desks right next to each other. Nagihiko and Rima were put in the same class, and their seats were even right next to each other. They would often talk together, not kind talking often arguing, and eventually there were rumors about them as a couple. Both of them ignored the rumor, and continued to be friends instead.

There were many school activities Nagihiko and Rima attended together. However, the school festival was the event that has caused a change within their relationship. That year, Rima's class was assigned to do a 'Cross Dressing Café' for the schoo festival. For Rima it wasn't a really big deal, but to Nagihiko it was.

"Do I really have to wear this?" Nagihiko asked, as he tried to move his legs under the heavy kimono.

"From today on, you are Fujisaki Nadeshiko!" Rima declared.

"Can you stop giving me weird names?" Nagihiko asked.

Rima just laughed and chuckled.

As the school festival continued, Nagihiko had more trouble. Somehow and someway, Nagihiko looked extremely attractive while he cross dressed. That made a bunch of middle school boys coming after him, asking for his phone number. Nagihiko was literally fleeing from the boys. He ran down the hallway, trying to find a place to hide. When he was about to pass the library, he saw Rima standing at the library gesturing Nagihiko to come into the library. Of course Nagihiko rushed into the library, and Rima locked the door right away.

"Isn't the library supposed to be closed during school festival?" Nagihiko asked.

"Well, I kept the copy of the key as the student librarian last year." Rima displayed the small silver object in her hands. "Good that the school is so cheap that they didn't change the lock."

"This place brings back memories." Nagihiko said as he started to walk around.

"You fought with me on the first day." Rima complained.

"Hey, look at this!" Nagihiko transferred the topic onto something else.

"I remember you would always sit in this seat!" Rima sat down on the seat Nagihiko always sat. "Why did you like this seat?"

"The view I guess." Nagihiko shrugged.

Rima then looked out the window from that seat. You can't really see anything from that view, except for a few trees and the sky. However there was a reflection on the mirror, it was the counter seat.

"_No way…" _Rima thought to herself as she took a glance at Nagihiko. _"Wait, I can't get too full of myself."_

Rima didn't want to think that Nagihiko was always watching from her looking at the reflection on the window glass. However that did change a little bit on how Rima treated Nagihiko. She would be more conscious.

Nagihiko and Rima chit chatted the whole school festival, and forgot to go back to their class to help out. After that they received scolding form the whole class.

Second year of high school also passed really fast. Within a blink of an eye, Rima and Nagihiko were starting their third year of their high school life.

Throughout their third year of high school, Rima and Nagihiko's relationship developed. Nagihiko was sure that he has feelings for Rima already, however Rima still wasn't sure. Due to her parents constant argue, Rima had the thought of 'friendship last but love does not.'

There were times when Nagihiko tried to approach Rima, however Rima purposely avoided them all. At the end of their third year, Rima was informed that she has been accepted into a top university in Tokyo, while Nagihiko was accepted into a top university in Kyoto. Both of them had to separate when they graduate. Nagihiko hoped that their graduation day would approach slowly, however within the time you flip a page of a book, their graduation day was here.

After the graduation ceremony, Nagihiko and Rima strolled around the school for one last time.

"This place…" Rima could feel a sour feeling in her heart. "This library has so much memories."

"Let's go in." Nagihiko said as he grabbed onto Rima's hand.

Both of them walked into the library, and started to walk around again.

"I remember we hid here during the school festival of our second year." Rima recalled. "Fujisaki Nadeshiko."

"Hey, get over with that name." Nagihiko said. "I still remember you being the grumpy student librarian."

"Well I didn't like the job in the beginning." Rima said.

"Later you put in so much effort in going through the books." Nagihiko said. "Every time you go through the books you would lower your head and make yourself look like some blonde hair sadako."

***For people who don't know sadako….. Sadako is a Japanese ghost that crawls out of the television or a well, it has long black messy hair that covers up the whole face.**

"Hey! That's mean, and how did you know I looked like sadako like that!" Rima argued.

"I know. I know." Nagihiko just repeated with a smile. "You remember that seat?"

"Yeah? The seat you always sat on." Rima said.

"Try sitting on that seat." Nagihiko instructed.

"Now what?" Rima asked.

"Look out the window." Nagihiko said as he moved towards the counter of the library.

"…" Rima was stunned she didn't know what she should say.

"You see me sitting on the counter through the reflection on the window glass right?" Nagihiko said.

Rima turned around and nodded at Nagihiko. Nagihiko stood up and walked towards where Rima was.

"Do you know why I leave the library at 6:30PM on the days you're the student librarian?" Nagihiko asked.

Rima shook her head.

"Do you know the reason why I actually sat down that day in the park and listened to you?" Nagihiko continued to ask.

Rima shook her head again.

"Do you know that I was extremely happy to be able to talk to you in class?" Nagihiko asked again.

Rima shook her head again.

"Rima, I…" Before Nagihiko was going to confess his feelings to Rima something covered up his lips. It was Rima's hand.

"P-Please don't say that phrase… I don't want our relationship to change." Rima said as she shivered.

Nagihiko moved back a little bit and closed his eyes for a while, took a deep breath and said, "Rima, is that your answer?"

Rima lowered her head and nodded. That nod braked Nagihiko's heart.

"Ok…." Nagihiko stood up straight. He got one of his hands out. "Mashiro Rima, thank you for being my friend during these three years of my high school life. It was great to be able to meet you."

Rima shivering small hands slowly shook Nagihiko's hand.

"Hope we meet someday again." Nagihiko did a really cheerful smile and left the library.

Nagihiko left the library, his smile faded. There was no spirit within his eyes. He walked towards the end of the hallway, as if he didn't have a soul. He was depressed, really depressed. That cheerful smile he did to Rima, was to not let Rima feel guilty.

Once the sound of door shutting was sent to Rima's ears she fell onto her knees. Warm hot tears made it's way down to Rima's cheeks, though this time Nagihiko wasn't here to wipe the tears off for her. It wasn't that Rima didn't have feelings for Nagihiko, in fact she did have some feelings for him. However, Rima wasn't able to trust love and they were going to be separated really soon too. Under all these conditions, Rima couldn't accept Nagihiko's feelings.

"I… like… you…." Rima mumbled in her mouth as more tears made its way down to Rima's cheeks. The tears were warm, telling her that this wasn't a nightmare, it was reality.

They say if two are really fated, then fate will link them together.

"People let me introduce your new colleague." Ikuto said as he gestured for a certain person to walk in the room. "She's the new secretary."

Rima walked into the room, with a really insecure face. She stood in front of her new colleagues.

"Hello, I am Mashiro Rima. Please treat me well." Rima said as she took a little bow.

_Bam! _Someone fell off from their chair. Rima looked at the person who fell off from the chair and gasped. "Nagihiko!?"

"Hi." Nagihiko replied back with a smile.


	21. Chapter 20

**Please read and review**

**I don't own anything**

**Having Lunch with the Monster**

The little game between Amu and Ikuto had finally started. This time Amu really got onto Ikuto's nerves. There are a few things you should never do in life, and one of them is to challenge Ikuto.

"Yeah! Let's see who can last longer! I don't believe I can't win this game!" Amu accepted Ikuto's game invitation.

"Then the game starts now." Ikuto smirked.

There were four days left of Amu and Ikuto's honeymoon. Let me just tell you, my dear readers, the game didn't end within those four days.

**First day of the game…**

"Amu." Ikuto whispered into Amu's ears as they stood at the balcony of the villa. He had his hands at the back of him, as he blew some soft air into Amu's ears. Apparently, Ikuto tried to use the seducing technique.

From the bottom of Amu's feet, she could feel goose bumps coming under her skin. Instead of standing there being seduced by Ikuto even more, Amu jumped off the balcony. (no worries, they're on the first floor. So it's basically leaping over the balcony.)

"Amu! That's dangerous when you're pregnant." Ikuto warned.

Amu just turned around and stuck her tongue out. She then turned around and ran towards the deep blue ocean water. Ikuto just sat on the comfy chair at the balcony and watched Amu dip her feel into the ocean water. Though Ikuto wasn't going to touch Amu, he always watched Amu.

When Amu was having a nice time, dipping her feet in the chilly ocean water, She closed her eyes and started to think, think about a plan. There was no way Amu was going to give it in, in this game. Amu knows that she lost Ikuto in many different things already, she can't loose in enduring either.

"Muahahahahahaha…." Amu did an evil laugh. "How can I be such a genius?"

Seems like Amu just thought of a plan, and she seems really confident about it. Ikuto watched Amu did her little evil laugh and chuckled.

"She's up to something." Ikuto said.

**Second day of the game…**

Ikuto was sitting on the bed, organizing the pictures he and Amu took during their first 4 days of their honeymoon. He had to delete many of them, many of them that Amu took. About 3 out of 10 pictures Amu took were out of focus, 2 out of 10 were not clear, and another 2 out of 10 were taken when Amu's thumb was blocking the shutter. In general, only 30% of Amu's pictures were actually seeable.

"Really?" Ikuto sighed as he deleted the pictures.

"Ikuto! Ikuto! Ikuto! The baby kicked!" Amu ran into the room with her hands on her stomach.

"Wow! Really?" Ikuto stood and walked towards Amu.

"Yeah! Touch it!" Amu pointed at her stomach.

Actually it is not possible for Amu to feel the baby kicking. You need to be at least on your 16th week of pregnancy to feel the baby kicking. This was what Amu was planning yesterday on the beach. She knew Ikuto really wanted to feel the baby kicking. Ikuto's hands moved closer and closer to Amu's stomach.

"You think I'm really going to touch?" Ikuto smirked

"Huh?" Amu looked at Ikuto.

"You think I don't know you can't feel the baby kicking in early pregnancy?" Ikuto had this really scary smile.

Amu really made the situation worst. Both sides were eager to win the game. However, for the rest of their honeymoon, they barely talked. It's such an ironic situation for newly weds not to talk on their honeymoon. This ironic situation continued even when Ikuto and Amu returned to Tokyo.

**Sixth day of the game…**

Actually Ikuto and Amu were both sick of this cold war. They're not even sure why they even started to fight. However, both of them didn't know how to resolve the situation. None of them wanted to say sorry either, so both of them decided to get some advice from someone else.

Amu locked herself up in the toilet, and called Utau. At the same time, Ikuto actually locked himself up in the book room to call Kukai.

Kukai and Utau was sitting beside each other, watching TV. Utau had her head leaning against Kukai's shoulders. It's been a while since they had time to spend together alone. They are both busy people, and they also have a child. Often times when they have free time, they would take Daichi on a trip to the amusement park, or take him outside. Which resulted a big reduce amount of time of Utau and Kukai spending together alone. However, that certain night, Kukai's brothers decided to play with their little nephew. So Daichi, a little one year old, was dragged to play soccer with his uncles.

"It's so peaceful today." Utau said.

"No one is here to disturb us…" Kukai replied as he held onto to Utau's hand.

"Kukai…" Utau looked at Kukai with her large purple eyes.

"Utau…" Kukai called out with his deep voice.

Just when they were about to kiss…

_Ring~ Ring~ Ring~ Ring~ Ring~ Ring~ _

Both of their phones started to ring crazily.

"I'm killing Amu after this." Utau took a glance at her phone.

"Holy… your brother called me…" Kukai found that really rare.

Both of them sighed and picked up their phone together.

"Hello?" Kukai and Utau said through their own phone.

"Utau… what should I do…" Amu sounded like she was about to cry.

"Wait a minute." Utau looked at Kukai and whispered. "I'll talk in the bedroom."

"Ok." Kukai covered up his phone a little bit and whispered back to Utau.

"Hello? Now you can tell me what happened." Utau said as she closed the bedroom door.

"I-I-I got into a fight with Ikuto…" Amu said.

"Over what? How to name the baby?" Utau asked.

"No.. it's about.." Amu paused for a moment. "What baby?"

"Aren't you pregnant?" Utau asked back.

"H-H-H-How did you know?" Amu was extremely surprised.

"You carve for strawberry ice cream. My brother was extra careful during the wedding. Sometime you look really pale." Utau counted all the details. "I am a mother, I know the symptoms of being pregnant."

"T-Then why didn't you tell me?" Amu asked.

"I had this feeling if I expose the fact that you are pregnant, my brother might kill me." Utau said.

"Oh… ok! Back to the original topic." Amu shifted the topic back.

Basically Amu told the whole story to Utau.

"Actually Amu, don't give in." Utau said with a really serious tone.

"You think so too?" Amu asked.

"The me one year ago would have said that." Utau chuckled.

"Oh…" Amu was kinda disappointed.

"Amu, do you really think it is necessary for you two to fight over such a small thing?" Utau asked.

Amu thought for a little while, and realized that she and Ikuto weren't actually fighting for a real big deal either.

"It is natural for someone wanting to make physical contact with the person they love. However, I know that feeling when you don't want people to touch you during your pregnancy. I understand." Utau had shivers recalling the time when everyone wanted to touch her stomach when she was pregnant.

"B-but… I don't know how to resolve this!" Amu said back with a panic tone.

"Amu, just say sorry and make up. It's only the first week of your marriage and you guys are fighting over stupid things like this? There are still decades of time you have to spend with Ikuto." Utau sounded real mature.

"True…" Amu nodded.

"Life is short, so treasure the times you can spend with your beloved. Things will go just fine." Utau comforted Amu.

"Thanks." Amu said with a little laugh.

On the other hand, Ikuto was having a conversation with Ikuto through the phone. Kukai was sitting on the couch listening to Ikuto.

"Yes, Ikuto-sama?" Kukai said through the phone.

"Tell me Kukai, how does women logic work?" Ikuto commanded.

"Report, I don't really get them either." Kukai honestly replied.

"Then how did you get along with Utau?" Ikuto asked.

"Ummm…. Things just happen to be the way they are." Kukai seriously does not know how and why he and Utau were able to have such a successful marriage.

Ikuto later explained his situation to Kukai. Kukai listened and basically understood what was going on.

"What do you think?" Ikuto asked.

"Is it ok if I be honest?" Kukai asked.

"If I say no?" Ikuto replied back.

"Then you can stop talking to Amu for the rest of your life." Kukai was extremely honest.

"So what's your honest thought?" Ikuto sighed and asked.

"This fight is unnecessary and useless." Kukai said.

"It's better than you and Utau fighting whether if people should put spring onions in ramen." Ikuto insulted.

"That's a totally different story." Kukai sighed. "I know it is natural for you to want to touch Amu, but now Amu is this pregnancy state, when she doesn't prefer to do those 'stuff'…."

"….." Ikuto didn't know what to say, since he totally forgot about Amu's pregnancy. "Wait… how did you know about Amu's pregnancy…"

"Errmmm… Utau told me, and I made a bet with your dad, Aruto." Kukai said.

"A bet with my dad? About what?" Ikuto asked.

"We were betting the due date of the baby." Kukai said. "I bet for 30,000 yen for September."

"Share me half the money you won, then I'll make the due date in September." Ikuto said.

"Deal!" Kukai agreed.

"Back to the serious topic." Ikuto resumed the topic back. "How should I resolve this problem with Amu?"

"Say sorry." Kukai coldly said.

"Hey, I don't say sorry often." Ikuto was acting like a child.

"No one is right for their whole lives, and you still have to spend a long time with Amu. If you're going to live with a woman for a long time, you have to learn how to say sorry." Kukai's advice for all married men.

"You got a point and thanks." Ikuto said as he hung his phone.

Kukai turned his phone off once Ikuto hung up. He wanted the rest of his time alone with Utau. He sat back on the couch and took in a deep breath.

"Did Ikuto talk about their fight?" Utau walked out of the bedroom and asked.

"Yep, he did." Kukai answered back.

"I feel like I don't understand my brother that well yet." Utau took a seat beside Kukai on the couch. "He's still so… childish."

"I agree, your brother does act like a child in this case." Kukai said.

"Don't you think Ikuto and Amu are a perfect match?" Utau asked. "They called us at the same time and talked about the same thing."

"In that case, then yeah." Kukai nodded.

"Then what are we?" Utau turned to Kukai and smiled.

"Hmmm…." Kukai thought for a little bit. "We're fated."

Kukai pressed his foreheads against Utau's as they both started to smile at each other.

"Kukai…" Utau called out.

"Yes?" Kukai replied back.

"Don't you think Daichi needs a little sibling to play with?" Utau asked.

Before any warning, Kukai already stood up and carried Utau in princess style.

"It's all your fault." Kukai blamed as he walked towards the bedroom. "You turned on my switch."

"You're welcome." Utau chuckled.

**Ikuto and Amu…**

Ikuto hung the phone and sat back to his chair. He sighed and looked at the white ceiling above him.

"What should I do?" Ikuto mumbled.

Just as Ikuto finished his sentence, there were some knocking on the door.

"Ikuto, may I come in?" Amu asked through the door.

"Yeah." Ikuto replied.

The door opened and Amu walked in with a slow and wobbly paste. She stood in front of Ikuto who was sitting on the chair.

"I-I'm sorry…" Amu apologized. "I didn't think about how you felt."

That moment Ikuto felt slightly guilty. He picked up Amu's hands and kissed them.

"I'm sorry too…" Ikuto looked at Amu with his dark blue eyes. "Let's say I lost this game."

Both of them might be adults already, and both of them might know something about love. Yet, both of them are still beginners of marriage.

"Ikuto you know?" Amu asked.

"Hm?" Ikuto looked at Amu.

"I found a book online called 'Marriage for Beginners', and I think we should buy it." Amu suggested.

"No, don't buy it." Ikuto rejected the idea.

"Why?" Amu asked.

"Did you ever read the control manual when you play any single game?" Ikuto asked.

Amu shook her head.

"The same idea. Things will be more fun when there is no guide. Since we get to sort out things in our own way." Ikuto smiled

"True." Amu did a really cheerful smile and kissed Ikuto on the cheeks.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Ikuto asked.

"Maybe?" Amu looked at another direction with a playful expression.

"That's it! We're doing it tonight." Ikuto hugged Amu by her waist, and stood up. Which caused Amu's feet to leave the ground.

"No, not tonight!" Amu screamed.

"Why?" Ikuto asked.

"M-M-M-My…. It's cotton underwear tonight… it's not sexy, nor beautiful, nor cute…" Amu covered her face.

Ikuto just simple chuckled and said, "It's ok, you're cute enough."


	22. Chapter 21

**Please read and review~  
I don't own anything**

**Having Lunch with the Monster**

It was a nice sunny day in September, a perfect day for a wedding. Rima and Nagihiko chose to have their wedding on this day. Though Nagihiko proposed to Rima ages ago, actually 7 months ago, but there were just too busy to plan their own wedding. Finally, they have things sorted out and getting married on this nice sunny day on September.

The big wooden door of the church opened, the glaring sun light sleeked in. Nagihiko and Rima isn't Christian, but they found holding their wedding in a church nice. Slowly and gently Rima started to walk on the red carpets. In front of Rima 2 little children were skipping sprinkling flower petals on the red carpet Rima was going to walk on. Her long white dress formed a beautiful drapery sliding on the red carpet. Often times Rima has her poker face on, but not on her wedding day. She had the brightest smile ever, though her ivory colored veil covered her face the smile was still visible.

"Oh… darn it… I wished I got to plan my own wedding." Amu mumbled as she looked at Rima walking down the aisle.

"Too late." Ikuto said as he tried to balance his pen on Amu's large belly.

"Cut it off!" Amu warned with a low volume as she took the pen away from Ikuto.

Finally Rima walked to the end of the red carpet, where Nagihiko was. Nagihiko stood there adoring his bride, basically spacing out.

"I heard that they wrote their own vows." Utau said to Kukai.

"Really? That's cool." Kukai nodded.

"You wanna know something even more cool?" Utau asked.

"What?" Kukai turned to Utau.

"I'm pregnant with twins." Utau said with a smile. "4 months"

That moment Kukai stood up from his seat. He had both of his hands in the air and shouted. "Wooooo Hooooooo!"

The crowd stared at him, Utau covered her face, her smiling face. After a moment of awkwardness Kukai realized what he had just done.

"Wooo… Hooo… Best wedding ever (?)" Kukai cheered and sat down as the whole crowd giggled.

"Ahem!" The father coughed. "You, Fujisaki Nagihiko, will not abandon your house chores, will not insult your wife's height, will not buy anything expensive before discussing with your wife, will always come back home before 11 PM, will never abandon your wife, and will take Mashiro Rima as your wife."

There were some giggles while the father was reading Nagihiko and Rima's vows. Simply it was too creative and slightly cute.

"Yes, I do." Nagihiko said without a hesitation.

"You, Mashiro Rima, will not by grumpy at all times, will not PMS, will not be harsh to your husband, will not throw all your house chores to your husband, will not mention about your and your husband's second year of high school's school festival, will never abandon your husband, and will take Fujisaki Nagihiko as your husband." The father smiled and looked at Rima.

"Yes, I…" Just before Rima was going to complete her vow.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" A scream of horror came from the crowd. It was Amu.

"A-A-Amu! Are you ok?" Ikuto was in great panic. "Call an ambulance!"

"Amu! Take in a deep breath." Utau assisted. "In and out, in and out."

"It hurts!" From Amu's voice you could really feel the pain. "Arrghh"

"…." Nagihiko and Rima stared at each other speechlessly.

"Is there some grudge between the Tsukiyomi's and us?" Rima asked.

"Who knows?' Nagihiko shrugged.

"By the way…." Rima jumped a little bit to kiss Nagihiko's lips. "Yes, I do."

"I may now kiss the bride." Nagihiko smiled back at Rima while he leaned to give Rima a proper kiss.

After a few moments, the ambulance came. Amu and Ikuto went to the hospital, while the wedding continued. That was probably the first and last time Rima and Nagihiko were going to ignore their boss.

"Arrrgghhhhh! This hurts!" Amu was in the delivery room already. "God damnit!"

"Hang in there!" The doctors encouraged. "Squeeze!"

"Take in a deep breath… 1, 2, 3, squeeze!" The nurses assisting said with sweat dripping down their faces.

"What the heck! Arrrggggg!" Amu continued to screech and be totured.

Ikuto was walking back and forth back and forth in front of the delivery room. He was looking at his watch, then he looked at the clock on the wall, then he looked at the time in his phone. He was really anxious, and his heart could literally pump out his chest.

"It's been three hours already…" Ikuto murmured to himself as he squeezed his fingers together.

"Tsukiyomi-san!" The doctor rushed out.

"Y-Yes!" Ikuto turned around to face the doctor.

"Congratulations! It's a healthy boy." The doctor smiled to Ikuto.

**Sorry, I didn't want to write more about giving birth. It kinda scares me in one way… Please imagine the rest of the giving birth process yourself.**

That moment Ikuto felt his whole body being able to relax. Amu was now in a normal hospital room sleeping from exhaustion. She has been struggling for three hours, and she was extremely tired.

Ikuto sat on a chair right next to Amu's bed. He stared at Amu who was sleeping peacefully. Before he came to visit Amu, he went to take a look at their child already. It was really hard for Ikuto to describe his feelings. His happiness overloaded his mind, and he couldn't stop smiling when he looked at his child, Amu and his child.

"You worked hard." Ikuto said as he placed a light and small kiss on Amu's forehead.

_Bang! _The door suddenly opened.

"Amu, we brought your child's birthday cake, AKA Nagihiko and Rima's wedding cake." Utau opened the door with a piece of cake on a plate in her hands.

"SHhhhhh!" Ikuto made a really serious glare at Utau.

"Oooppssss…" Utau said as she placed the piece of cake on a table beside Amu's bed.

"mmmm…." Amu squeezed her eyes a little bit. She turned her head a little bit then opened her eyes.

"She what you have done?" Ikuto glared as Utau shrugged.

"Where's the baby!" Amu sat up at once and felt pain spreading through her whole body. "Arrrrghhhh…"

"Don't move too much, you're still recovering." Ikuto said as he placed Amu gently back onto the bed.

"I'll get the nurse to get your child." Utau said as she walked out the room.

"How do you feel now?" Ikuto asked once Utau walked out the room.

"Awful…" Amu sighed.

"Do you think we can for a second one?" Ikuto asked playfully.

"For now, no." Amu turned her head around as Ikuto chuckled.

"Here's the child~" Utau opened the door as a nurse was holding onto Ikuto and Amu's child.

The nurse passed the baby to Ikuto, and told Ikuto to be extra careful with the head, then she walked away.

"Let me see the child." Amu couldn't see since she was still lying on the bed, it was still too painful for her to sit up yet.

"Here." Ikuto walked towards Amu.

The child was small, very small. His eyes were still closed and his rosy cheeks were extremely red. Though he does not have much hair yet, but you could tell that he was going to have the same blue hair as his father. Ikuto stared at his child and couldn't resist, he pinched his child's cheeks.

"Ikuto what are you doing?" Amu scolded.

"Sorry…. His cheeks look so… pinch-able." Ikuto apologized.

"Did you guys give him a name yet?" Utau asked.

"Oh yeah…. Name…." Amu murmured. "Ikuto, why haven't we think of a name for the child?"

"Errrmmm….." Ikuto tried to think of the reason why. "We tried, but we always end up with the conclusion 'we still have time'…."

"Oh yeah…." Amu nodded.

Utau just simple sighed.

"Utau, how did you name your child?" Ikuto asked.

"Well… Kukai and I just decided to name what we wish the child to be." Utau explained. **Daichi can mean big one in Japanese.**

"Ikuto, what do you want the child to be?" Amu asked.

"From now on you are Tsukiyomi CEO." Ikuto said to the child in his arms.

"Rejected!" Amu and Utau shouted together.

"Kukai and my why won't work for you guys." Utau shook her head.

"How about let's name him Yoru?" Amu suggested.

"Yoru?" Utau and Ikuto said together.

"Well…. This child is basically born at night and Yoru means night and it's a pretty nice name." Amu started giving birth during afternoon but it took her three hours.

"It's a unique name." Utau nodded.

"It's good, though CEO was better." Ikuto still hasn't give up with that name.

"Ikuto!" Utau and Amu scolded together.

After an hour or so of discussion, they've decided to go with the name Yoru.

**After a few years….**

"Tsukiyomi Yoru! Get back here!" Amu shouted as she ran after an energetic child.

"No~" Yoru giggled as he ran around the house. As Yoru grew up, he looked more alike to Ikuto, yet his personality was completely different from Ikuto. Yoru was energetic, loud, and basically a super hyper child.

"Yoru!" Amu was about to go mad.

"Hehehehhehehe~" Yoru ran as he did a slightly playful and evil laugh. "Ah!"

"Yoru…." Ikuto just got home, and he found his son banging onto his legs.

"Yo dad!" Yoru energetically greeted.

"Yo!" Ikuto greeted his son as he carried his son onto his shoulders.

Though Ikuto and Yoru had completely different personalities, they were extremely close. Often times they would actually play a prank on Amu together, which really caused a big pain in Amu's butt.

"Yoru!" Amu appeared in front of Ikuto with fierce eyes.

"Dad, help me…." Yoru begged as he clenched onto Ikuto's suit.

"What happened?" Ikuto asked.

"You might want to go look Yoru's room…." Amu pointed at Yoru's room.

Ikuto put Yoru back onto the floor again and walked towards Yoru's room. He saw the craziest scene he had ever seen in his life. On the floor, were the different parts of toys. Basically Yoru took his toys apart. He can be considered a genius in one certain way.

"Hehehe…." Yoru sort of realized that he was in big trouble.

"Yoru, you better don't run." Ikuto warned.

That night Ikuto did scold Yoru, and taught him a great lesson on valuing his things properly. Obviously Yoru didn't really understand, but he understood that it is not a good idea to take his toys apart ever again.

Yoru is kind of a weird child. Though he really likes to stick with his dad,but before he sleeps he prefers his mother to put him into bed. Overly energetic, noisy, but Yoru certainly has an extremely smart brain.

That night Amu put Yoru in sleep and went downstairs to the living room to talk to Ikuto who was trying to put Yoru's toy back again. Amu sat down beside Ikuto and watched him out Yoru's toy back together. It was a surprise for Amu that Ikuto was actually good with his hands too.

"Ikuto…. Where do you think Yoru got his overly energetic genetics…" Amu asked.

"Certainly not me." Ikuto said.

"But I'm not that energetic too…." Amu pouted.

"Then it's not the genetics problem." Ikuto said as he pushed the wheel of a toy car back into where it belongs.

"Is there anyway we can make Yoru a little bit more mature and quite?" Amu asked.

"Well… there is one way." Ikuto had his classic smirk on again.

Once Amu saw that smirk, she didn't have a good feeling. She stood up and was ready to run. Before Amu could actually start running, Ikuto already grabbed her by the waist, and pulled her close to him. Ikuto threw himself on the sofa, while Amu lying above his chest.

"W-W-What do you want?" Amu asked in panic.

"We can have another child, and let them play together." Ikuto suggested.

"N-No.. I don't think that's a good idea." Amu warned while Ikuto's hands already slipped into Amu's clothes.

"Being a big brother will let Yoru be more mature." Ikuto smirked as he whispered against Amu's ears.

"Ah!" Amu screamed as Ikuto flipped over, causing Ikuto to be above her now.

"I love you, Amu." Ikuto said with a tender smile. Then he kissed Amu lightly on the lips.

"Geez… How did I actually end up with you…" Amu pouted.

Ikuto just chuckled. "Well, it all started with you having lunch with me."

Yes, it all happened because of a lunch, a lunch with the monster on the 21st floor of the Easter Company building. Though in the beginning Amu and Ikuto had the most abnormal way of meeting, but here they are living happily ever after.

"Amu, I'll take that as a yes if you don't say anything." Ikuto said.

"No! No! I don't want to give birth again!" Amu protested.

"Too late." Ikuto smirked.

Maybe happily ever after only applies to Ikuto.

_~The End~_

**Here is the end of "Having Lunch with the Monster". Thank you for everyone who read my story and who ever wrote a review for this story, whoever followed this story, whoever added this story to their favorites, thank you very much. I know the ending is a little bit rushy and fast, but I really don't know how to end this story. I feel a little bit sad for ending this story, but also relieved in another way. Thanks for reading this story and hope to see you guys again. ^0^**


	23. Special: The Little Little Things

**This little special chapter just popped into my head and I felt like I HAVE to write it. So here we are.**

**Please read and review**

**I don't own anything.**

**Having Lunch with the Monster**

Utau got married first, then Amu, then Rima. Now, who's left? The answer is Yaya. Though Yaya and Kairi's romance was the least dramatic, but they still managed to maintain a happy relationship and decided to get married. Just a few days before Yaya's marriage, she decided to hang out with Utau, Amu, and Rima the night before her wedding. Hence… three married men were left alone at home with their child.

"Do you they'll be ok?" Amu asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

"They'll manage." Rima said coldly.

"He has more experience then me." Utau chuckled.

"Can you stop talking about marriage and kids? I don't understand those stuff yet!" Yaya complained.

Apparently, Amu and the others were at a coffee shop. They left their husband and children alone at home.

"I can finally take a break from taking care of the child." Rima stretched her hands out. "Taking care of Kusu Kusu is a really scary job.

Kusu Kusu, is the daughter of Rima and Nagihiko. Though Kusu Kusu was only 2 years old, her energetic and lively personality gave her parents a big pain in the butt. Kusu Kusu inherited most of her mother's looks, but she inherited her father's long straight hair.

"Try taking care of Yoru." Amu sighed.

As you all know, Yoru, the first child of Ikuto and Amu. That scary little child with extreme ability to destroy and annoy everything around him is now the big brother of the six months old Ran. Ran, no surprises, is Ikuto and Amu's second child also their daughter. At that time, Ran was only six months old, so her personality was yet unknown. However, there was something that Amu was sure, her child was a glutton. Ran ate more than Yoru ate at his age, and she ate more than what average six months olds would eat.

"Utau, why don't you look worried at all?" Yaya asked.

"The twins are probably singing karaoke in their own room, and Daichi is probably watching soccer with his dad." Utau just smiled.

Utau gave birth to a healthy twin, Iru and Eru. Time passed really fast, they're already three years and a half years old already. Iru and Eru have a totally opposite personality. Iru tends to be mischievous one, and Eru tends to be the kind hearted one. However, they have one common interest which was to sing and play the guitar. Utau was really satisfied with that. Kukai was really happy to have his son, Daichi, to have a strong motivation in learning sports. Yet, he still wishes that Iru and Eru can join him in watching a soccer game or two.

"If you guys are so worried, then you guys can go home. Hmph!" Yaya crossed her arms. "I'll go watch anime and cuddle with my stuffed animals."

"Don't be like this Yaya, you'll understand how we fill in a year or two." Amu comforted Yaya for a little bit.

"Then can you treat me chocolate cake?" Yaya asked.

"Sure!" Amu immediately ordered a piece of chocolate cake for Yaya.

Family is really important, but friendship too.

**At the Fujisaki's place…. (Nagihiko and Kusu Kusu)**

"Dad! Dad! Dad!" Kusu Kusu shouted to her dad.

"Yes?" Nagihiko was preparing dinner for himself and his daughter.

"What will happen if I press on this button that looks like an orange almost cut in half on your computer?" Kusu Kusu asked.

"A button that looks like an orange almost cut in half…" Nagihiko was still trying to imagine what ever it is.

"Ah!" Kusu Kusu let out a scream.

"What happen? Did you fall?" Nagihiko ran out the kitchen rapidly. If something happens to Kusu Kusu, Rima will kill him.

"I pressed it and the screen turned black…." Kusu Kusu looked at her dad with innocent watery eyes.

"Oh no…. the almost cut in half orange is the on/off button…" Nagihiko just realized.

"Dad, what will happen?" Kusu Kusu asked out of curiosity.

"Uncle Ikuto and Rima will probably kill me." Nagihiko gulped, recalling that important document he forgot to save before he went into the kitchen trying to make something edible for him and Kusu Kusu.

"Uh-oh." Kusu Kusu covered her mouth with both of her hands.

"Don't give me the 'Uh-oh'… Kusu Kusu what did I tell you before?" Nagihiko glared.

"You told me not to touch your computer and…. Don't leave the gas on." Kusu Kusu said as her head dropped.

"What do you mean 'don't leave the gas on'?" Nagihiko asked, then he paused for a second. He forgot to turn the gas of the stove off before he came to lecture Kusu Kusu.

"I wonder if over boiled noodles will become porridge." Kusu Kusu shrugged.

"Darn it!" Nagihiko ran back into the kitchen.

Good that nothing happened. The noodles were only slightly over cooked, but they were still edible. When Nagihiko was preparing to serve the slightly over cooked noodles, deep inside his heart he respected Rima for being able to deal with this energetic and curious walking bomb. During dinner, Nagihiko continued to lecture Kusu Kusu, but Kusu Kusu didn't quite get what her dad was trying to teach her.

**At the Souma place (Kukai, Daichi, Eru and Iru)**

"Kick it in! Kick it in! Kick it in! YESSSSSS!" Kukai and Daichi shouted out of excitement together.

"Wooo hooo! 1-0!" Daichi started to jump on the couch.

"Awww yeah!" Kukai literally danced around.

Suddenly the sound of argument swirled the living room, it was from the second floor.

"Don't tell me…" Kukai looked at his son.

"Don't look at me." Daichi gave his dad a worried look.

"This means we have to go up and see what's happening right?" Kukai asked.

Daichi simply nodded.

When Daichi and Kukai arrived to the second floor, and walked towards the room of the twins, the sound of arguing became louder. Then they opened the door, and saw Iru kicking Eru.

"Stupid Eru!" Iru shouted and kicked.

"But I don't want to sing rock songs today… it's too noisy." Iru whined and cried.

"Blah blah blah blah, Shut up!" Iru shouted back.

"Waaahaaaaa!" Iru started to cry.

Kukai and Daichi just watched the twins fight.

"Dad, I think it's ok for us to ignore this." Daichi judged.

"Yep, as usual." Kukai closed the door and walked downstairs to continue watching the soccer game.

Though you might think it's weird, but arguing like that was how the twins interact with each other. First, Kukai and Utau were trying to think of a way to change this interaction between the twins, but however they tried things just don't work out. So, the optimistic couple just decided to let things be the way they are. Things will sort themselves up naturally.

**At the Tsukiyomi's place (Ikuto, Yoru, and Ran)**

"Dad, guess what I did." Yoru ran into his dad's working room with an excited facial expression.

"What?" Ikuto replied coldly, while going through the documents.

"I read a story book to Ran." Yoru announced proudly.

"Oh, great." Ikuto said without even looking at Yoru, since he was too busy with the documents.

"….." Yoru walked out the room with a depressed face.

After a few minutes Yoru came back again.

"Dad! Dad! I read Ran TWO story books!" Yoru announced.

"Oh." Ikuto continued his work.

"….dad I'm gonna go feed ran chocolate." Yoru threatened.

"Oh." Ikuto wasn't even listening to Yoru.

"I'm going to feed her coffee too…" Yoru warned again.

"Oh." Ikuto still didn't bother Yoru.

"I'm going to do that… now!" Yoru ran out the room.

Actually, Yoru fed his sister chocolate and coffee once. After that, Amu warned Yoru to never do that again. Well… sugar and coffee eventually made Ran hyper, and Amu couldn't sleep the whole night because of her little daughter.

"Ran… ahhh~" Yoru did an evil smile as he stuffed some soft molten chocolate into his sister's mouth. Somehow, Yoru did smart little devil figured out that solid chocolate is not suitable for his sister to eat. So he fed his sister chocolate sauce instead. Also, since coffee was too bitter for his sister. Yoru asked one of the maids to make milk for his sister. When the maids weren't looking, Yoru mixed some instant coffee into the powdered milk.

"Here is powdered milk latte for you…" Yoru just continuously fed his sister all these scary food products.

Ran, the small little glutton, just ate everything her dear brother gave her.

**After an hour or so….**

Ikuto stared at the contact paper. Recently there was this big business case for the company, but it wasn't an easy business. It was also a risky business too. So Ikuto spent almost all of his time thinking on how to reduce the riskiness of this business. Poor Ikuto, his devilish son has no idea on how hard he is working. Thus…

"Waaahhhh!" A screeching baby crying sound could be heard from Ikuto's room.

"Ran?" Ikuto was really sensitive with this crying sound, mainly two reasons. First, it's a really annoying crying sound. Second, it's his daughter's crying sound.

Ikuto walked out the room, and went to Ran's baby room. It the baby cradle, a small girl was crying her lungs out.

"There…." Ikuto carried Ran up from the cradle, then he started to walk around with Ran in his arms until Ran would stop crying. As you can see, Ikuto is the typical daughter loving daddy.

Then Ikuto spot something sticky and brown on Ran's face. It didn't take long for Ikuto to realize that it was chocolate. Somehow there was this coffee smell coming from Ran too. That moment Ikuto stood there and thought for a little moment, then he made the conclusion, it must be Yoru.

"Yoru, come here." Ikuto commanded as he called out the door.

"Hi, dad~" Yoru walked in the room in a real casual manner.

"Did you feed Ran chocolate and coffee?" Ikuto asked.

"I had your permission, and see Ran looks happy!" Yoru pointed at the baby in Ikuto's arms.

"Tell me what happens when Ran has too much sugar in her diet." Ikuto glared at Yoru.

"She turns hyper and create really weird sounds." Yoru said with a smile.

"Tell me what happens when she drinks coffee." Ikuto looked at Yoru again.

"She doesn't sleep for the whole night." Yoru had this great facial expression of victory on his face. In Yoru's mind he was thinking that his dad has to be in charge of taking of Ran for the whole night. As a 4 year old, Yoru has a really scary brain.

"Great, you better don't sleep until Ran falls asleep again." Ikuto laid Ran back into the cradle and smiled at Yoru. "If I catch you falling asleep…. You will have to pay a double price."

Yoru was stunned; he stood there like a brick as his dad walked out the room. This wasn't in Yoru's expectations.

After some time, Amu came home.

"I'm back." Amu was taking her shoes off, when someone came running to her in tears.

"Mom!" Yoru was crying with eyes and started ran towards Amu.

"Yoru, what happened? Why aren't you in bed yet?" Amu immediately stopped with her actions and took a good look at her son.

"I …. Gk jdskj gdkkd….. so…..osd ndh nhg d… and then….. alkkdgjgjgfb" Yoru wasn't able to tell Amu the whole story properly, since he was crying so hard.

"Yoru, calm down. Look at mom. Now, tell me what happened." Amu held on to Yoru's small cheeks.

"I…" Before Yoru was able to tell his mom the whole story.

"A certain kid fed his sister chocolate and coffee, and tried to put his dad into big trouble." Ikuto walked towards Amu and Yoru.

"Yoru… did you…" Amu looked at her son.

"I-It's because dad won't even bother to look at me…" Yoru sniffed.

"Ikuto…" Amu looked at her husband.

"I was working." Ikuto simply said.

"At least compliment me! Kids need to be complimented so they have good self esteem and have a happy childhood!" Yoru shouted back to Ikuto.

"I don't think any child deserves to be complimented with that type of attitude." Ikuto gave his own son a glare.

"I bet I'm not your real son! You don't treat me like one!" Yoru cried even harder.

"Because you're my son, that's why I have to teach you the cruelness of the world before you experience it." Ikuto had his classic smirk on his face.

"You two…." Amu was trying to stop the war that was erupting between Ikuto and Yoru.

However, she was too late. The war had erupted. Energetic Yoru was trying to debate over his dad, while Ikuto just talked with a clam yet cold voice.

"Listen!" Amu increased the volume of her voice.

"You blue hair freako!" Yoru shouted at Ikuto.

"That goes for you too." Ikuto pointed at Yoru's small head.

"Yoru don't say that to your dad. Ikuto, stop arguing with your son." Amu looked at them both, but she was ignored.

Ikuto and Yoru looked at Amu at the same time, then they continued to argue after 3 seconds of staring.

"That's it." Amu raised both of her hands. She was fed up with this boring and childish argument.

Then Amu walked to Ran's baby room, carried Ran up, packed a few things that are necessary to spend the night outside.

"I'm spending my night at Rima and Nagihiko's place. You guys just keep arguing, no one will stop you." Amu gave a smile, wore her shoes, and went out the house.

"Ooopppsss…." Yoru looked at his dad as the door slammed.

Well, Amu did come back the next day, after attending Yaya's wedding. During the whole wedding ceremony, she didn't even bother to look at Yoru or Ikuto. Eventually, Ikuto and Yoru apologized to Amu and they returned to be their happy little family again. Yoru learnt a lesson; don't argue with your dad. Ikuto also learnt a lesson, making your wife mad is not an option.


End file.
